


Angel on my shoulder

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Dark Kaworu Nagisa, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Infidelity, Kaworu has a sister, Kaworu is in love with his sister's boyfriend, Kaworu plays the piano, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rei is Shinji's sister, Rough Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shinji plays the cello, Tabuko Nagisa is Kaworu's sister, Tabuko Nagisa is Shinji's girlfriend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji Ikari jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría radicalmente tras conocer al hermano gemelo de su novia, una bella chica llamada Tabuko Nagisa.A partir de ese momento, Shinji se verá envuelto en una encrucijada donde no solamente deberá dilucidar su orientación sexual.¿Cómo podrá el joven Ikari lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia los bellos hermanos Nagisa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [AU] Antes de empezar con esta historia, es necesario que el lector sepa sobre las relaciones entre algunos personajes.  
> \- Kaworu y Tabuko Nagisa son gemelos, ambos tienen 16 años.  
> \- Tabuko es novia de Shinji Ikari, que también tiene 16 años de edad.  
> \- Shinji y Rei (quien aquí se apellida Ikari) son hermanos en esta historia, ambos son hijos de Gendo y Yui. Rei Ikari tiene 15 años.
> 
> \---
> 
> Este fic lo escribí y empecé a publicar inicialmente en el año 2015 pero recién ahora lo estoy editando y resubiendo a mis cuentas.

_"Tengo un ángel en mi hombro y un demonio en mi cabeza"_

No sé cuánto tiempo más podré tolerar esta maldita situación. Definitivamente no me puede estar sucediendo algo tan...¡argh!. Ni siquiera tengo la palabra precisa para definir todo esto pero nunca me había sucedido hasta ahora.

Me llamo Shinji Ikari, tengo 16 años y soy un estudiante de secundaria. Soy hijo de Gendo y Yui Ikari, una pareja de reconocidos científicos y también tengo una hermana, Rei, que es un año menor que yo. Mi relación con es ellos es buena aunque me llevo mejor mucho con mi madre.

Desde hace medio año, salgo con una chica muy linda y simpática. La verdad es que nunca he tenido suerte con las mujeres; soy tímido, inseguro y tengo baja autoestima. Según entiendo, las chicas odian esas cosas pero con mi novia fue totalmente diferente.

Su nombre es Tabuko Nagisa, estamos en la misma escuela aunque en diferentes secciones. Ella es bastante popular entre los chicos, por lo que me considero muy afortunado ya que se fijó en mí. El problema es que algunas veces siento no soy suficiente para ella.

Tabuko es ciertamente hermosa y de rasgos bastante inusuales, sus cabellos de color gris plata y sus ojos de un profundo rojo carmín la hacen inconfundible entre las demás. Es también muy talentosa, le gusta el dibujo y la pintura; de hecho, ha participado en varias exposiciones.

Con su familia y la mía no hay problema, sus padres y los míos se conocen, están al tanto de nuestra relación y nos apoyan. Quizás es un poco apresurado pero ellos siempre dicen estar seguros de que Tabuko y ya terminaremos casados y a decir verdad, a mí esa idea no me parece tan descabellada.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. El problema había empezado hace exactamente un par de semanas. Yo sabía que Tabuko tenía un hermano mayor y había escuchado hablar de él en ocasiones, por lo que estaba al tanto de que andaba por Alemania estudiando música hacía más de un año.

Grande fue mi sorpresa y mi espanto cuando me tocó conocerlo. Nadie me advirtió absolutamente nada al respecto pero resultó que ¡¡¡él y Tabuko eran hermanos gemelos!!! Lo de "mayor" era nada más porque él nació primero y ahora creo que lo arruiné todo y él estará pensando que soy un idiota.

Ese día fui a buscar a Tabuko a su casa, habíamos quedado en ir por unos helados y pasear un poco.

—¿Me puedes esperar 5 minutos? -me preguntó ella toda sonriente- Termino de arreglarme y nos vamos.

—Claro, ve. No te preocupes, yo aquí espero -respondí-

—Puedes encender la televisión, beber algo si gustas. Estás en tu casa, Shinji.

—Quédate tranquila, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. Ya vengo.

Ella subió las escaleras y volvió a su habitación con prisa. Yo en tanto, permanecí en la sala para esperarla. De pronto cuando volví la vista hacia un lado, el bellísimo piano de cola que estaba allí llamó mi atención. Me dirigí hacia él, tomé asiento en el banco que tenía en frente empecé a tocar unas notas.

Me dieron ganas de seguir y entonces recordé una canción que antes tocaba en el cello. Intenté sacarla también en el piano, inicié con dudas pero para mi sorpresa sonaba muy bien. Quedé sorprendido ante lo bien que sonaba, por lo que sonreí y proseguí

Al terminar escuché que alguien aplaudió detrás de mí. Me sorprendí y volteé a ver de inmediato. Mi susto fue tal que al ponerme de pie, empujé el piano con fuerza y el soporte se deslizó, por consiguiente, la tapa cayó haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

Era un chico.

Uno idéntico a mi novia. Tenía las mismas facciones, los mismos gestos, solo era un poco más alto que ella pero el cabello y esos hermosos ojos, tan únicos y penetrantes, me dejaron extrañamente fascinado.

—¿¡Qué sucedió, Shinji!? -gritó Tabuko desde arriba al escuchar semejante ruido-

Al rato, ella bajó corriendo las escaleras para venir a verificar.

—Lo siento...lo siento en verdad -dije muy apenado-

—¡Kaworu! -exclamó ella- Así que estabas aquí también.

Kaworu. Ese se era el nombre del chico, mis ojos viajaron hacia él de forma inconsciente.

—Perdón, la culpa fue mía -dijo sonriéndome tímidamente- Creo que te asusté.

—Shinji, te presento a mi hermano Kaworu -intervino Tabuko- Apenas anoche regreso de Alemania.

—Es un gusto conocerte por fin, Ikari Shinji-kun -me extendió la mano-

—E-el gusto es mío, Nagisa-kun.

Me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar y al estrechar su mano sentí algo extraño. Por alguna razón, mi corazón se aceleró, no lo entendí muy bien.

—Dime solamente Kaworu, por favor.

—De acuerdo, pero tú llámame Shinji.

—Creo que ustedes se conocían ya pero de una forma un poco indirecta -dijo ella con tono despreocupado-

—Así es. He escuchado hablar cosas muy buenas de ti -Kaworu comenzó a elogiarme a mi parecer, innecesariamente- Y creo que ya he confirmado una de ellas, eres un buen músico.

—¿Eras tú el que tocaba el piano, Shinji? -inquirió ella bastante sorprendida-Pensé que fue mi hermano.

—En realidad, solo estaba haciendo tonterías. Fue atrevido de mi parte ponerme a tocar sin permiso.

—¡No, para nada! -dijo Kaworu con un tono muy suave-Fue una linda forma de despertar.

—¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Estabas descansando luego de semejante viaje y te desperté porque tuve la estúpida idea de tocar.

Me sentí un completo idiota por lo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes. Beethoven es mi inspiración, cuando escuché tu hermosa interpretación de _"Für Elise"_ , desperté y vine hasta acá con mucha curiosidad.

—Deberías explotar más ese talento, Shinji. ¡Eres muy bueno! -sugirió Tabuko muy animada-

¿Cómo se supone debía reaccionar? No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos cumplidos, creo que ambos estaban exagerando. Alcé la mirada hacia ellos y pude notar que realmente eran parecidos, estaba impresionado.

Kaworu me veía y sonreía gentilmente. No entendía el motivo por el que no podía mirarlo mucho tiempo a la cara, tenía algo que me llevaba indefectiblemente a sonrojarme. Tampoco podía hablar demasiado porque me ponía muy nervioso y tendía a tartamudear. ¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?

—Gracias a mi torpeza creo que se dañó el piano -comenté avergonzado-

—No pasó nada -él fue a levantar y ajustar de nuevo la tapa-

—Este piano es prácticamente indestructible y te lo digo porque yo misma le he pegado muchas veces por descuido -inquirió ella-

—Es un instrumento hermoso -murmuré-

—Hecho para ser tocado por hermosas manos como las tuyas, por ejemplo -dijo él viéndome directamente-

Tabuko rió un poco ante las palabras de su hermano, aún cuando yo no sabía qué decir al respecto.

—Así es mi hermano, Shinji. Te acostumbrarás pronto a su conversación y léxico algo poéticos

—¿Van a salir? -preguntó Kaworu-

—Sí, iremos por un helado -respondió Tabuko- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—No, para nada. No voy a arruinar su cita con mi presencia.

—¿¡Eh, cita!? -exclamé mientras de nueva cuenta me ruborizaba-

—Pásenla bien -sonrió- Yo...creo que seguiré descansando el resto del día. Como sea, espero verte pronto de nuevo, Shinji.

—Sí -asentí con la cabeza-

—Descansa. ¡Nos vemos luego! -Tabuko se despidió de su hermano-

Kaworu se retiró luego de eso y debo decir que me sentí aliviado de que fuera así; no sé exactamente la razón pero su presencia me ponía demasiado tenso. Finalmente, Tabuko y yo fuimos por el dichoso helado pero mi mente no estaba allí con ella en ese lugar, estaba volando totalmente hacia otra parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó una semana desde que conocí a Kaworu y casi le estropeé el piano gracias a mi torpeza. Cada vez que recordaba esa escena, me repetía a mí mismo cuan tonto y descuidado que podía ser en ocasiones. 

Desde aquel día no lo volví a ver y de hecho, no quise visitar a Tabuko en su casa como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Saber que su hermano estaría allí presente y que me lo encontraría de nuevo, me provocaba unos nervios terribles. No podía precisar el motivo de aquello pero me sentía extrañamente vulnerable en presencia de ese chico.

Esa mañana parecía que todo en la escuela transcurriría de manera normal. Sin embargo, ni bien llegué, pude notar que el ambiente estaba más alegre que de costumbre. Entré a mi salón de clases, saludé a mis amigos y ocupé mi asiento.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Mi amigo y compañero de salón, Tōji Suzuhara volteó a verme y pude notar todo ese fastidio plasmado en su rostro.

—¿No lo has visto? -preguntó molesto-

—¿Qué cosa?

Vi cómo Tōji rodó los ojos, mostrándose reacio a brindar detalles. Entonces mi otro amigo, Kensuke Aida contestó por él.

—Tenemos un compañero nuevo que se incorpora hoy.

—Pues no, no lo vi. ¿Y dónde está? -volví a interrogar-

—Creo que se lo llevaron algunas chicas a mostrarle las instalaciones de la escuela -contó Tōji con el ceño fruncido- ¡Las hubieras visto! Se pusieron todas como locas ni bien ese sujeto puso un pie aquí.

—¡Vaya qué no pierden el tiempo! -levanté una ceja aunque no me sorprendía, la mayoría de las niñas de mi salón eran así-

—Creo que tú lo conoces -dijo Kensuke acomodándose los lentes-

—¿Por qué todas las mujeres tienen que ser tan tontas? -se quejó Tōji, quien seguía sumamente molesto-

Asuka estaba escuchando la conversación a cierta distancia y se acercó a Tōji, también muy enojada.

—¡Escuché eso, idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esas?

—Tranquila, Asuka -intervine en plan pacifista por más que sabía, todo iba a ser en vano- No es para tanto y además, él no lo decía por ti.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! No sé porque hacen tanto escándalo por un recién llegado -contestó ella-

—¿Debe ser que la señorita está celosa? -dijo Kensuke en plan de broma-Tienes miedo de perder tu popularidad, es todo .

Ese comentario encendió aún más la ira de Asuka, quien se acercó al asiento de Kensuke y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

—¡¡¡Imbécil, repite eso si eres tan hombre!!!

En ese momento, llegó Hikari Horaki, la delegada y empezó a impartir órdenes como todos los días.

—¡Silencio! Todos a sus lugares y de pie para el saludo.

El profesor de turno entró al salón y tras saludar, todos tomaron asiento en medio de una completa expectativa.

—Bien, creo que la mayoría ya está al tanto de la novedad -comenzó diciendo el docente- A partir de hoy, se incorpora a este salón un nuevo estudiante.

Automáticamente se escuchó el murmullo de algunas chicas por demás emocionadas.

—Por favor, trátenlo bien y ayúdenlo en lo que necesite para que pueda ponerse al corriente y adaptarse con mayor facilidad y rapidez -puntualizó el profesor- Ya puedes pasar.

Ni bien lo vi ingresando al salón de clases, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho en ese instante, al mismo tiempo, una especie de electricidad recorrió mi columna vertebral. No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. ¡Era él!

—Escribe tu nombre y preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros -agregó nuevamente el profesor-

Así lo hizo, tomó una tiza y escribió en la pizarra con una hermosa letra: Nagisa Kaworu.

—Soy Nagisa -sonrió- Nagisa Kaworu y es para mí, un placer formar parte de este salón.

—Nagisa, tengo entendido que a tu corta edad ya eres un pianista profesional, recibido en una prestigiosa academia alemana, ¿es eso correcto?

—Sí, señor respondió él- Regresé hace una semana de Alemania, donde estudié música y me especialicé en piano.

—Algo muy meritorio y admirable siendo tan joven. ¿Entonces piensas dedicar tu vida a la música? -preguntó el profesor-

—Así es. Mi intención es formar parte de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokyo, en breve debo empezar la preparación para aplicar -contestó Kaworu-

—Estoy sorprendido. En fin, bienvenido a clases. Por favor, toma asiento...veamos, al lado de Ikari hay un lugar libre -dijo el profesor y yo solo quise que me tragara la tiera-

—¿Shinji? ¡Vaya, pero qué linda sorpresa! -exclamó Kaworu y volvió a sonreír-

¡Oh, genial! Ni bien lo escucharon decir eso tras haberme reconocido, todas y cada una de las miradas del salón se clavaron en mí. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan observado ni incómodo y solo atiné a bajar la mirada mientras me sonrojaba.

—¡Te dije que lo conocías, Shinji! -me dijo Kensuke en voz baja- Es el hermano de Tabuko, ¿cierto?

Asentí aún sintiendo mucha vergüenza. Kaworu se encaminó hacia su lugar sin borrar esa amable sonrisa y luego, se sentó justo a mi derecha. Nuevamente, se empezaron a escuchar a las mujeres comentando con toda la emoción. Todas estaban así, excepto a Asuka.

—¡Oh, scheiße! Otro Nagisa en esta escuela, creí que ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a la hermana. ¡Menos mal ella no está en este salón porque o sino me arrojaba por la ventana!

—¡Asuka, por favor! No seas impertinente -reclamó la delegada que se sentaba a su lado-

—Solo digo la verdad -refutó la pelirroja- Aunque este me parece más arrogante y soberbio que la hermana.

—¿¡Qué dices!? Conozco a Tabuko Nagisa y me consta que es una chica muy linda y amable con todos -contestó Hikari-

—¡¡¡Pues para mi es odiosa!!! Exactamente igual que este otro.

¿Pero qué rayos me estaba pasando? Tener a Kaworu sentado a mi lado me hacía sentir demasiado tenso; no podía concentrarme en la clase ni levantar la mirada del todo pero tenía que admitir que lo veía de reojo en ocasiones. Él, en cambio, parecía estar muy atento a las lecciones, no hablaba y se mostraba muy interesado en las explicaciones del profesor.

Cuando él volteaba a verme, él me enseñaba esa gentil sonrisa y yo no podía evitar que el rubor se me subiera al rostro. Me sentía como un verdadero tonto por eso y de seguro, él también ya pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, Kaworu se puso de pie y se acercó a mi lugar.

—Shinji, ¿vamos a comer juntos?

—Eh...c-claro -contesté titubeando y me puse de pie-

No supe si fue lo que pasó luego, fueuna especie de regalo celestial pero en ese momento, apareció una manada de chicas escandalosas y eufóricas que se acercaron a Kaworu y lo tomaron de los brazos.

—¡¡¡Ven, Nagisa, vamos a comer juntos!!! ¿Siiii? -le dijo una de ellas-

—Mira, Nagisa -otra chica le enseñó el bento que trajo en una bonita caja- Lo preparé yo misma y sería un honor que lo probaras.

—Anda, ven con nosotras. ¡Te enseñaremos el resto de la escuela! -agregó una más del grupo-

—Es que yo...-- -Kaworu no sabía como librarse de la situación, lo tenían acorralado. Una cuarta chica apareció y jalándolo de un brazo, se lo llevó con prisa hacia la puerta.

— ¡Vamos ya! -exclamó eufórica- No aceptaremos excusas.

—Shinji, lo siento -dijo él viéndome bastante apenado por no poder revertir la situación, era su primer día y no quería quedar como alguien grosero y de malos modales-

—No hay problema -respondí-

Así vi cómo esas chicas se lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrado fuera del salón en contra de su voluntad. Confieso que me dio un poco de pena verlo con esa cara de impotencia al no poder deshacerse de ellas.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Kensuke- Su debut ha sido tremendo.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo! -replicó el otro que también estaba presente ahí y lo vio todo- ¡Qué suerte tiene el nuevo!

—Si tan solo una de esas chicas me hiciera caso, sería feliz -agregó el de anteojos mientras revisaba lo que había captado en su cámara-

—Oye Shinji, ¿qué tanto te dijo su alteza Nagisa antes de que lo secuestraran? -preguntó -

—Me dijo para ir a comer con él -respondí-

Tōji y Kensuke se miraron entre sí algo extrañados.

—Así que ese chico, el nuevo compañero, ¿es tu cuñado? -pronunció Tōji-

—Bueno, me es extraño escuchar eso.

— Es el hermano de tu novia, ¿no? Por lo tanto es tu cuñado -dedujo el mayor- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

—Nada, solo que suena raro para mis oídos.

—¡Además son gemelos! -agregó Suzuhara- ¿No te causa impresión el hecho de que tu novia y su hermano se vean tan iguales? 

—¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté-

—¿Qué tal si un día te confundes de persona y lo besas a él por equivocación? Sería muy aterrador, no lo crees?

—Tōji deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? -repliqué algo nervioso-

—Jajajajajaja bueno, yo solo pensaba. Pero creo que los Nagisa tienen como un don especial, pareciera que traen el carisma y la popularidad en los genes.

—¿Eh? -quedé confundido-

—¿Recuerdas que la reacción que Tabuko causó en todos los chicos de la escuela cuando llegó a estudiar acá? Pues bueno, su hermano no lleva ni un día asistiendo a clases y ya trae muertas a todas las chicas desde el primer año. A ese paso lo veremos con novia muy pronto.

—No lo creo -dije algo molesto-Kaworu no parece ser un chico superficial como todos los otros.

—Quizás, pero hay que admitir que es más guapo que cualquiera. ¿No lo crees? -preguntó él-

—¿¡Pero qué me preguntas!? -me alarmé-

—Eso mismo... -siguió insistiendo-¿Nagisa te parece guapo? 

—No pienso contestar algo como eso.

—Ni que fuera una pregunta tan difícil, Shinji. ¡Es igual a tu novia! Por consiguiente tu respuesta debería ser un rotundo sí -dijo él cruzándose de brazos-

—Son cuestiones diferentes -agregué-

—No sabía que tu heterosexualidad fuera tan frágil que no puedes responder algo tan simple. ¡La única diferencia entre ellos dos es el sexo!

—La diferencia es que Tabuko es mi novia y Kaworu es su hermano -suspiré hastiado- ¿¡Por qué me presionas tanto!?

—No lo hago, pero tú pareces estar muy tenso desde que su alteza Nagisa llegó y se sienta a tu lado. 

—¡Eso no es cierto! -respondí algo alterado- Me voy, necesito aire.

Tomé mi almuerzo y dejé el salón de clases con mucha prisa. ¡¡¡Qué ocurrentes las preguntas de Tōji!!! Y al final de cuentas, ¿por qué rayos tenía que sentirme de esta manera respecto a la presencia de Kaworu?

Al salir, me encontré con Tabuko, quien me estaba esperando fuera de su salón.

—¿Nos vamos, Shinji?

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres almorzar en la azotea o en el jardín? -consulté-

—Vamos al jardín.

Hacia ahí nos dirigimos para luego sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol y disponernos a comer. A mi mente volvió todo aquello que mi amigo Suzuhara había dicho, por lo que fijé mi mirada en Tabuko y si bien era idéntica a Kaworu, no me producía ese mismo nerviosismo. La encontraba hermosa y encantadora pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ella y no me sentía cohibido.

—Te ves muy bonita este día -le dije-

Ella me observó un tanto sorprendida y se ruborizó instantáneamente.

—Gracias -sonrió- Eres tan lindo, Shinji.

Le devolví la sonrisa y comprobé que sus palabras me gustaban pero aún así, estaba tranquilo respecto a eso.

—Kaworu-kun se incorporó hoy a la escuela -cambié de tema- No me comentaste que lo haría.

—Bueno, es que él me pidió que no lo hiciera -confesó-No se lo digas pero...él quería darte una sorpresa.

—¿¡A mí!? -pregunté algo nervioso-

—Sí...se puso muy contento cuando le confirmaron que le tocaría el salón 'A' y supo que te tendría como compañero.

—Vaya...

No supe qué decir, no entendía las razones por las que alguien podría ponerse contento de estar en mi mismo salón y peor, con alguien tan poco notable como lo era yo.

—Bueno, lo entiendo en parte -prosiguió Tabuko- Al fin de cuentas, Kaworu no conoce a nadie más en esta escuela. Debo decir que también me sentí tranquila sabiendo que estaría en tu salón. Le caíste realmente muy bien a mi hermano -sonrió- Tanto que no deja de hablar de ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, insiste en que debes desarrollar tu talento musical. Estoy de acuerdo con él -ella sonrió gentilmente-

Quedé pensativo con sus palabras y me sentía de alguna manera muy halagado. Sonreí tímidamente hasta que abruptamente me puse por demás serio cuando Kaworu apareció por sorpresa detrás del árbol y nos habló.

—Hola chicos, disculpen la interrupción. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Tabuko y yo giramos a verlo, lucía bastante extraño.

—¿Pero qué tienes? -preguntó Tabuko-Te ves agitado.

—Ufff...fue difícil escapar de esas chicas -respondió Kaworu-

—Apenas llevas unas horas acá y ya eres el más popular de toda la escuela -agregué-

—Fue realmente horrible tener a esas chicas pegadas a mí, no me dejaban ni caminar tranquilamente. No sé qué les pasa-suspiró-

—Fácil, les gustas a todas -afirmó ella-

—¿Creen que se vayan tranquilizar luego? Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño en paz.

—Se tranquilizarán en cuanto llegue otro chico guapo al que puedan acosar -dije eso sin darme cuenta-

¡¡¡Cielos santos!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué fue lo que dije!!!??? Los dos fijaron sus rojas miradas en mí y quedaron con la boca entreabierta. ¡¡¡Soy un tonto, tonto, tonto!!! Comencé a maldecirme internamente pero Kaworu terminó sonriendo aunque noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a causa de mi comentario.

—Lo siento... -bajé la mirada-

—Shinji tiene razón -agregó Tabuko- No es tu culpa ser tan atractivo.

—¡No me avergüencen! En fin, me quedaré con ustedes si no les molesta -dijo él- Creo que aquí estaré a salvo por un rato

—Shinji, ¿podrías hacer el favor de proteger a Kaworu de esas chicas?

—¿Protegerlo? -la miré con dudas-

—¡¡¡Sí, por favor!!! No me dejes solo -pidió él casi rogándome- Ya ves lo que sucedió hace rato.

—Solo no te separes de él. Si es necesario, conviértete en su sombra aquí en la escuela. Es la única manera de que esas chicas no lo molesten tanto.

—Mmm...lo intentaré -no tuve más alternativa que aceptar-

—Muchas gracias, Shinji -Kaworu sonrió de nueva cuenta-

Otra vez esa sonrisa que me dejaba tan confuso e inestable por dentro pero ya ni modo, no tuve opción alguna ante ese pedido que me hicieron. Por alguna extraña razón, desde ese momento supe que no sería una buena idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaba una semana siendo el guardaespaldas de Kaworu en la escuela a pedido suyo y de Tabuko. Aunque eso me convirtió en una de las personas más odiadas, sobre todo entre esas chicas que lo acosaban a la primera oportunidad que encontraban.

Por más que me hiciera el tonto, podía escucharlas claramente murmurando sobre mí cuando pasaba cerca de ellas, ni siquiera se molestaban en fingir. Decían que yo era como una sanguijuela por estar siempre pegado a él, que deseaba monopolizarlo y que no tenía derecho alguno a hacer eso.

También decían cosas mucho más ruines, como que quería aprovecharme de su popularidad y que lo utilizaba como un medio para conseguir "fama" entre los estudiantes u otros beneficios personales. Admito que todo eso me estaba dando mucha rabia porque esas acusaciones eran completamente falsas e infundadas. Ya no me estaba sintiendo bien con eso, necesitaba quitarme de encima el odio gratuito y masivo hacia mi persona.

Ese día me tocó ser ayudante de la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi en la enfermería de la escuela y no pude acompañar a Kaworu durante la toda la hora del almuerzo, mi turno terminó 5 minutos de que el receso finalizara.

Me dirigí al patio de la escuela a buscarlo y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo charlando muy sonriente con una chica, me quedé observándolos a cierta distancia. A ella conocía de vista, se trataba de una niña bastante bonita del segundo año que era compañera de Rei, mi hermana menor.

Cuando Kaworu notó mi presencia, volvió la vista hacia mí y se despidió de ella de inmediato. Eso sí, pude notar que la chica se veía completamente feliz con una boba sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas. No sé porque sentí cierta desconfianza y molestia, apenas lo dejé una hora y ya volvieron esas tontas a molestarlo; mi enfado aumentó cuando escuché algo.

—¡¡¡Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Nagisa-senpai. Nos vemos entonces!!! -gritó con una voz infantil y chillona mientras él se alejaba y caminaba hacia mi dirección-

Kaworu solo asintió y la chica se retiró casi corriendo; era obvio que iría a contarle a medio mundo que consiguió una salida con el chico más popular y codiciado de la escuela. Entonces él llegó conmigo y su expresión no había cambiado nada, seguía con esa sonrisa descarada mientras yo todavía no podía creer lo que acababan de ver mis ojos.

—¿Viniste por mi, Shinji? -me habló con una voz sumamente pacífica-

—Sí, aunque al parecer interrumpí algo -respondí frunciendo los labios inconscientemente, no podía disimular mi enfado-

Él colocó las manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón y se hizo el tonto, claramente queriendo desviar el tema de conversación. 

—Dime, ¿te divertiste haciendo de enfermero esta mañana?

—No hubo ninguna novedad. Fue solo hacer guardia en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia -contesté de mala gana-

—Mmm...ya veo -suspiró-El almuerzo fue aburrido sin ti y tampoco vino mi hermana, supongo tuvo cosas que hacer.

No pude contenerme, necesitaba que me diera algunas explicaciones.

—Kaworu, ¿puedes contestarme algo?

—Claro, ¿dime?

—¿¡Aceptaste tener una cita con esa chica!? -acabé por darme cuenta que eso había sonado como si le estuviera reclamando-

—Así es, saldremos el sábado por la tarde -confirmó- Quizás la lleve al cine o tomar un café. No tuve alternativa, me insistió mucho y no supe como sacármela de encima.

Su serenidad me dejó perplejo. Tenía ganas de gritarle que era un idiota y tirar del cuello de su camisa, pero ahí sí me contuve e intenté conservar la calma.

—P-pero si dijiste que no te gustaba ninguna de esas acosadoras. ¿Por qué cediste entonces a su petición?

—No lo sé en realidad pero entre todas las chicas que me han invitado a salir, me pareció la más bonita -contestó con aunque con nulo entusiasmo-

—Entonces, ¿te gusta esa chica? -me sonrojé un poco-

—No sabría responder eso aún pero es bastante mi tipo -sonrió un poco- Cabellos oscuros, ojos azules. Me parece simpática y agradable.

¡Odié tanto su respuesta! Tanto que ya no quise estar allí ni seguir viéndolo. Volteé y caminé dejándolo atrás.

—Ya veo. Ok, nos vemos.

—¡Oye, Shinji! -fue detrás de mí- ¡Espérame!

—¿Para qué? -contesté sin mirarlo- Ya conoces el camino al salón de clases, ¿no vas a perderte si vuelves solo, o sí? 

—Shinji... -murmuró por lo bajo-

—Date prisa que ya terminó la hora del almuerzo.

Seguí mi camino y no lo esperé, fui con dirección al salón de clases con una cara de pocos amigos, lo menos que quería es que me dirigieran la palabra porque estaba con unas terribles ganas de asesinar a cualquiera.

Kaworu por su parte, quedó algo descolocado, no entendía porque me fui sin él de esa manera. Mientras iba camino a su clase, la profesora Misato Katsuragi lo interceptó en el camino para pedirle ayuda.

—Nagisa, ¿podrías venir un momento? Necesito que me ayudes a transportar unos libros a un salón de clases de abajo.

—Desde luego, profesora Katsuragi.

—Gracias, eres muy amable -replicó ella- Se lo iba a pedir a Ikari pero ignoró mi llamado y se metió raudamente a su aula. Creo que no me escuchó, me dio la impresión de que estaba muy molesto.

—¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado? -dijo Kaworu encogiendo los hombros-

Me metí al aula y parecía a propósito, todos querían hablarme en ese momento y yo solo deseaba que me dejaran solo. El primero en acercarse a mí fue Kensuke, quien estaba con una expresión de felicidad tremenda.

—¡Mira mi nueva cámara, Shinji! -exclamó y vino hacia mí con intenciones de enseñarme su nueva adquisición-

—Olvídalo. No quiero ver nada -respondí y pasé de largo-

— ¡Vaya, qué carácter!

Fui hasta mi mesa esperando no ser molestado pero de nuevo, vinieron a importunarme. Esta vez fue Tōji.

—Shinji, ¿me pasas la tarea de historia?

—¡¡¡No!!!

—Anda, no seas avaro -insistió- Se me pasó hacerla.

—No fastidies, no te prestaré nada. ¡¡¡Aprende a ser más responsable y déjame en paz de una vez!!! -respondí elevando la voz-

—Vete al diablo -respondió- Ya hasta pareces mujer en sus días, ¡¡¡estás insoportable!!! -se marchó raudamente-

¡¡¡Y ahora lo que me faltaba!!! Asuka vino hasta mi lugar con una actitud dubitativa, finalmente quedó ahí de pie frente a mi mesa.

—¿Qué tienes, tonto? ¿Por qué tan malhumorado?

—Genial, ahora contigo se completó la élite de fastidiosos -contesté-

—¡No seas impertinente, idiota! Te lo pregunté por cortesía y porque el profesor de música dejó estas partituras para el raro que se sienta a tu lado, dáselo que yo no hablo con ese.

—¿Y por qué tengo que dárselo yo?

—Porque ustedes ya son familia, ¿no?

—Otra que dice esas estupideces -respondí, en verdad Asuka me irritaba demasiado- ¡¡¡Déjaselo en su mesa y lárgate!!!

Todo el salón volteó a vernos cuando me escucharon levantar la voz y de pronto, la discusión se había tornado muy acalorada con los prácticamente dos gritándonos.

—¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así, infeliz!?

—Me aturdes con tus gritos. ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan escandalosa?

—¡¡¡A los idiotas de tus amigos puedes hablarle de ese modo pero a mi no! Te voy a enseñar a respetarme!!!

Ella levantó la mano con la intención de darme una cachetada pero su intento fue totalmente frustrado cuando alguien por detrás la detuvo.

—Detente, no tienes porque agredir a Shinji...

—¡¡¡Argh!!!! ¡¡¡No me toques, imbécil!!! -volvió a gritar y Kaworu la soltó-

Pensé entonces que Asuka intentaría cachetearlo a él ya que estaba demasiado alterada, finalmente la delegada tuvo que intervenir.

—¡¡¡Oigan, dejen de pelear!!! -exigió Hikari- Asuka, tranquilízate.

—Pues dile a este homosexual que no se meta en donde no lo llaman y a este otro infeliz mal nacido que se dirija a mi con más respeto. ¡¡¡Me dan asco!!! ¡¡¡Todos ustedes me dan asco!!! -volvió a su asiento-

Todos quedaron viendo a Kaworu tras escuchar el modo que fue llamado por Asuka, pero él solo sonrió con cierto cinismo y fue a su lugar para tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Realmente quedé algo asustado con todo lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Estás bien, Shinji? -me preguntó Kaworu-

—Sí, gracias. No supe como reaccionar pero lo más probable es que si no la detenías, me hubiese volado la mejilla -contesté algo sonrojado-

—No iba a permitir que te agrediera en mi presencia.

—Por mi culpa te agredió verbalmente a ti también, lo siento... -bajé la mirada-

—¿Me agredió? -dijo con algo de extrañeza-

—Te llamó homosexual.

—No tomé eso como una agresión. Ser homosexual no tiene nada malo y al fin de cuentas, ella no sabe nada.

No entendí lo que Kaworu quiso decir con eso.

—Cualquier otro se habría sentido ofendido. Eres muy maduro, Kaworu.

—Más bien creo que lo importante es aceptarse a uno mismo, ¿no lo crees? -sonrió muy dulcemente-

—¿A qué te refieres? -ahora sí, quedé completamente ruborizado-

En ese momento entró el profesor para iniciar la nueva clase y no recibí respuesta alguna de Kaworu, solo permaneció viéndome sin dejar de sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día, Kaworu se levantó bastante temprano en la mañana con el cabello todo revuelto; caminó hacia la cocina a la par que se frotaba un ojo y bostezaba levemente. Su sentido del olfato fue invadido por un exquisito aroma que provenía del lugar hacia donde estaba yendo.

Se metió a la cocina y allí pudo ver a Tabuko, quien estaba muy contenta preparando algo para llevar a la escuela. Cuando ella notó la presencia ajena, levantó la mirada hacia su hermano.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! -exclamó- ¿Acaso mi hermano se cayó de la cama?

—Buenos días, Tabuko. Creo que me despertó el exquisito aroma de la comida que estás preparando. ¿Así qué aprendiste a cocinar? -se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que hacía-

—Sí, así es. Shinji me enseñó a cocinar, ya que es todo un experto -comentó- Claro que no soy tan buena como él pero me estoy esforzando mucho así que espero les guste este almuerzo. También lo estoy preparando para ti -sonrió con ternura-

—Estoy seguro que le encantará -dijo Kaworu- Pero hoy no iré hoy a la escuela.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? -Tabuko lo miró con extrañeza, su hermano nunca acostumbraba a faltar a clases-

—No, solo quiero seguir ensayando -contestó Kaworu- Ya sabes, la audición para ingresar a la orquesta será dentro de poco.

—Entiendo. Igual te dejaré algo de almuerzo aquí pero no quiero que se te olvide comer. ¡Ensayas demasiadas horas y no te estás alimentando adecuadamente! -lo miró con ojos acusadores- ¡Has bajado de peso otra vez! Mamá se va a preocupar cuando te vea en esas condiciones.

Kaworu la miró fijamente y sonrió, le parecía lindo el hecho de que su gemela se preocupara tanto por él, era incluso muy maternal; lo era incluso muchísimo más que su madre, quien se rehusó a volver con él de Alemania a pesar de los insistentes pedidos que le había hecho.

—No es para tanto, estoy bien. Pero si te tranquiliza, prometo comer todo lo que dejes para mi, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo. Ahora siéntate que te sirvo el desayuno -dijo ella-

—No te molestes. No quiero que pierdas tiempo o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

—Tengo bastante tiempo aún. Anda, siéntate que te acompaño a desayunar, así me das tu opinión y me dices qué tal me quedó todo lo que preparé.

—Bien.

Kaworu se sentó a la mesa en lo que su hermana le servía un exquisito desayuno compuesto por café con leche, jugo de naranja, un par de huevos revueltos, tostadas con mantequilla y frutas en rodajas. Realmente lo hizo todo con mucho esmero. Él tomó un tenedor y empezó a comer.

—¡Mmm....delicioso! -exclamó-

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso -respondió ella y también tomó asiento frente a su hermano-

—El chef Shinji hizo un buen trabajo contigo -observó Kaworu mientras seguía con su desayuno-

—Sí, fue muy paciente en verdad -comentó Tabuko y comenzó a comer también-

—Creo que fue un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

—De hecho, él es muy lindo de hecho.

—Sí que lo es -afirmó él y ni bien se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó un poco-

Tabuko lo miró con sorpresa ante ese comentario por unos instantes. Si bien le resultó un tanto extraño, acabó sonriéndole como si nada y siguieron desayunando.

\---

Ya en la escuela, cuando Tabuko me contó que Kaworu no asistiría a clases ese día, quedé algo preocupado y pensé que era por el incidente del día anterior aunque él dejó en claro que no pasaba nada con eso. De todos modos, yo me sentía un poco mal por el modo en que traté a mis amigos. 

Sabía que debía disculparme y fue así que me acerqué a Toji y Kensuke para poder conversar con ellos.

—Buenos días, chicos -los saludé bastante apenado-

—¿Mmm? -murmuró Toji, se lo veía un tanto molesto y a la vez dudoso-

—Hola Shinji -Kensuke me devolvió el saludo con una actitud bastante más relajada-

—Bueno, yo...quiero disculparme con ustedes por lo de ayer, mi actitud fue en verdad muy grosera. Estaba teniendo un mal día y me desquité con ustedes injustamente. Lo lamento, amigos.

—De acuerdo. Aceptaré tus disculpas si me prestas las tareas de hoy -respondió Tōji guiñando un ojo-

—No podría esperar otra cosa de ti, Tōji -no pude negarme a su petición, acabé prestándole un par de cuadernos-

—Tranquilo, por mi no hay problema -agregó Kensuke- Todos podemos tener un mal día.

—Se los agradezco, chicos -sonreí-

—En realidad quien armó todo el revuelo de ayer fue la señorita amargada. ¡Las mujeres son dramáticas por naturaleza! -dijo Tōji -

—Realmente te iba a pegar duro si Nagisa no la detenía -comentó Kensuke-

—Sí, ya hasta pude sentir su mano impactando contra mi mejilla -respondí al rememorar otras ocasiones en las que Asuka me había abofeteado antes-

—¡Te ibas a quedar sin mandíbula! -bromeó Tōji- Le debes una a tu cuñado.

—¡Ya te pedí que no digas eso! -quedé todo sonrojado al escucharlo- ¡Me parece muy vergonzoso!

—Y por cierto, ¿no ha venido hoy? -preguntó Kensuke al notar la ausencia de Kaworu-

—No, hoy tiene ensayo -comenté- Está esforzándose mucho para el ingreso a la orquesta.

\---

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente aunque no podía dejar de mirar el asiento vacío de Kaworu y suspirar; realmente se notaba su ausencia allí o por lo menos, yo sí la podía notar y por algún motivo me sentía un poco triste no viéndolo allí.

Eso se acrecentó bastante a la hora del almuerzo aunque si bien Tabuko estuvo conmigo a esa hora realmente buscaba la presencia de Kaworu. A ella la noté algo preocupada, veía eso en su mirada.

—¿Sucede algo? -le pregunté-

—Extraño a mis padres -contestó ella-

—¿Y cuándo regresan?

—Como en dos semanas aunque no sé si mi madre vendrá porque ella ya no quiere vivir aquí. Pero en verdad deseo mucho que estén ambos con nosotros, sobre todo con Kaworu. No han compartido casi nada con él desde que estuvo estudiando en Alemania.

—¿Pero qué tu madre no está en Alemania también?

—Sí...y aún así no pudieron disfrutar su tiempo juntos. Mi hermano ha estado demasiado obsesionado con su carrera musical, se ha aislado por bastante tiempo y todo lo que hacía era ensayar el día entero.

—Entiendo pero no te pongas mal -intenté animarla- Dos semanas pasan rápido y tal vez si hablas con tu madre sobre lo que te preocupa, ella vendrá para estar con ustedes.

—Espero sea así porque mi hermano me comienza a preocupar un poco y es por eso que deseo que ellos estén más tiempo a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Tabuko?

—No lo sé bien pero me da la impresión de que se siente muy solo y triste en ocasiones -bajó la mirada- Otra vez está cayendo en lo mismo, no hace más que encerrarse y practicar piano durante muchas horas al día. Aunque se ha vuelto muy popular en la escuela y todos lo admiran, creo que no tiene amigos de verdad.

Las palabras de Tabuko no hacían más que aumentar aquel profundo sentimiento de tristeza que ya tenía yo encima desde la mañana. Ahora sentía que necesitaba ver a Kaworu con suma urgencia, algo me oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

—Tú podrías ser el amigo que Kaworu necesita.

—¿Yo? -la miré con sorpresa-

—Sí. Me pondré muy contenta si ustedes logran forjar esa gran amistad que él necesita -afirmó- Kaworu nunca ha tenido alguien a quien pueda llamar su "mejor amigo" pero desde que te conoció a ti, me dí cuenta que tú podías ser esa persona que él necesita en su vida.

—Kaworu es una gran persona. Me parece un chico demasiado admirable, es bueno en todo lo que hace -contesté con total sinceridad- Ojalá yo pudiera ser tan solo un poco como él.

—Shinji, pase lo que pase, te ruego que no lo abandones nunca -pidió con algo de desesperación- Prométeme que no vas a abandonarlo -insistió-

—No lo haré -dije con seguridad- Te lo prometo.

—Muchas gracias, Shinji.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó, yo hice lo mismo y la correspondí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé atrapar por su calidez, su fragilidad, su dulce aroma. Por un momento, también sentí ganas de besar sus labios pero me dí cuenta que no era apropiado hacer algo como en plena escuela; por lo que preferí evitarnos problemas y no proceder.

—¿Dijiste que Kaworu se quedó a ensayar? -pregunté-

—Así es. Me gustaría quitarlo del encierro pero es demasiado obstinado.

—¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa al salida y vamos a convencerlo de dar una vuelta por ahí cerca? -propuse- Si voy contigo, no creo que se niegue a salir al menos un rato.

—Tienes razón. ¿Nos vemos a la salida entonces? -sonrió-

—Sí.

\---

En horas de la tarde, Tabuko y yo fuimos hasta su casa luego de salir de la escuela. A decir verdad, me sentía un poco ansioso por encontrarme a Kaworu allí pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento. Era rara esa sensación y eso que apenas llevaba un día sin verlo.

Cuando llegamos, la casa estaba aparentemente vacía, las luces todas apagadas y el piano cerrado. Dejamos nuestros calzados en la entrada y ella se percató de algo.

—Al parecer Kaworu no se encuentra en casa. No están sus zapatos ni su bolso -comentó-

—Entonces habrá salido a dar una vuelta por su cuenta -me sentí algo decepcionado, en verdad tenía ganas de verlo-

— Imagino volverá la rato. Dime, Shinji, ¿quieres tomar algo? -preguntó ella-

—No gracias, así estoy bien.

Tabuko fue abrir las cortinas y nos dimos cuenta lo hermosa que se veía la puesta del sol desde ese gran ventanal. Me encaminé hacia ella para contemplar mejor.

—¡Qué bonito! ¿No lo crees? -preguntó sonriente-

—Sí, creo que nunca vi un atardecer tan bello como este -contesté-

—Me alegra poder ver esto contigo, Shinji -me miró sonriente y luego tomó mi mano-

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se sonrojó un poco en cuanto me acerqué a ella. Automáticamente rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y nuestros cuerpos quedaron casi pegado. Yo no era precisamente la persona más atrevida del mundo pero desde hace ya varios días sentía muchas ganas de besarla, solo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado hasta entonces.

Noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras sus hermosos ojos carmesí iban cerrándose; una clara señal de que estaba siendo cordialmente invitado a besarla. Era la escena más encantadora y angelical que haya visto en mi vida.

Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron por fin, me sentí en el cielo. Eran suaves y ciertamente ansiaba comprobar cuan deliciosos eran. Su respiración, su aroma, su esencia, toda ella era la perfección hecha persona, en verdad yo era muy afortunado al tenerla por novia.

Rodeé a Tabuko con mi brazos y al acercarla completamente a mi cuerpo, pude sentir los latidos de su corazón. Al profundizar el beso, nos empezaba a faltar el aire pero continuamos con lo nuestro, el silencio que reinaba era roto por sus pequeños gemidos y yo estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco excitado con todo eso. 

No nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos como creíamos. Kaworu nos estaba observando en la penumbra desde uno de los pasillos, llevaba en la mano un vaso vacío que pretendía ir a dejarlo en la cocina hasta que nos vio en esa situación embarazosa y se detuvo ahí mismo.

Quedó observando la escena con muchísima molestia. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sino hasta que apretó el vaso con todas sus fuerzas y éste terminó por romperse en su mano derecha. A consecuencia de eso, los pedazos de vidrios rotos se incrustaron automáticamente en su mano, produciéndole varios cortes que parecían bastante profundos y luego empezó sangrar con rapidez.

Tabuko y yo nos separamos completamente asustados al escuchar el ruido de los restos de vidrio que cayeron al piso y el quejido que soltó Kaworu. Fuimos junto a él con prisa y entonces lo vimos con la mano y la ropa llenas de su sangre, la cual no cesaba y ya estaba manchando hasta el piso.


	5. Chapter 5

Quedé completamente horrorizado al ver a Kaworu así, todo lleno de sangre.

—¡Kaworu! Dios mío, estás...--

—¿Pero qué te pasó, hermano? -preguntó Tabuko completamente alarmada-

—Ah, rompí ese vaso -respondió él aunque su rostro y su voz parecían inexpresivos- No sé cómo sucedió.

—Voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios -anunció ella- Shinji, ayúdalo a detener esa hemorragia, por favor. Vendré de inmediato -ella salió corriendo y subió las escaleras-

—Pero...pero... -quedé totalmente pálido-

Levanté la mirada hacia él y recién allí pude notar que Kaworu denotaba algo de dolor aunque no se quejaba para nada. Yo no sabía qué debía hacer, no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Me sentía inútil e impotente, incluso me temblaban las piernas al verlo así. Él solo me miraba con un semblante muy extraño, era como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se animara.

—¿¡Qué se supone debo hacer!? -pregunté preocupado-

—Solo dame un paño -respondió-

—Sí -asentí con la cabeza y de nueva cuenta, no supe de dónde quitar uno-

—Cualquiera está bien.

—¿¡Rayos, dónde habrá un paño!? -miré a los lados intentando encontrar alguno-

No pensaba dejarlo solo e ir a buscar un paño por toda la casa. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue sacarme la camisa de la escuela y envolver su mano con ella, con eso, inmediatamente la tela blanca empezó a teñirse de rojo.

—Shinji, eso no era necesario -me dijo- Ahora tu camisa está totalmente arruinada.

—¡E-eso no importa! Ven aquí, debes sentarte -respondí-

Lo conduje hacia a la sala y lo hice sentar en un sofá sin dejar de presionar la tela contra su mano ensangrentada.

—¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto? -le pregunté-

Él solo bajó la mirada sin responder. Era la primera vez que notaba ese gesto en él y me pareció algo totalmente extraño.

—¿Pasa algo malo? -volví a preguntar-

—De repente sentí mucha rabia acumulada, presioné el vaso con todas mis fuerzas por lo que acabó por hacerse pedazos y cortarme -dijo con desánimo- Fue algo muy torpe.

—¿Rabia? ¿Por qué? -no lograba entenderlo-

—No lo sé -contestó- Fue algo totalmente súbito.

—¡Vaya! -suspiré confundido-

—Pero no me pasó nada. Ya Tabuko traerá lo que haga falta, no te preocupes -una gentil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-

—Soy un bueno para nada -dije por lo bajo-

Vimos a Tabuko bajando las escaleras y trayendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Ya se detuvo la hemorragia? -preguntó ella-

—Así parece -contesté-

—¿No me digas que esa es tu camisa, Shinji? -observó con bastante sorpresa-

—Sí. No encontré nada mejor al alcance.

—Prometo te compraré una nueva -agregó él-

—No te preocupes por eso -contesté-

—Bien, ya puedes quitársela... -indicó ella-

Así lo hice y notamos que efectivamente la hemorragia se detuvo aunque sí se hizo cortes en los dedos y la palma de la mano. En verdad había sangrado mucho y el rastro quedó completamente impregnado en mi camisa.

Tabuko empezó a desinfectar sus heridas de su hermano; yo solo miraba, no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar y tampoco sabía que decir. Me daba mucha pena ver a Kaworu así herido y algo desconcertado, estaba muy serio y podía notar en su semblante algo de tristeza conjugada con molestia. Nunca le vi esa expresión tan extraña.

Nuevamente sentí esa presión en el pecho, era en verdad muy extraño.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente -afirmó Tabuko- Te pondré estas vendas.

—De acuerdo -respondió él-

—Por suerte no tienes cortes muy significativos. ¿Dime cómo sucedió esto? -preguntó ella-

—Fue un descuido.

—Entonces debes ser más cuidadoso, de tus manos depende tu futuro como músico. ¡A ver si la próxima prestas más atención! 

—Tabuko, no lo regañes, por favor -dije-

—Está bien, Shinji. Me lo merezco -refutó él- Se los agradezco, si esto hubiese pasado estando yo solo aquí, no quiero ni imaginar todo el desastre. Capaz y hasta iba a morir desangrado.

Tabuko se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar las cosas que había utilizado.

—Bueno, iré un momento a la farmacia -comentó- Traeré más desinfectante porque ya acabó y compraré más vendas que vas a necesitar cambiártelas. Shinji, por favor, quédate con mi hermano en lo que yo regreso.

Asentí. Ella tomó su bolso y salió con prisa. Kaworu y yo quedamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, nadie dijo nada. Miré su mano vendada y realmente me preocupaba bastante. Cuando levanté la mirada, lo encontré viendome fijamente, como si estuviera examinándome y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

—¿No sería conveniente llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen? -sugerí-

—No es necesario, ya pasó -respondió-

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ¿Puedes mover tu mano? ¿Sientes mucho dolor? -comencé a preocuparme demasiado por lo que pudiera pasarle-

—¡Despreocúpate, amigo! -sonrió- Ya no estoy sangrando y no duele. Gracias a mi hermana y a ti que actuaron con rapidez.

"Amigo". Era la primera vez que me llamaba así y sentí como una molestia, a la par que la extraña opresión en mi pecho se hizo presente.

—Fue Tabuko quien hizo todo. Yo al verte ensangrentado y con ese rostro de sufrimiento, me sentí paralizado y no supe ni qué hacer -bajé la mirada-

Presioné la camisa con sangre que aún tenía en mis manos, sin darme cuenta empecé a lagrimear.

—¿Shinji, qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando? -ahora era él quien me veía con preocupación-

—Perdóname. He sido un completo inútil. No supe como socorrerte, si ella no hubiera estado aquí, iba a sumirme en una mayor desesperación. Viéndote así...me sentí tan...destrozado -estaba sollozando frente a él para entonces-

—¿Tanto así te preocupaste por mi? -preguntó lleno de intriga-

—¡¡¡Claro que me preocupé!!! No quiero que te pase nada malo -me rompí a llorar sin consuelo- ¡No lo soportaría!

—Shinji, no te pongas así. No quiero que llores...y menos por culpa mía.

—Por favor, ten más cuidado -lo miré, no me importó que me viera con el rostro bañado en lágrimas-

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo -contestó sonriendo gentilmente-

En ese momento, sentí como de pronto los brazos de Kaworu me rodearon con fuerza. No podía siquiera pensar claramente pues estaba aún demasiado angustiado. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue hundir mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo aunque no me atreví a abrazarlo también.

No podía quitarme esa escena de la cabeza. Su rostro, su sufrimiento, sus heridas, su sangre...todo me daba vueltas de nuevo, en una fracción de segundo y en medio de mi desesperación pensé que se había cortado las venas e iba a morir desangrado ante mis ojos.

Pensar en eso, en que podría perderlo para siempre, en que podría no verlo más, me llenó de tristeza, miedo y pánico. Sentí un vacío tan grande en mi ser.

_¿Qué fue eso exactamente? ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera?_


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado una noche terrible, no dormí casi nada pensando en lo que había sucedido con Kaworu. Cerraba los ojos y todo lo que veía era sangre de nuevo, tan roja como sus bellos y melancólicos ojos; y de nuevo sentía esa sensación de vacío.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no era capaz de entender qué demonios era eso y qué lo provocaba. Luego recordaba el abrazo que Kaworu me dio, ese que no me animé a corresponder y me sentía de algún modo arrepentido por eso aunque recordaba perfectamente la escena.

Estando tan cerca de él, me sentí tan bien, exactamente como cuando suelo estar con Tabuko de esa manera y por un momento llegué a creer que experimentaba algo así como una especie de atracción.

—Debe ser porque Kaworu es muy parecido a su hermana -me dije a mí mismo- Es que son prácticamente iguales...sí, eso debe ser.

Ya en horas de la mañana, me vestí con pocos ánimos para ir a la escuela y al bajar a la cocina, me encontré con mi hermana quien preparaba el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Rei -dije y tomé asiento-

—Buenos días -contestó y quedó viéndome fijamente por un momento- Aunque al parecer no lo son para ti. ¡Qué cara traes!

—Dormí muy mal, no pude descansar nada.

—Más bien parece que no dormiste nada. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Mmm...no. Fue un insomnio inusual -claro no podía decirle que no dormí nada por estar pensando la noche entera en el hermano de mi novia-

—Ya veo -contestó- Te serviré un café bien fuerte a ver si se te quita un poco ese estado lamentable.

—Sí. Gracias, Rei.

—Por cierto, papá y mamá no vendrán hoy -me informó- Tienen sobrecarga de trabajo, ya sabes, un nuevo y ambioso proyecto de la empresa.

—Entiendo. Por cierto, puede que yo no llegue a cenar hoy, así que no me esperes ni me dejes comida.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber qué harás?

—Quiero ir a casa de Tabuko, aunque aún no es seguro. Tengo que hablar con ella primero.

—Ya veo. Shinji, ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco indiscreto? No contestes si no quieres -inquirió con misterio, poniéndome un tanto nervioso-

—Claro, dime.

—Tabuko y tú ya han...--

Quedé viéndola un momento y mi rostro se tiño de rojo instantáneamente.

—¡¡¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!!! -me alarmé- ¡¡¡No digas nada más, por favor!!!

—¿Y bien? -ella insistió- ¿Ya lo hicieron?

—¡¡¡Noooo!!! Para nada, yo la respeto mucho. ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

—Pues son novios hace ya un tiempo. Es normal que deseen estar juntos...íntimamente, ¿no? -encogió los hombros-

—¡Cállate, Rei! Me da mucha vergüenza hablar de estos temas.

—Shinji, creo que eres muy inocente y al parecer ella también lo es. Pero está bien, ya no te pregunto nada, al fin de cuentas tu virginidad no es de mi incumbencia.

—¡¡¡Ahhh, bastaaaa!!! Ya se nos va a hacer tarde para la escuela -me puse abruptamente de pie-

Esa conversación con Rei hizo que todo el sueño que sentía se me fuera por completo, nunca antes me había preguntado ese tipo de cosas pero me sentí realmente avergonzado confesando a mi hermana sobre mis intimidades y fácilmente pudo decir que sigo siendo virgen. 

Al acabar de desayunar fuimos a la escuela y no me atreví a verle la cara a Rei en todo el trayecto. Una vez en la escuela, nos separamos y cada quien fue a su respectivo salón, solo que ella al doblar en uno de los pasillos, se encontró cara a cara con Kaworu y quedaron viéndose mutuamente con algo de sorpresa; sobre todo ella al ver ese rostro que ya conocía de algún lado.

—Disculpa, iba distraído -dijo él-

—No te preocupes -respondió Rei-

—¡Qué estés bien! -sonrió ligeramente y quiso seguir su camino-

—Oye, ¿por si acaso eres familiar de Tabuko Nagisa?

—Soy su hermano gemelo. Kaworu Nagisa, a tus órdenes. ¿Y tú eres?

—Ikari, Rei Ikari.

—¿Ikari? ¿Familiar de Shinji Ikari?

—Sí, soy su hermana menor.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! Shinji y yo somos buenos amigos. Sabía que tenía una hermana pero no tenía idea de que fueras tú. Te he visto de lejos en ocasiones pero no los pude relacionar porque son bastante diferentes.

—Sí, es verdad. En cambio, yo ya decía que vi tu rostro en alguna parte y es obvio, eres idéntico a Tabuko.

—Sí, no podemos negar eso -volvió a sonreír-

—Tabuko ya es como de mi familia, ¿sabes? Eso quiere decir que tú y yo somos ¿concuñados?

—Mmm...pues así parece. He de decir que Shinji tiene una hermana realmente muy bonita.

—Eres muy amable, Nagisa -quedó un tanto ruborizada-

—Dime Kaworu.

—Desde luego, al fin de cuentas también somos como familia política, ¿no? Puedes llamarme Rei.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos luego, Rei.

Kaworu se retiró con prisa hacia el salón y Rei quedó viéndolo un momento mientras se marchaba, le pareció agradable aunque un poco misterioso. En tanto, él siguió su camino con cierta molestia, ya que al ver su mano vendada, recordó también lo acontecido el día anterior cuando se cortó.

—¿Así que Rei y yo somos "concuñados" porque Tabuko ya es parte de la familia Ikari? -exhaló con fuerza- Sí, lo sé. Esto está mal, realmente muy mal pero ya entendí que me he enamorado de Shinji y si no hago algo estos celos acabarán consumiéndome por completo.

Al ver entrar a Kaworu al salón quedé ciertamente sorprendido, todos se dieron cuenta de que traía una venda en la mano y varios compañeros lo rodearon para preguntarle qué le había pasado. Él con una sonrisa los evadió rápidamente diciendo que fue un accidente casero y se encaminó a su asiento aunque fue seguido por Tōji a cierta distancia, quien estaba en plan de bromista de mal gusto.

—Buenos días, Shinji. ¿Cómo estás? -Kaworu me saludó con esa amable sonrisa que me dí cuenta buscaba todos los días-

—Estoy bien pero ¿tú cómo amaneciste? -lo miré preocupado-

—Bastante bien pero ya quiero quitarme esta molesta venda -contestó sentándose-

—Me alegra saber que estás mejor -sonreí con timidez-

En ese momento, Tōji llegó frente a la mesa de Kaworu con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

—¿Así que su alteza Nagisa tuvo un accidente en la mano? Eso es realmente muy sospechoso.

—Mmm...pues sí -respondió Kaworu- Fue un descuido de mi parte.

—Eres terrible, Nagisa pero a mí no me engañas... -se acercó más a él-

—No comprendo -respondió Kaworu, viendo al otro con dudas-

—Lo tuyo no fue un accidente, ¿verdad? ¡Tú mismo lo provocaste!

—Explícate, Suzuhara -Kaworu lo miró sorprendido-

No entendía el punto de Tōji ni las tonterías que le estaba diciendo a Kaworu pero también me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

—¡No lo fastidies, Tōji! -intervine- En serio, fue un accidente, yo estuve allí y lo vi.

—Jajajajajaja no puede ser, Shinji. ¿Por qué me decepcionas de esta manera? ¡Jamás lo hubiera esperé de ti! -se echó a reír burlonamente-

—¿Qué te pasa? -lo miré con extrañeza-

—Es que esos accidentes en las manos tienen relación directa con el exceso de fap -se volvió a Kaworu otra vez-

—¿Con el exceso de qué? -Kaworu estaba aún más confundido-

—¡Tōji idiota, cállate! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan bajo y decirle a Kaworu algo así!? -quedé totalmente sonrojado-

—Quise decir que te has masturbado exageradamente y te lastimaste la mano, ¿cierto? -inquirió Toji viendo fijamente a Kaworu-

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh Tōji, sí que eres un tonto!!! -dije nervioso-

Kaworu también quedó viéndolo fijamente sin denotar expresión alguna, yo me moría de la vergüenza por lo que el otro acababa de decir y no sabía dónde meter mi cara. Pensé que Kaworu se ofendería o algo así.

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad su alteza? -insistió el muy idiota-

—Sí, eres un genio, Suzuhara. Creo que me has descubierto, así que te pediré que guardes ese secreto, ¿lo prometes? -respondió Kaworu-

—¿¡Qué!? No puedo creer lo que escucho -dije-

—Ok, lo haré si Shinji me presta la tarea.

—¡¡¡Eres un maldito aprovechado, Tōji!!! -respondí-

—Lo siento, Shinji, creo que te metí en un problema -dijo Kaworu sonriendo con cinismo-

—¡Ya qué remedio! Llévate mi carpeta y deja de fastidiar.

—Gracias, señores jejeje

Tōjitomó mi carpeta de tareas y se marchó con aires de satisfacción. Me quedé completamente avergonzado por lo sucedido, en cambio Kaworu solo sonreía como si todo hubiese sido muy divertido. Jamás esperé que él se viera involucrado en esa clase de conversaciones subidas de tono con tanta facilidad y desenvoltura.

—TōjiSuzuhara es un chico muy gracioso y ocurrente -comentó Kaworu-

—Es un atrevido y un cínico -respondí-

—Lo tomas demasiado en serio, Shinji. Yo solo le seguí la corriente y eché a perder la broma que quiso hacerme.

—¿Cómo dice esas cosas? -le reproché-

—En fin, cambiando de tema, me gustaría acompañarte hoy en el almuerzo como siempre pero no podré, así que me disculpo de antemano -comentó con una expresión extraña-

—¿Tienes cosas que hacer? -pregunté dudoso-

—Sí, debo ver a aquella chica que me invitó a salir.

En cuanto dijo eso, sentí que me echaron agua fría de golpe. Lo miré con cierto reproche pero luego intenté fingir que no me importaba para nada.

—Ya veo -respondí desviando la mirada, en verdad me sentía muy decepcionado-

—Voy a cancelar la cita -dijo- No podré salir con ella.

Y de pronto, sentí que el cielo se abrió ante mí. Quise sonreír y quizás abrazarlo, ¿qué fue ese impulso que sentí?

—¿La cancelarás? -pregunté con seriedad-

—Sí, básicamente por dos razones. El sábado tendré práctica de piano y además prefiero no salir con alguien que no me interesa -afirmó muy seguro-

—Entiendo.

—Así que para compensarla y que no se sienta mal, la acompañaré en el almuerzo.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte -claro que eso de nuevo no me gustó pero me molestó menos-

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Ciertamente me sentí aliviado al saber que Kaworu canceló la cita que tenía con esa chica y por algún motivo eso me puso muy contento, aunque no sabía la razón exacta. 

A la salida me encontré con Tabuko y decidimos ir por un helado. Kaworu no vino con nosotros porque decidió quedarse en clases de recuperación ya que se había ausentado en la escuela debido a sus prácticas. Nos encontrábamos en la estación de trenes esperando uno para dirigirnos al centro de la ciudad.

—Kaworu es realmente muy responsable con los estudios -comenté con mi novia-

—Sí, aunque su mayor pasión es la música -replicó ella-

—Es verdad. Espero que su mano sane pronto.

—Sí, hoy está mucho mejor. Y hablando de música...Shinji, me gustaría escucharte tocando el cello.

—Pero ya perdí la práctica, no ejecuto hace ya un par de años.

—No hay problema, yo sé que tienes talento y podrás tocar de nuevo fácilmente -insistió-

Tabuko recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—E-eso no es verdad, soy un poco torpe -me ruboricé-

—¡¡¡Tengo una idea!!! -dijo entusiasmada-

—¿Idea?

—Sí, le diré a mi hermano te ayude a retomar el ritmo.

—¿¡Queee!? ¡¡¡Noooo, ni siquiera lo pienses!!! -me alarmé-

—¿Pero por qué no? ¿No confías en él? ¡Shinji, mi hermano es un prodigio!

—Claro que confío en él, no me mal entiendas. Solo que me daría mucha pena que perdiera el tiempo con alguien tan mediocre como yo que no le llega ni a los talones -bajé la mirada- 

—Shinji, deja de denigrarte, ¿quieres? -refutó algo molesta-

—Conozco mis límites y en verdad no quiero ocasionarle molestias a Kaworu.

—¡Ninguna molestia! Es más, él necesita practicar mucho para el ingreso a la orquesta. ¡Tú podrías serle de gran ayuda!

No dije nada, solo la miré encogiendo los hombros.

—¡Vamos! No pongas esa cara, ya hablaré con él al regresar -dijo decidida-

Los parlantes de la estación anunciaban que el tren que esperábamos estaba acercándose, nos dirigimos al andén correspondiente aunque quedé muy preocupado ante la repentina ocurrencia de mi novia. 

Algo me decía que esa idea era mala por demás.


	7. Chapter 7

Había anochecido cuando llegué a casa aún desconcertado con la idea de Tabuko, quien estaba demasiado confiada respecto a mi capacidad musical. En tanto, yo ni siquiera sabía si aún era capaz de tocar algo pues ya hacía tiempo ni siquiera quitaba el cello para limpiarlo.

Regresé más temprano de lo previsto ya que los planes con mi novia cambiaron por el camino. Al meterme a la casa, me encontré con mi hermana.

—Hola Rei, ya llegué.

—¿Quieres cenar? -preguntó-

—No, gracias, no tengo hambre -respondí- Tomaré una ducha e iré a dormir.

Estaba por subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación cuando Rei vino hacia mí y pude notar algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un inusual nerviosismo en el tono de su voz.

—Espera, Shinji... -pidió-

—¿Uh? Qué sucede? -la observé con extrañeza-

—Hoy conocí a Kaworu Nagisa -comentó y una muy leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-

Al escuchar ese nombre, sentí algo extraño. Sí, otra vez. Ella prosiguió entonces.

—No me dijiste que Tabuko tenía un hermano gemelo.

—Sí, así es. ¿Entonces hablaste con él? -pregunté-

—Sí, lo hice y a decir verdad, estoy realmente impresionada.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es un chico muy atractivo. Quiero decir, no hablo de su atractivo físico o su bonito rostro sino que...hay algo en él que me atrajo de forma inmediata -confesó-

No supe qué decirle, me tomó completamente desprevenido.

—Me gustaría poder conocerlo más. Dime, ¿él...tiene novia?

¿Así que mi hermana Rei conoció a Kaworu y ahora está interesada en él? ¿¡¡¡Pero...pero qué demonios es esto!!!?No sé qué me provocó escucharla hablando de él de esa manera pero sentía que la sangre me hervía.

Exactamente como cuando lo vi a él en compañía de la chica con quien concretó esa cita que finalmente canceló. Esa misma molestia la sentía ahora pero hacia mi hermana.

—¡¡¡No, no tiene novia!!! -exclamé alterado y mis nervios me estaban por traicionar- D-digo, n-no lo sé...no sé nada de eso.

—¿No lo sabes? Pero si él me dijo que ustedes son buenos amigos, si es así deberías saber eso, ¿no? Cuéntame más sobre él, por favor.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan interesada?

—¿No es evidente? Kaworu Nagisa me gusta -se ruborizó aún más-Quiero saber más de él para acercarme y ver si tengo alguna oportunidad de salir con él.

Definitivamente no podía escucharla más, exhalé con total fastidio. Sabía que debía tranquilizarme un poco.

—Mira Rei, es necesario que sepas que a Kaworu no le interesa tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con nadie porque está metido de lleno en sus estudios de música -aseveré-

Me dí cuenta que no fue acertado contarle eso, el brillo en sus ojos se hizo más notorio.

—¿¡Es músico!? -exclamó totalmente encantada- ¡¡¡Dios, entonces es perfecto!!!

—¿Entendiste lo que te dije, Rei? ¡¡¡A Kaworu no le interesan las chicas!!! -cuando dije eso ya totalmente alterado-

—¿Pero qué te pasa? -me miro extrañada- ¿Cómo está eso de que no le interesan las chicas?

—Hasta mañana, estoy muy cansado.

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo, me encerré en la habitación y lancé mi mochila con fuerza sobre la cama pues sentía mucha rabia. ¿Rei interesada en Kaworu? ¡Era lo único que faltaba!

Después de estar dando vueltas a lo tonto por mi habitación, me senté en la cama y tomé el celular. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marqué a Tabuko y por forturna, ella contestó enseguida.

—¡Shinji! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien a casa?

—Sí, hace un momento. Dime algo, ¿ya hablaste con Kaworu? -pregunté-

—Verás, ahora está tomando un baño pero lo haré cuando nos dispongamos a cenar. Pero si llamas a pedirme que no lo haga, desde ya te digo que pierdes tu tiempo... -contestó-

—Es que...llamaba a pedirte todo lo contrario. Dile a Kaworu que quiero que me ayude a retomar mis prácticas de música, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo -afirmé muy seguro-

—¡Vaya! Me alegra escuchar eso, te siento muy determinado. ¿Pero a que se debe el cambio de opinión tan drástico y repentino? -preguntó sorprendida-

—Pues, ¿quién mejor que Kaworu para ayudarme a desarrollar mi talento?

—¡Sí, será genial! Hablaré con él entonces -se entusiasmó por completo, ella estaba de lo más encantada y apoyaba completamente la moción-

—Gracias, linda. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

—Descansa, también te quiero.

Colgué y sentí que moría de la vergüenza.

—"Te quiero mucho" ¿En verdad me atreví a decirle eso a Tabuko?

Me puse de pie y fui directo a sacar mi cello del armario, estaba en su estuche y lucía intacto, exactamente como lo dejé hace tiempo atrás. Lo saqué al igual que al arco, lo afiné un poco y empecé a tocar unas notas.

—Veamos...mmm...

Cerré los ojos, me concentré y me dejé llevar por lo que había aprendido hace años. Así, sin darme cuenta estaba tocando aquella hermosa sinfonía de Bach, la Suite Nº 1 y sonaba bien, tal vez, demasiado bien.

En ese momento, tras terminar de limpiar la cocina, Rei subió las escaleras y se estaba dirigiendo rumbo a su habitación cuando al pasar frente a mi puerta escuchó que estaba tocando y quedó totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Shinji está volviendo a tocar? -se preguntó- ¡¡¡Y vaya de qué manera!!!

Permaneció en el pasillo durante unos minutos escuchándome tocar algunas piezas que me venían a la mente.

—Debo admitir que es bueno, incluso suena mejor que antes. ¿A qué se deberá esto? Si recuerdo que ya no quería tocar porque estaba inseguro.

\---

Después de tomar su baño, Kaworu bajó las escaleras y se metió a la cocina, donde Tabuko estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

—Mmm, ¡qué bien huele! -dijo él, sentándose a la mesa-

—Creo que mis dotes culinarios mejoran cada vez más -contestó ella-

—Eres una buena aprendiz o Shinji es un buen instructor.

—Me inclino por la segunda opción. Ah por cierto, hay algo que quiero consultarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella empezó a servir la cena.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo practicando con el piano a solas. ¿No crees que sería más entretenido tener un compañero de práctica?

—Tal vez pero sinceramente no he tenido tiempo de socializar demasiado en el ámbito musical desde que regresé y no sé de nadie que pueda tocar conmigo.

—¿Qué tal Shinji? -propuso Tabuko con una sonrisa alentadora-

Kaworu la miró un tanto sorprendido y se ruborizó un poco al escucharla, luego bajó la mirada a su plato.

 

—¿Shinji?

—¡Desde luego! ¿Recuerdas cuando se vieron por primera vez? Estaba tocando el piano y lo hizo genial. Pero aunque lo suyo es el cello, me dijo que está interesado en retomar las lecciones de música -comentó ella-

—Esa fue idea tuya, ¿cierto? -cuestionó él- Crees que acabaré mentalmente afectado si continúo así, tanto tiempo solo y aislado tocando el piano.

—La verdad, sí lo creo. Me preocupas tanto algunas veces, hermano -suspiró- No te das cuenta pero tu obsesión por ingresar a la orquesta te está desgastando demasiado.

—¿Y quieres que Shinji me acompañe a las prácticas?

—Hablé con él poco antes de que bajaras aquí y me dijo que desea le ayudes a reintegrarse a la música ya que tú eres el más indicado para ello. ¿Qué dices?

Kaworu estaba entre sorprendido y emocionado, intentó actuar normal aunque debajo del mantel estaba apretando sus puños.

—Yo...bueno... -se sonrojó bastante- Me encantaría.

—¡Genial! Habla mañana con él y ponganse de acuerdo, ¿sí?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Tabuko. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo -la miró y sonrió-

—Lo sé -le devolvió la miraba pero algo soberbia- Jajajaja es broma, por favor, come antes de que se enfríe la cena.

Tras acabar de cenar, levantaron la mesa y Kaworu se encargó de lavar los platos mientas Tabuko limpiaba la mesada.

—Cocinas muy bien, la cena estuvo deliciosa -elogió a su hermana- Shinji se sentirá orgulloso de ti cuando se lo diga.

—Gracias. Aunque espero tener oportunidad de cocinar para sus padres también alguna vez.

—¿Cómo son los señores Ikari? Me gustaría conocerlos también.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -exclamó toda emocionada- La la madre de Shinji se llama Yui, es hermosa y gentil, me encantaría ser como ella algún día, creo que es una mujer perfecta. Es buena madre y también una excelente profesional. ¡Shinji la adora!

—Ya veo. ¿Y su padre? -preguntó él-

—Su padre se llama Gendo. Mmm...bueno, es un hombre muy reservado y serio. Casi no habla y aunque al principio me daba miedo, siempre me ha tratado amablemente.

—A propósito, hoy en la escuela conocí a Rei Ikari.

—¡Ah sí, Rei! -sonrió- Me estaba olvidando de ella.

—Me cayó muy bien, veo que te tiene gran estima.

—Rei es muy linda aunque en principio no es demasiado sociable que digamos, creo que en eso se parece al padre.

—¿En serio? Pues no me pareció, ella inició la conversación conmigo cuando se percató de mi parecido contigo.

—Entiendo.

—Es muy bonita. Tiene los ojos así como nosotros -agregó él-

—Es verdad, tengo entendido que salió más bien a sus parientes maternos porque Shinji sí se parece a sus padres y Rei no.

—Ojalá pueda verla otra vez -dijo él mientras sonreía-

—¡Mmm...vaya! ¿Y eso? -exclamó Tabuko viéndolo de manera acusadora-

—Es que...es diferente a todas las chicas que conocí en la escuela hasta ahora. Eso me llamó la atención.

—Podríamos conseguirte una cita con ella si quieres juju... -en plan de casamentera-

—N-no...olvídalo -volvió a sonrojarse-

—Kaworu, dime, ¿te gusta alguien?

Kaworu sintió un calor extraño recorriéndole el cuerpo, tras dudarlo un poco se animó a responder con sinceridad disfrazada.

—Sí... -admitió-

—¿¡Quién!? -preguntó ella con ganas de saber-

—Pues... -suspiró- ...la persona que me gusta es...Ikari.

—¿Entonces sí te gusta Rei? ¡¡¡Ah, eso es muy bueno!!! Creo que ustedes harían una hermosa pareja.

Él optó por no decir más nada al respecto, terminó sus quehaceres y se apresuró a salir de allí.

—Iré a dormir. Hasta mañana, Tabuko.

—Descansa, hermano -sonrió-

Kaworu fue con prisa a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta suspiró algo aliviado por haber salido de la vista de su hermana.

—Lo siento Tabuko pero el Ikari que en realidad me gusta es Shinji -bajó la vista al piso- No, no es solo eso...más que gustarme, estoy completamente enamorado de él.

Luego fue hasta su cama y se dejó caer allí.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

\---

Días después de aquello, Kaworu y yo habíamos empezado nuestras prácticas de música. Aunque yo no estaba del todo seguro, recordé todo en cuestión de poco tiempo y al cabo de unos días ya entré en calor.

Él tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, no pude haber encontrado un mejor compañero. Verlo tocar era impresionante, no solamente tenía mucho talento y gracia sino que también me enteré que estaba componiendo un concierto, lo cual me pareció sumamente admirable. 

Debo admitir que a la par de aprender de él, me estaba divirtiendo mucho aunque en todos esos días de práctica, teníamos a Tabuko presente y aunque ella no nos molestaba, no sé si era impresión mía pero notaba a Kaworu un poco distante y ensimismado debido a su presencia.

Al acabar la práctica de ese día, Tabuko me acompañó hasta la estación de trenes para volver a mi casa y se inició una conversación que me irritó bastante.

—Dime Shinji, ¿Rei tiene novio?

—¿Eh? Pues...no -la miré extrañado-

—¡Qué bueno! Entonces mi hermano está de parabienes -dijo sonriente- ¡Debo decírselo de inmediato!

—¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté con algo de temor-

—Es que Kaworu y Rei se conocieron hace varios de días en la escuela y creo que hubo como un flechazo -contestó ella con notable alegría-

—Ah, ya veo -quise que el tema acabara allí-

Volví la vista al frente. No sé porque me molestaban sus comentarios, quería que se callara y no dijera nada más sobre eso. No respondí pero ella siguió y sentí que algo se quebraba en mi interior.

—Kaworu me confesó que le gusta Rei.

—¿E-en serio? -miré hacia otra parte, no podía procesar lo que ella me contaba-

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no salimos los 4 este fin de semana? Luego inventamos un pretexto para que se queden solos y entonces...--

Interrumpí sus planes con tono severo y firme.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!!

—¡Ay Shinji, no sabía que fueras tan celoso por tu hermana! Kaworu no es un mal chico, al contrario, tú lo conoces y es el mejor candidato que Rei podría encontrar -afirmó con algo de molestia-

—Lo sé. No me quedan dudas de eso. Pero a mi padre no le gustará la idea de que su "princesa" ya tenga novio a esta edad.

Sentí como Tabuko me miraba aún más llena de sorpresa y a los pocos segundos estallaba en risa por lo que dije.

—Jajajajajajajaja ¿En qué época vives, Shinji? Si tu padre llegara a conocer a Kaworu, se convencerá de que es la mejor opción para su amada "princesa" Rei. ¡Vamos! ¿No me dirás que no harían una bella pareja y además todos quedaríamos en familia?

—¡Olvídalo! Además no es solo eso, Kaworu no debería perder el tiempo en cuestiones amorosas. Sabemos que él tiene un gran peso sobre sus hombros y lo más importante para él es ingresar a la orquesta. Una novia en estos momentos solo le distraería -sostuve-

—Bueno...en parte tienes razón.

—¿Lo ves? -encogí los hombros-

Y cuando creí que la hice desistir de esa tonta idea, me equivoqué.

—Igual no renunciaré a mi objetivo de unirlos.

—¿¡Qué!? -la miré sorprendido-

—En cuanto Kaworu ingrese a la orquesta, lo convenceré para que conquiste a Rei -sonrió con determinación-

—Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nada que te haga cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto? -reclamé fruciendo los labios-

—En un par de meses todas las presiones de Kaworu habrán acabado. Después de eso, será libre y ya no tendrá que estar ensayando como ahora.

—Libre... -murmuré-

_En cuanto Kaworu ingrese a la orquesta, nuestras prácticas habrán terminado._

Fue eso lo que pensé en cuanto escuché las palabras de Tabuko. Esa idea me resultaba deprimente; pasaron pocos días desde que Kaworu y yo empezamos con las prácticas de cello y piano pero ya se me había hecho una divertida y agradable rutina. Era algo que me entusiasmaba y me llenaba de una emoción extraña. No quería que eso terminara tan pronto.

Finalmente mi tren llegó, me despedí de Tabuko y me marché bastante aturdido, no hacía más que suspirar. Era una sensación como de nostalgia, una que llenaba mi corazón de tristeza y amargura.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ambos estaban sentados al borde de la cama de Kaworu._

_—Te amo, Shinji -susurró el albino viéndolo a los ojos-_

_—¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaworu? -contestó el otro sonrojado-_

_—Lo que escuchaste, te amo -sonrió-_

_Y entonces, Kaworu lo tomó del rostro mientras Shinji iba quedando atrapado en la profundidad de esos bellos ojos color carmín, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y casi por inercia cerró los ojos, como una clara e inequívoca señal de entrega y aceptación._

_Por supuesto, el chico mayor entendió eso perfectamente y lo besó. Primero tierno y luego más apasionado; tomó a Shinji por la nuca para profundizar ese beso y después conseguir apoderarse de su lengua. Al cabo de un rato, solo los pequeños gemidos de ambos se oían en la habitación._

_Shinji no tenía dominio de sus actos, sentía su cuerpo temblar y sus latidos acelerarse cada vez más, era la sensación más placentera del mundo y no quería que eso acabara pero unos instantes después empezó a resentir la falta de aire._

_Al darse cuenta, Kaworu quebró el beso y lo miró de un modo muy sugestivo, sintiéndose satisfecho de cierto modo. También le producía mucha ternura ver a Shinji todo ruborizado y sin saber como actuar ante lo que aconteció._

_—Tenía unas ganas tremendas de saber cómo besas. Lo haces bien...tus labios son exquisitos -dijo Kaworu-_

_—Es...es mejor que me vaya -dijo Shinji bajando la mirada-_

_—¿Y crees acaso que te lo voy permitir?_

_—Kaworu, por favor._

_—No, Shinji, no dejaré que te vayas ahora. Voy a poseerte como lo vine deseando desde que te conocí -sonrió-_

_Kaworu se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo y estaba completamente dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que se traía en mente, dejando a Shinji completamente nervioso._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—¿Acaso me dirás que no te gustó que te besara así?_

_—Por favor, detén esto._

_—¿Me pides que me detenga aún cuando también te encuentras completamente excitado?_

_Sin previo aviso, Kaworu condujo una de sus manos sobre la bragueta de Shinji, pudiendo notar y sentir la erección ya formada allí, dejándolo por demás avergonzado y sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_—En realidad tú no quieres que me detenga, ¿verdad, Shinji? -empezó a acariciarle sobre el pantalón-_

_—¡Ah...! -un gemido escapó de la boca del castaño, dejando ver cómo se encontraba para entonces-_

_—Estoy igual que tú -confesó Kaworu- Puedes tocarme si quieres._

_—Kaworu... -murmuró bastante apenado-_

_—Déjamelo todo a mí. Prometo hacerte sentir muy bien._

_Shinji sintió la fría mano de Kaworu metiéndose a su pantalón para luego tomar su erecto miembro. Su cuerpo se tensó totalmente lanzando un gemido entrecortado y sintiendo algo de dolor a causa de su excitación. En verdad, su intimidad estaba reclamando alguna atención urgente._

_—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -gimió más-_

_—¡Cuanta ansiedad! Solo relájate, Shinji. Voy a amarte de todas las formas posibles esta noche._

_Fue entonces que el albino condujo sus labios al cuello ajeno para besarlo mientras su mano que yacía dentro del pantalón ajeno empezaba una tarea aparte, proporcionándole atrevidas caricias que lo estaban enloqueciendo._

_Los gemidos de Shinji eran cada vez más altos y las caricias de Kaworu más intensas a la par que le susurraba al oído algunas frases en alemán que sonaban ciertamente muy sensuales. El albino sabía que Shinji no las entendería pero que tenían un resultado bastante bueno; pudo sintió que no faltaba mucho para que se viniera._

_—Ja, so...du hast noch nicht genug, was? (Bien, así que quieres más, verdad?)_

_—¡¡¡Kaworu, me voy a correr...aaahhh!!!_

_—Ich möchte hören, wie Du darum bittest... (Quiero escucharte rogar por ello...)_

_Era demasiado excitante, él nunca había escuchado a Kaworu hablando alemán pero lo que sea estuviera diciendo, sonaba tan pervertido que lo ponía a mil._

_—Shinji, Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? (Shinji,se siente bien, ¿no?)_

_Shinji no lo resistió más, había llegado a un orgasmo verdaderamente exquisito. En tanto, Kaworu sonrió al sentir esos fluidos blanquecinos en su mano y se acercó a besarlo de nuevo. Pero en ese mismo momento, Tabuko abrió de golpe la puerta la habitación alertada por esos gemidos extraños y ambos voltearon a ver quedando pálidos y temerosos._

\---

Kaworu abrió los ojos y despertó de repente en su cama. Estaba todo traspirado y agitado, había tenido un sueño ciertamente intenso y muy real; se miró a sí mismo y pudo ver que estaba todo excitado.

—Fue un sueño -murmuró sintiéndose completamente frustrado-

Suspiró y luego sus ojos quedaron fijos en el techo de su habitación.

—Estoy completamente descontrolado. Todo esto es porque lo deseo, en verdad deseo mucho a Shinji -susurró- ¡Diablos, soy de lo peor!

Esa madrugada, Kaworu necesitó masturbarse unas cuantas veces para poder aliviarse. Se sentía bastante alterado al descubrir que sus deseos hacia Shinji estaban empezando a adquirir connotaciones abiertamente sexuales. Ya no era solo un deseo inocente de estar a su lado, ver su sonrisa y compartir momentos.

Ahora esos sentimientos ya no eran tan simples, habían sido salpicados por la lujuria y estaba completamente seguro de que todo eso iba a ponerse peor si no satisfacía esos deseos que consideraba insanos. 

Moría de ganas por poderlo besar y tocar a ese castaño que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y anhelos. Pero lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir realmente mal, era el hecho de saber que traicionaba a su hermana, cuando había sido ella quien hizo todo lo posible por convertirlos en grandes amigos.

Kaworu abrazó su almohada con fuerza. Se sentía asfixiado por lo que le provocaba por ese bonito chico prohibido que era novio de su hermana. Aunque también sentía rabia, celos e impotencia al saber que Shinji y Tabuko estaban juntos; no pudo soportarlo más, hundió su rostro en la almohada y lloró con amargura. Sentía que ese amor acabaría haciéndole cometer un montón de desaciertos.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días habían transcurrido con aparente calma y normalidad. Kaworu y yo continuamos con nuestras prácticas del dueto de piano y cello pero me llamó la atención que Tabuko ya no nos acompañaba en esas ocasiones.

Tocamos un repertorio que pasaba por Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Verdi y otros. Realmente estaba impresionado con el talento de Kaworu; era demasiado bueno tocando el piano y aunque intentaba llevarle el ritmo, me sentía muy mal las veces que hacía tonterías y debíamos recomenzarlo todo.

Pensaba que terminaría completamente harto de mí por las fallas que tenía. Sin embargo, con mucha paciencia y dedicación, me corregía los errores y me indicaba como hacerlo mejor, siempre con una sonrisa y con la mejor predisposición del mundo.

Esa tarde nos encontrábamos en su casa y habíamos acabado con el ensayo cuando de repente, una fuerte lluvia se desato. Por algún motivo, notaba alegría en el rostro de mi compañero.

—Shinji, estás mejorando un poco más cada día. Te felicito.

—Todo es gracias a ti, Kaworu.

—Creo que no pude encontrar un mejor compañero para mis práctica -afirmó- Gracias por tu ayuda. Si consigo ingresar a la orquesta, te dedicaré ese logro.

—Bueno, la idea de ensayar juntos fue de Tabuko. Por cierto, ¿por qué ya no nos acompaña? ¿Pasó algo? -pregunté con curiosidad-

Vi como su sonrisa se esfumó de forma instantánea, como si le hubiera molestado el hecho de que mencionara a su hermana. Se puso a rejuntar las partituras y las ordenó mientras me contestó con un notable desinterés.

—Simplemente le pedí que no viniera más a nuestras prácticas.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? -quedé algo sorprendido-

—Es que ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Los músicos somos tú y yo, ¿cierto? No necesitamos espectadores en nuestros ensayos. Tabuko solo viene a desconcentrarnos.

Era evidente que se había molestado pero eso que afirmaba no era del todo cierto; Tabuko nunca nos molestó ni nos interrumpió, simplemente solo nos observaba. Intenté componer la situación.

—Hoy en verdad estuvimos muy bien -dije mirándolo de frente-

—Es que juntos somos increíbles -respondió devolviéndome la mirada, nuevamente con una sonrisa-

—¡Sí!

Asentí rápidamente y bajé la mirada para luego apresurarme a guardar mi cello en su lugar. Le dí la espalda un momento porque me hallaba totalmente sonrojado, todavía sentía que esa mirada tan directa y profunda era capaz de ver hasta mi alma y algunas veces el tono de su voz, conseguía hacerme estremecer.

Cuando volteé de nueva cuenta hacia Kaworu, lo encontré viéndome fijamente y sonreí con timidez. En verdad me estaba empezando a sentir extraño y algo incómodo; no sabía que decirle, ya no se me ocurría ningún tema de conversación y sentía cierta tensión entre ambos.

—Iré por unas bebidas -dijo él-

—E-está bien -contesté un poco nervioso-

Cuando Kaworu se marchó para la cocina, escuché que abrían la puerta de entrada y quedé viendo hacia allí. Era Tabuko que había llegado algo empapada ya que la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar.

—Hola Shinji, algo me decía que aún te iba a encontrar aquí.

—Sí, ya terminamos el ensayo. Esperaré a que deje de llover para poder ir a mi casa -contesté-

Ella se acercó a mi con intenciones de darme un abrazo pero en ese momento Kaworu regresó con las bebidas que había dicho y la interrumpió.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Mira cómo vienes toda empapada, ¿acaso quieres que Shinji se resfríe?

Ambos volteamos a verlo. Él bajó la bandeja con las bebidas en la mesa de la sala y quedó viéndonos con una mirada autoritaria. Por supuesto, ella pensó que era una exageración.

—¿Qué te traes, eh? ¡Solo iba a abrazar a Shinji!

—Pero no en esas condiciones. Si él se resfría, vas a arruinar nuestras prácticas. Así que mejor ve a secarte y cambiarte de ropa ahora mismo, luego lo abrazas todo lo que quieras.

—Kaworu, está bien -intervine-

—¡No, no está bien! No puedo permitir que te enfermes por la irresponsabilidad de mi hermana -contestó-

—De acuerdo, ¡argh! ¡¡¡A veces eres tan maniático!!! -dijo ella para luego retirarse con prisa-

Quedé viéndola marcharse, ciertamente que me dio un poco de pena ya que ella solo quería ser cariñosa como de costumbre.

\---

Rato después, Tabuko bajó nuevamente y se nos unió. Noté que Kaworu se había puesto bastante serio. Nos habíamos sentado todos en los sofás dispuestos en la sala, él ocupó uno de los individuales en tanto, ella y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el más amplio.

Mi novia tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y también tomaba una de mis manos, mientras tanto vi cómo Kaworu nos examinaba de tanto en tanto. Sin embargo, ella ni se percató porque hablaba de cualquier cosa.

—¡Vaya! Pero qué lluvia, ¿no? Parece que no va a detenerse y ya anocheció -dije-

—Deberías quedarte a pasar la noche aquí. No creo que sea conveniente que regreses en estas condiciones...podría ser peligroso -sugirió ella-

—¿Pasar la noche...aquí? -pregunté dubitativo-

—Sí, aunque la habitación de huéspedes no está hecha. Puedes dormir con Kaworu, ¿verdad, hermano?

—Claro, no habrá problema alguno con -secundó sonriendo de forma extraña-

Él clavó la mirada en mí haciéndome nuevamente sonrojar.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! No quiero causarles molestias -me apresuré a rechazar la propuesta-

—Pero si no es ninguna molestia, Shinji -agregó Kaworu-

—Quieres dormir conmigo, ¿cierto? -agregó Tabuko con un tonito pervertido-

—¡¡¡Aaahhhh!!! -aún más ruborizado- ¡¡¡No me dejes mal parado frente a tu hermano!!!

—Shinji, disculpa a mi hermana, es bastante descarada.

Noté cierto fastidio en la expresión de Kaworu, ella se dio cuenta que su "broma" no cayó nada bien.

—¡Vamos, solo estaba bromeando! Además, Kaworu tiene más espacio en su habitación. Vas a quedarte a dormir y dejar de hacerte el difícil. ¡No te dejaremos ir con esta lluvia! -insistió ella-

—¿Están seguros? ¿Está bien que me quede?

—Por supuesto, Shinji -confirmó él con una sonrisa- Será divertido.

Sus palabras me parecieron ciertamente de doble filo y el extraño modo de actuar de Kaworu me estaba desconcertando un poco. No entendía su actitud pero una cosa sí tenía bastante clara, su antipatía hacia Tabuko era por demás extraña e inusitada.

\---

Había avisado a mi hermana Rei que iba a quedarme a dormir fuera de casa esa noche debido a la lluvia. Por otro lado y en vista a que tan gentilmente los hermanos Nagisa me dieron estadía, me ofrecí a cocinar para ellos. Cenamos todos juntos y la hora pasó bastante rápido. 

—Buenas noches, Kaworu -dijo Tabuko-

—Descansa -contestó él con poco ánimo-

—Buenas noches, Shinji. Sueña conmigo... -se acercó a mi y besó mis labios-

—¡Tabuko! -exclamé y me sonrojé bastante, me ponía nervioso cuando hacía esas cosas frente a los otros-

Ella solo sonrió con picardía y fue a su habitación. Kaworu obviamente presenció todo eso y me vio con una expresión cargada de reproche para después meterse a su habitación denotando cierta molestia, no sin antes decirme con un tono algo mandón que lo acompañara.

—Ven por aquí -señaló-

Fui tras él y efectivamente su habitación era bastante amplia, incluso tenía baño privado, cerré la puerta y lo vi dirigirse al guardarropas de donde sacó unos shorts y una camiseta.

—Ten, puedes ponerte esto para dormir más cómodo. Te van a quedar quizás un poco grande pero úsalos igual, ¿sí?

Me pasó su ropa. Yo solo pude asentir y aceptarlas.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo pasar al baño? -pregunté-

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza cambiarte frente a mi? -sentí que me estaba recriminando, a decir verdad sí tenía razón en eso-

—¡No, para nada! -mentí- Es solo que quiero lavarme la cara.

—Bien, pasa. Estás en tu casa.

Fui al baño cambiarme y al ponerme la ropa de Kaworu, pude sentir que su rico aroma estaba impregnado en ellas, era como tenerlo rodeándome. Al regresar al dormitorio lo vi ya acostado en su cama, también se había cambiado de ropa. Esperaba ver alguna bolsa de dormir en el piso pero no había nada y quedé allí de pie, con total incertidumbre.

—Vamos, acuéstate por aquí -señaló- Siéntete libre de usar la mitad de la cama.

—De acuerdo, gracias -contesté-

Con algo de temor e inseguridad, me acosté a su lado como me lo indicó. Su cama era en verdad muy cómoda pero yo solo me quedé quieto en un lugar mirando fijamente al techo aunque podía percibir su mirada de reojo hacia mí.

Unos minutos de silencio incómodo se hicieron presentes otra vez hasta que él finalmente habló.

—Dime Shinji, ¿tu hermana Rei tiene novio?

Quedé anonadado, no me esperaba esa pregunta para nada. También recordé cuando Tabuko me dijo que haría todo lo posible para unir a Rei con Kaworu y en definitiva, esa idea no me gustaba. Su pregunta me molestó por alguna razón..

—Hasta donde yo sé, no lo tiene -contesté-

— Mmm...ya veo. Tu hermana es muy bonita, me sorprende que no esté saliendo con nadie -agregó él-

—Es que a Rei no le interesa salir con nadie, está enfrascada en sus estudios.

Eso no era verdad, no sé porque le mentí en ese punto.

—Entiendo. Ni modo, cada quien hace lo que más le conviene. Aunque a veces pero el amor puede estar más cerca de lo que uno imagina -dijo él-

—Supongo que tienes razón -contesté-

—Shinji, ¿podrías responderme una cosa con sinceridad? -preguntó-

—Claro, ¿tú dirás? -contesté-

Giré un poco para verlo de reojo y me encontré con que él ya estaba totalmente volteado hacia mi, viéndome con fijeza.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? -me sonrojé-

—Intimamente... -agregó él-

—Bueno...yo...en realidad...con...ninguna -respondí totalmente avergonzado-

El me miró con mucha sorpresa.

—¿Ni siquiera con mi hermana? -volvió a preguntar-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Te juro que jamás le hice nada, yo respeto mucho a Tabuko. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí Yo la amo y no me atrevería a faltarle al respeto -contesté todo apresurado y preso de mis nervios-

—¿La amas? -me miró fijamente-

—Sí. Tal vez no sea el mejor novio del mundo pero si te soy sincero, a su lado me siento muy bien. 

—Mmm...ya veo, la amas -hizo una mueca-

—Tabuko es una gran chica -sonreí- Estoy muy enamorado de ella.

Kaworu suspiró de una forma extraña.

—No está bien lo diré pero...realmente envidio a mi hermana.

—¿Pero por qué? -pregunté sorprendido-

Él no respondió, solo me siguió mirando, parecía que quería decirme algo y no se atrevía.

—Tabuko y tú son iguales -repliqué- Son personas muy admiradas y respetadas, ambos son talentosos en lo suyo, son excelentes en todo lo que hacen. No creo que debas envidiarla.

—La envidio porque ella te tiene a ti. Es decir, ella es la dueña de tu corazón...en cambio yo no tengo a la persona que amo -su expresión era completamente melancólica-

—Vas a encontrarla en algún momento -intenté sonreir y darle ánimos-

—Es que...ya encontré a esa persona -suspiró de nuevo- Pero no la tengo y posiblemente no la tendré jamás.

Su semblante cargado de tristeza me partía el corazón. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue acercarme a él y abrazarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaworu estaba abrazado a mí y los latidos de mi corazón empezaron acelerarse cada vez más. Era la primera vez que la cercanía entre ambos era así de intensa; me invadía una sensación cálida y agradable que me reconfortaba totalmente.

Teniéndolo así tan cerca podía percibir su aroma y su suavidad plenamente. Me estaba sintiendo muy extraño. Alcé la mirada hacia su rostro y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos que me veían con cierta molestia.

—Shinji, no hace falta que hagas esto por lástima -dijo con reproche- ¡No quiero tu compasión!

En verdad parecía estar muy enojado.

—¡Lo siento! -mis mejillas se tiñeron en carmín y me aparté de inmediato- Fue un impulso.

—Vamos a dormir que ya es tarde. Buenas noches -sonaba tan seco que no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal-

—Buenas noches.

Kaworu volteó hacia el otro lado y se cubrió con la sábana. Le dí la espalda y en ningún momento noté que él estaba llorando en silencio, producto de la rabia y la tristeza que sentía

Traté de dormir pero por alguna razón me sentía con peso de conciencia. Pensé que Kaworu era del tipo de personas que no quieren ningún tipo de contacto físico con los demás o que quizás no confía en mí como para abrirse y contarme sus aflicciones.

Eso me hacía sentir bastante mal.

Por otro lado, me asustaba el hecho de que la cercanía con él me había gustado tanto. Definitivamente Kaworu me atraía mucho más de lo que creía en un principio. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si él es un chico y además es el hermano de mi novia! ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo así?

Cerré los ojos e intenté conciliar el sueño pero de todos modos, durmiendo allí a su lado las cosas se pusieron peores para mí.

—Shinji, quiero que me hagas tuya -dijo Tabuko dejando caer su toalla-

Ella quedó completamente desnuda ante mí y sonrió. En tanto, yo no podía ocultar mi sorpresa, mucho menos el rubor en mis mejillas pues era algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. Cuando me dí cuenta, yo también ya estaba en ropas menores.

—¿Qué dices, Shinji? ¿Te gusta la idea de poseerme? Quiero ser uno contigo...uno en cuerpo y alma.

—Tabuko, espera... -caí en la cama sobre mi espalda repentinamente, era como si no tuviera dominio sobre mis actos-

—No, no puedo esperar más.

Vino hacia mí y empezó a besarme con total intensidad. No pude contenerme, la abracé y correspondí a sus besos de la misma manera. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, su piel desnuda, sus caricias, sus besos, su erotismo, era demasiado para mí. Ella era tan hermosa que me dejaba totalmente cautivado.

Al separarnos un momento, nos quedamos viendo fijamente, su sonrojo me dejaba predecir su excitación. Entonces me sonrió y sin previo aviso, bajó un poco mi bóxer y tomó mi endurecido miembro.

—No seas tan tímido, Shinji -susurró- Aquí ya no hay punto de retorno.

—Tabuko...

Al rato, me estremecía por completo enloqueciendo con la sensación de su boca cálida y húmeda succionando mi sexo con ansiedad. Lo hacía tan exquisitamente que sentía iba a venirme en cuestión de pocos segundos más.

Gemí intensamente. No podía ver su rostro aunque moría de ganas por verla, se notaba que ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

—Tabuko, voy a ¡¡¡ahhhh!!!

Fue demasiado tarde. Me había venido en su boca por completo y me sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Entonces ella se detuvo y se compuso, no la podía ver bien pues tenía el rostro cubierto por su cabello.

—Lo siento -exclamé lleno de vergüenza-

—Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, Shinji.

—¿Eh? -quedé asustado-

Al retirar su cabello del rostro, me dí cuenta que no se trataba de Tabuko sino Kaworu, quien me veía sonriente mientras se secaba la boca con un brazo.

—Eres delicioso, Shinji.

Se acercó con intenciones de besarme y entonces abrí los ojos completamente aterrorizado.

\---

—Buenos días, Shinji. ¿Dormiste bien?

Me sentía completamente confundido. No recordaba en qué lugar estaba pero al ver a Kaworu, todo vino a mi cabeza automáticamente al igual que lo que había soñado y no podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Buenos días -respondí con timidez-

—Ve a prepararte rápido que se nos hará tarde para la escuela -inquirió él-

—De acuerdo -asentí-

\---

Me sentía consternado. Ese sueño no salía un solo instante de mi cabeza y me hacía miles de preguntas que no conseguía responder. ¿Cómo era posible que Tabuko se haya transformado en Kaworu? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué me sentía excitado pensando en eso? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ambos?

No podía disimular mi inquietud. Me sentía incómodo estando allí entre ellos, ni siquiera conseguía mirarlos porque me sonrojaba indefectiblemente y concluí que necesitaba evitar estar cerca de ambos.

En la escuela opté por escapar durante la hora de almuerzo para que nadie me encontrara pero ya sabía que ellos me estarían buscando.

Kaworu fue hasta el salón de Tabuko con certera molestia, pensó que me encontraría con ella pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le informaron que ni me aparecí por ahí ese día.

Luego se dirigió al patio de la escuela preguntando por nosotros dos, otra vez sin éxito hasta que finalmente dio con Tabuko quien estaba sentada en un banco viendo su celular con una expresión notoria de preocupación.

Ella lo miró al notar que su hermano venía en camino. No era usual ver a Kaworu tan nervioso y notablemente enojado.

—Oye, hermano ¿has visto a Shinji? -preguntó ella-

—No, pensé que estaba contigo.

—Pues no. Lo estoy llamando al celular y no responde. En verdad es muy raro, ni siquiera sus compañeros lo han visto.

Kaworu se sentó lado de ella.

—¿Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido? Quería decirle que nos quedemos hoy a practicar aquí en la escuela.

—Ya veo. ¿Notaste que Shinji estuvo muy raro hoy en la mañana cuando veníamos aquí? -preguntó Tabuko-

—Sí, estaba muy distraído. Prácticamente no habló en todo el trayecto y estaba con esos audífonos puesto.

Tabuko suspiró y volvió a insistir con la llamada, Kaworu la observó meticulosamente.

—"No soporto el hecho de que ella también se preocupe tanto por Shinji" -pensó él-

—No hay caso, Shinji no responde.

—Si no regresa al salón luego del almuerzo, iré a preguntar a los profesores -dijo él-

—Estará bien -aseguró ella- De seguro tuvo cosas que hacer, creo que nos estamos preocupando demasiado.

Kaworu la miró con desprecio, no podía evitar verla como una contrincante a la que debía quitar de su camino. Sin embargo, Tabuko no se daba cuenta de que su hermano estaba empezando a odiarla.

—Por cierto, hermano. Dentro de una semana será el cumpleaños de Shinji y me gustaría organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en casa con sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Me ayudarías? -sonrió-

—Por supuesto, se lo diré a Aida y a Suzuhara. Estoy seguro van a apuntarse también -contestó él-

—Bien, yo hablaré con Rei y también con Mari -agregó ella-

—¿Quieres que se lo diga a la simpática Asuka Langley Soryu? -ironizó Kaworu-

—Mmm, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos? -sugirió Tabuko-

—Te lo voy a agradecer ya que es una persona bastante difícil -suspiró-

—Lo sé. Pero como se trata de una amiga de infancia de Shinji, debemos invitarla por obligación.

Ambos se echaron a reir, sabían que ninguno de ellos le caía bien a Asuka pero igual asumirían el riesgo.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas? -preguntó Kaworu-

—En realidad no mucho, yo me encargaré de todo: la comida, la bebida, la decoración.

Kaworu quería ser parte de la organización para llevarse también los créditos con Shinji.

—¿Segura que no precisas mi ayuda para todo eso? Mira que es mucho trabajo.

—No te preocupes, yo podré con todo. Aunque sí, hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirte aunque me da un poco de vergüenza -agachó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba por completo-

—¿Dime de qué se trata? -preguntó él con seriedad-

Tabuko no sabía como encararlo pero tomó coraje para hacerle esa petición.

—Verás...bueno...después de la fiesta...¿será posible que vayas a dormir a casa de uno de los chicos?

—¿Y eso? -preguntó Kaworu con desconfianza-

—Es que...luego de la fiesta quiero quedarme a solas con Shinji.

—¿Y por qué quieres quedarte a solas con él?

La inquisidora mirada de Kaworu la estaba poniendo por demás nerviosa, definitivamente no le hacía gracia el pedido de su hermana.

—¡Ay Kaworu, no me lo preguntes!

—¡Habla! -molesto-

—Necesito estar a solas con él para así poder darle su obsequio de cumpleaños -bajó la mirada con vergüenza-

—¿Cómo? -apretó los puños-

—Decidí que...le daré mi virginidad a Shinji como regalo de cumpleaños -contestó viéndolo de reojo-

Kaworu quedó estupefacto. La noche anterior se había enterado que Shinji también era virgen y ahora su hermana le decía que quería tener y darle su primera vez. Una sensación de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tenía ganas de tomar a Tabuko por el cuello y asfixiarla lentamente.

Él no era de alterarse fácilmente pero con eso empezó a perder los estribos.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota!? ¿Quieres llevarte a Shinji a la cama? -Kaworu se puso de pie abruptamente-

—¡Sí! ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¡¡¡Somos novios hace ya bastante tiempo y nos amamos!!! -refutó ella por demás molestia- Es normal que existan esos deseos en una pareja de jóvenes, ¿no lo crees?

—¡¡¡Lo que creo más bien es que deberías dejar de comportarte como una cualquiera!!! ¡Eres una maldita ofrecida, Tabuko!

—Oye, ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso? -también se puso de pie para enfrentarlo-

—¿Y aún lo preguntas, cínica? ¡No solo estás actuando como una zorra sino que quieres hacer algo tan descarado bajo el techo de tu familia! ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

—¿Ah sí? Pues peor sería que lo hiciera en los baños de la escuela, ¿no? -elevando la voz-

Kaworu la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la empezó a zarandear. Su rostro se volvió extraño, sus expresiones no eran usuales y sus ojos transmitían odio, rabia y frialdad.

—¡¡¡No vuelvas a decir esas bajezas porque olvidaré que eres mi hermana y voy a desfigurar tu bonito rostro con mis propias manos!!!

—¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¿¿¿Qué pasa contigo??? -asustada-

—Estás advertida, Tabuko. Sabes que yo siempre gano, siempre... -expresó él sonriendo con malicia-

—Me das miedo, Kaworu -murmuró- ¡Suéltame, por favor!

La empujó tan fuerte que Tabuko cayó al piso. La dejó allí llena de temor y angustia, para ella era extraño ver a su hermano actuando de ese modo.

El albino se marchó de ahí como si nada.

—Algo no está bien aquí -dijo ella para sus adentros- Esto no es normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Tras el incidente con Kaworu, Tabuko quedó consternada, molesta y confundida. No entendía por qué su hermano había reaccionado repentinamente de una manera tan violenta como nunca antes. Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, optó por marcharse sola de la escuela y ni siquiera se atrevió a ir en búsqueda de Shinji a su salón de clases.

—Mi hermano nunca hizo algo así antes. Jamás me levantó la mano ni fue violento conmigo. ¿Me pregunto qué andará pasando con él?

Por otra parte, también se encontraba bastante preocupada por la desaparición de Shinji durante el almuerzo y quería saber si había regresado. Tomó su celular y quedó viendo el número ajeno en el directorio, dudando acerca de llamarlo o no. Al final, acabó desistiendo.

No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Kaworu, en sus palabras desafiantes y sobre todo en su mirada amenazante, una que transmitía odio en su máxima expresión.

—Èl me estaba viendo con tanto odio. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

La albina estaba tan indecisa y asustada pues no sabía como iría a encarar a Kaworu cuando este volviera a casa esa noche. No quería regresar allí pero tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde ir, estuvo caminando sin rumbo por al menos una hora hasta que decidió ir por un café.

Hizo su orden y se sentó cerca de la ventana, estaba pensativa y apesadumbrada, sin prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Hasta que una voz familiar le saludó muy amablemente, quitándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Buenas tardes, Tabuko.

—¿Eh? -volteó a ver sintiéndose confundida-

—¿Cómo estás, linda? ¡Tiempo sin verte!

—¡¡¡Ahhh, Yui-san, pero qué sorpresa!!! -la muchacha sonrió y se puso de pie bastante contenta-

Yui quería mucho a Tabuko y aprobaba completamente la relación entre ella y Shinji.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó la mujer-

—Por favor, insisto... -respondió Tabuko-

—¿Siempre vienes aquí?

—No, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar -comentó la albina- No tenía ganas de regresar a mi casa tan pronto. ¡Me da tanto gusto habérmela encontrado aquí!

—El gusto es mío, linda.

Tabuko se encontraba contenta al poder compartir ese momento con su "suegra" pero Yui pudo fácilmente deducir que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó preocupada-

—¿Por qué lo dice? -la chica se sonrojó un poco-

—Noto que estás un poco distraída. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias, Yui-san, es usted muy amable -sonrió tímidamente-

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?

—Muy bien. Shinji y yo nos llevamos muy bien. ¡Lo quiero tanto!

—Lo sé, él también te quiere mucho. Creo que eres la mejor chica que Shinji pudo haber elegido como novia.

Las palabras de Yui emocionaron a Tabuko más de la cuenta. De hecho, estaba muy sensible por todo lo que le había sucedido en la mañana pero escuchar eso hicieron que se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo. Yui se preocupó al verla así.

—¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—No, disculpe, por favor. Es simplemente que sus palabras me hacen muy feliz -secó las lágrimas rápidamente, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada por ese repentino arranque que no pudo sofrenar-

—¿Hay algún problema con Shinji?

—No, para nada, con él todo está bien -respondió la chica- Pero hoy tuve una discusión bastante fuerte con mi hermano, es eso lo que me tiene un poco triste.

—¿Con Kaworu? Mmm...bueno es normal que los hermanos peleen pero no te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a estar bien en cuestión de días -sonrió-

—Eso espero -se cruzó de brazos- Pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de volver hoy a casa y verlo, estoy bastante molesta con él.

—Comprendo. En ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? -propuso Yui sonriente-

Tabuko quedó viéndola con inocultable sorpresa. No se lo había esperado para nada aunque evidentemente, la idea de la mujer le había encantado por demás.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿No seré molestia? -preguntó Tabuko a modo de asegurarse-

—¡En absoluto! Serás mi invitada esta noche y a Shinji también le gustará mucho tenerte como huésped esta vez. Ustedes lo acogieron muy gratamente en su casa cuando se largó esa horrible tormenta -respondió la mujer-

—De acuerdo, solo que no tengo más ropa que el uniforme del colegio.

—No hay problema alguno con eso -Yuri sonrió y se fijó en la hora- Ya no tengo que regresar al trabajo hoy, me dieron el día libre ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?

—Mmm...lo siento. Es que no traje mucho dinero -confesó Tabuko bastante apenada, a pesar de provenir de una familia adinerada, no era mucho lo que daban para su semana-

—No te preocupes por eso, yo pagaré -dijo Yui para tranquilizarla-

—No, Yui-san, de ninguna manera. ¡No podría aceptarlo!

—Tabuko, ¿acaso me estás haciendo un desprecio? -la miró con seriedad-

—Nooo, en absoluto, pero...--

Yui la interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡Nada de peros, señorita Nagisa! Quiero pasar esta tarde con la linda futura esposa de mi hijo -exclamó sonriente- Porque tengo la absoluta certeza de que Shinji y tú van a casarse un día. No aceptaré a otra chica que no seas tú... -guiñándole un ojo-

Tabuko quedó toda sonrojada al escuchar a Yui diciéndole esas cosas. Desde luego le encantaba todo lo que la mujer le decía pues era lo que también deseaba. La mayor se puso de pie y tomó a la chica de la mano para llevársela con prisa rumbo a la salida.

\---

En ese momento, Kaworu y Shinji se encontraban en el salón de música de la escuela, ensayando nuevamente el dueto de piano y cello pero hasta el momento no podían hacerlo bien, ya que ambos estaban bastante tensos y distraídos.

—Lo siento, Kaworu. No es mi mejor día, creo que estoy echando a perder el ensayo con tantos errores -admitió el castaño bastante decepcionado-

—No es tu culpa -el albino lanzó un suspiro de resignación- Yo también estoy un poco fuera de ritmo este día.

—¿Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy? -consultó Ikari al ver que su compañero cerraba la tapa del piano

—Creo que sí.

—Tal vez sea el ambiente de aquí, las veces que ensayamos en tu casa o en la mía, todo va muy bien -Shinji todavía buscaba alguna explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo-

—Sí, eso debe ser -afirmó el otro y se puso de pie- ¿Te ayudo con el cello?

—De acuerdo.

Kaworu lo ayudó a acomodar el cello en su funda y al cerrarlo, quedaron viéndose fijamente. Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando al verlo a los ojos, recordó aquel atrevido sueño erótico que tuvo.

—¿Pasa algo, Shinji? -sonrió sintiéndose enternecido al verlo de ese modo-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -exclamó Ikari con desesperación-

—Te pusiste todo rojo de repente. ¿Será fiebre? -la mano de Kaworu tocó la frente del otro con la excusa de comprobar su temperatura, provocando que se pusiera aún más nervioso-

—No, para nada -zafó de él con rapidez- ¡Estoy bien!

Kaworu solo lo observó con picardía, en verdad le parecía muy bonito verlo sonrojarse así y también ponerlo nervioso al hacer cosas así de manera repentina.

—¿ Entonces nos vamos? -preguntó el albino-

—Sí.

Cuando ganaron la calle, fueron caminando uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada. Kaworu lo miraba de reojo, tenía algo que quería decirle desde hace rato pero no había encontrado el momento más apropiado hasta que finalmente se animó.

—Dime, Shinji, ¿dónde estuviste durante el almuerzo? -interrogó con un tono que sonó bastante acusador- Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

—Eh...bueno...yo... -titubeó un poco, no estaba seguro de lo que iría a responder pero optó por contar la verdad- Estuve en la biblioteca sentado en medio de los estantes.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es que quería, mejor dicho, necesitaba un tiempo a solas...para pensar.

—Ya no te gusta estar conmigo durante el almuerzo, ¿es eso?

Shinji se alarmó al escuchar semejante cosa, más aún cuando Kaworu sonaba bastante dolido.

—¡¡¡No, no dije eso!!!

—Soy muy absorbente, ¿cierto? -al albino bajó la mirada-

—No, Kaworu -sonrió- Necesitaba algo de soledad pero todo está bien, en serio.

Kaworu quedó algo ruborizado, la sonrisa de Shinji hacía que su corazón se estremeciera por completo. Tenía ganas de acercarse a él, abrazarlo y besarlo. Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y luego continuaron caminando juntos hasta que tuvieron que tomar rumbos distintos a sus respectivas casas.

\---

Cuando Kaworu llegó a su casa, le llamó la atención que todo estuviera aún a oscuras, tampoco vio los zapatos de Tabuko en la entrada por lo que era evidente no había regresado aún.

—Al parecer no ha vuelto a casa. ¿Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido?

Encendió las luces y bajó su bolso de la escuela en el sofá para luego ir hacia la cocina.

—Creo que fui muy duro con ella. No debí haberle dicho esas cosas ni empujado, de seguro la lastimé. Pero estos malditos celos que siento me están consumiendo y no puedo controlarme. No quiero que nadie ponga sus manos en Shinji. Ni siquiera Tabuko... -suspiró-

Sacó una botella con agua del refrigerador y la bebió de golpe.

—Estoy decidido a luchar por Shinji aunque para eso deba sacar a mi hermana del camino. Al fin de cuentas, uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Lo siento por mi hermana pero pelearé por Shinji porque lo amo...y lo amo mucho más de lo que ella podrías amarlo.

\---

Shinji llegó a su casa y dejó sus zapatos en la puerta para luego anunciarse.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño -escuchó a su madre responderle desde la cocina-

—¡Vaya, pero qué sorpresa! Mamá ya está en casa... -sonrió-

El hecho de que Yui estuviera en la casa llamó su atención. El trabajo la mantenía siempre muy ocupada, más aún que sabía se encontraba realizando importantes investigaciones científicas. Por lo que tener a su madre allí temprano y haciendo la cena era algo por demás extraño para él.

Yui salió de la cocina y antes de que Shinji subiera las escaleras para marcharse a su habitación, lo detuvo.

—¡Shinji, espera! -sonrió- Te tengo una sorpresa, ¡mira!

Tabuko apareció detrás de Yui y observó a Shinji con cierta picardía, se veía en verdad muy bonita con el delantal puesto.

—Hola Shinji -le guiñó un ojo-

—¿Tabuko? -la miró sorprendido-

—Invité a Tabuko a casa -comentó la mujer- Hoy será nuestra huésped y además tu padre vendrá también a cenar.

—¿Así que después de mucho tiempo cenaremos todos juntos? -el castaño sonrió ante esa especie de milagro- ¡Muchas gracias Tabuko! Creo que conseguiste reunir nuevamente a esta familia.

—Es un honor que me reciban en esta casa... -contestó ella algo ruborizada-

—Bueno Shinji, ve a cambiarte -sugirió Yui- Luego baja a ayudar, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

\---

Shinji tomó una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y luego bajó las escaleras con intenciones de acoplarse a la cocina a ayudar con lo que hiciera falta. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se encontró con su padre, quien había llegado a la casa hacía apenas unos minutos.

—Hola, papá... -lo saludó-

—Ven conmigo un momento -ordenó Gendo con una seriedad que hizo que al chico se erizara la piel-

El hombre se dirigió a su estudio en la casa y Shinji fue tras él con una total incertidumbre, el tono de voz de su padre parecía mucho más severo que de costumbre y no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor por eso.

—Cierra la puerta y siéntate -inquirió Gendo y fue a su escritorio ocupando su lugar-

Shinji obedeció y se sentó frente a su padre. Gendo quedo observándolo sin denotar expresión alguna en el rostro, cosa que dejó a Shinji bastante perturbado. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente por casi un par de minutos hasta que el chico no lo resistió más.

—¿Qué sucede, papá?

—Esa joven con la que sales... -observó Gendo-

—¿Tabuko? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Shinji, ¿eres consciente de todo lo que esa joven representa?

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Shinji-

—Ella es la heredera del imperio SEELE, hija de Keel Lorenz, uno de los hombres más poderosos y adinerados del mundo entero. ¿Eres capaz de comprender eso?

—Sé quién es el padre de Tabuko aunque nunca lo he visto personalmente. Pero, ¿qué sucede con ese hombre?

—Shinji, más vale que no lo eches todo a perder. A fin de año vas a compremeterte con ella, ¿entendido?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Comprometerme?

Shinji se alarmó por completo al escuchar la petición de su padre ya que él nunca se había interesado demasiado en su relación y de repente venía con tales ideas.

—Ya es tu novia, ¿cierto? No vas a llevar un noviazgo por simple pasatiempo.

—Pero...papá, eso de comprometerme con ella es demasiado apresurado, además...-- -Gendo lo interrumpió-

—¡Guarda silencio! Te diré exactamente lo que va a suceder. Vas a casarte con Tabuko Nagisa-Lorenz, luego le darás un hijo que será el heredero absoluto y cuando todo esté asegurado, vas a apoderarte de SEELE y entregármelo. En menos de 5 años, SEELE será mío.

—¿Pero qué es SEELE? ¿Por qué quieres la empresa del padre de Tabuko?

—No hagas preguntas, en su momento lo sabrás. Solo haz lo que te he dicho, yo voy a encargarme de todo. Tú ocúpate de mantener a esa chica feliz y enamorada de ti, demuéstrame que puedes serme útil -dijo Gendo algo amenazante-

—Padre, tu plan suena tan macabro. Yo no sería capaz de manipular a Tabuko. ¡No, de ninguna manera!

Gendo solo sonrió cínicamente.

—No se trata de manipularla, solo no hagas nada que la moleste o que la haga sufrir. Sé un buen novio para ella, hazla feliz, dale lo mejor de ti para que Keel Lorenz sepa que mi hijo es el mejor partido para su hija menor.

—Das miedo, en verdad -dijo Shinji-

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Keel también tiene un hijo de la misma edad. Mmm...no sería mala idea que Rei se casara con ese chico, estaría asegurándolo todo si es así. Ya pensaré en eso también.

La expresión de Shinji cambió por completo con eso. Si ya se había molestado por las "órdenes" de su padre respecto a él y Tabuko, escuchar que quería hacer lo mismo con Rei y Kaworu, le hizo arder de ira. Se puso de pie de golpe y se animó a enfrentarlo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Somos tus hijos y no tus títeres!

—Puedes irte, la conversación ha terminado. Te lo advierto, no lo arruines porque te estaré observando, Shinji.

Shinji se retiró y cerró azotando con fuera la puerta del estudio.


	12. Chapter 12

_"¿Se puede saber en dónde te encuentras? Ya está por ser hora de cenar y no has regresado a casa."_

Tabuko leyó ese mensaje que Kaworu le envió al celular pero lo ignoró y no conforme con eso, apagó el teléfono por si a su hermano se le ocurría llamar. Shinji pudo notar una sonrisa ciertamente maliciosa en el rostro de su novia cuando hizo eso.

—¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Shinji-

—Sí, era una compañera -mintió- Nada de importancia en realidad.

—Mmm...ya veo.

Ambos se encontraban a solas en la cocina mientras disponían los cubiertos para la cena que ya estaba lista. En un rato más, todo pasarían al comedor para comer en familia.

—¿Sabes Shinji? Estoy muy contenta -comentó ella- Hace tiempo no compartía una cena así.

—Igual yo. Como sabes, mis padres llegar de trabajar ya muy tarde en las noches y apenas los veo en las mañanas. Es todo un acontecimiento poder cenar todos juntos, esa es una de las cosas de mi infancia que en verdad extraño mucho.

—Pues lo mío no es muy diferente. Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres casi nunca están en casa. Constantemente andan de viaje por cuestiones negocios y esas cosas, tanto que Kaworu y yo solíamos quedar al cuidado de la servidumbre. A veces pienso que SEELE es mucho más importante para mi padre que nosotros que somos sus propios hijos -añadió ella con cierta rabia-

—¿SEELE? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Shinji con curiosidad-

—Es la organización que fundó mi padre. Trabajan directamente con la ONU y también...--

—¡Chicos! -Yui se asomó a la cocina para llamarlos, interrumpiendo la plática que estaban manteniendo- Ya vamos a cenar. Vengan por favor.

Shinji se quedó con la incertidumbre y las ganas de saber sobre ese asunto. La conversación que había tenido previamente con su padre le dejó muy inquieto, necesitaba saber la razón por la que Gendo quería apoderarse de SEELE, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacía exactamente esa organización.

\---

La cena transcurría con toda normalidad. Todos estaban en la mesa, con Gendo encabezando la misma, a su derecha estaba Yui y Tabuko al lado de la misma; a su izquierda estaba Rei y Shinji al lado de esta.

—¿Y a qué se debe esta cena? -preguntó Rei-

—Es que tu padre y yo pudimos dejar un poco de lado el trabajo y dijimos que debíamos compartir con ustedes -contestó Yui-

—Es verdad -secundó Gendo- Además, hoy tenemos como invitada a esta joven que nos honra con su presencia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Ikari -dijo Tabuko sonrojada-

—¿Ayudaste a Yui con la cena, cierto? -preguntó Gendo-

—Así es -respondió Tabuko-

—Todo les quedó delicioso -dijo Shinji-

—¿Qué bueno que les gusta! ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Rei? -preguntó nuevamente la invitada-

—Exquisito en verdad. Dime algo Tabuko, ¿te gustaría casarte con Shinji y llevar una vida de ama de casa? -cuestionó Rei-

Todos quedaron viéndola atentamente. Sobre todo Gendo, quien lo hacía de una manera un poco inquisidora y estaba por demás expectante a la respuesta que ella pudiera dar. En tanto, la albina quedaba totalmente ruborizada.

—¿¡Por qué tienes que preguntar esas cosas!? -cuestionó Shinji bastante alarmado y a su vez, avergonzado -

—Simple curiosidad -adujo Rei con indiferencia-

—Ya déjenla que conteste -agregó Gendo-

—Bueno...a mí realmente me gustaría ser como Yui-san -aseveró Tabuko con una tímida sonrisa- Quiero ser así, una mujer profesional que lleva perfectamente el rol de madre y esposa. La verdad es que me veo así mismo.

—Eres muy linda, Tabuko -Yui se sintió elogiada ante las palabras de la chica-

—Usted sabe que la admiro mucho.

—Y tú sabes que mis padres desean que te conviertas en la esposa de Shinji, ¿verdad? -insistió Rei-

—¡Rei, ya basta! -exigió Shinji-

—Pero Shinji, tu hermana tiene razón... -dijo Yui sonriente-

Por más extraño que pudiera parecer, Gendo esbozó una inusitada sonrisa de aprobación. Le gustó lo que había escuchado, ya que él veía en Tabuko su mejor oportunidad para lograr su cometido y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de indgarla al respecto.

—¿Te gustaría seguir los pasos de tu padre al frente de SEELE? -preguntó Gendo-

—Sí -afirmó muy decidida- Mi padre hace una gran trabajo a favor de la humanidad y la paz mundial. Por supuesto que me gustaría seguir su camino.

—Excelente. Te felicito por tu determinación. Estoy seguro que el día que tomes posesión de SEELE, será un día realmente glorioso.

Shinji notó el brillo ambicioso en los ojos de su padre y rememoró lo que habían hablado, se sintió molesto y quiso cambiar el tema inmediatamente.

—Pero Tabuko, ¿acaso no querías dedicarte profesionalmente a la pintura? -preguntó Shinji-

—Sí, también quisiera seguir pintando y llegar a ser una artista reconocida. Creo que podría combinar ambas cosas sin ningún problema.

—Tú pintas, tu hermano es pianista. Veo que en tu familia son muy talentosos -añadió Yui-

—La próxima vez podrías invitar a tu hermano a cenar aquí con nosotros, me gustaría que él y Rei se conocieran mejor -inquirió Gendo-

—Ya conozco a Kaworu, papá -respondió Rei tajante-

—De todos modos, me gustaría que frecuentaras más a ese joven -siguió Gendo- He escuchado cosas muy buenas de él, por lo que creo podrían llevarse muy bien.

—Pienso igual que usted, señor Ikari -agregó Tabuko con una sonrisa- Creo que Kaworu y Rei podrían tener muchas cosas en común.

Yui notó que Shinji estaba terriblemente molesto.

—¡¡¡Por favor, me avergüenzan!!! -mencionó Rei, era evidente que los demás estaban hablando de sus intenciones de acercarla al joven Nagisa con vistas a una posible relación romántica-

—Muchas gracias por la cena -dijo Shinji y se puso de pie para luego tomar sus cubiertos y dirigirse hacia la cocina-

Todos los demás presentes quedaron viéndolo de un modo extraño mientras se marchaba.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? -preguntó Rei-

—Se molestó por algo -inquirió Yui-

—Tabuko, ve con él, por favor -pidió Gendo-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y obedeció a su "suegro", fue detrás de Shinji a la cocina. Lo encontró allí lavando los platos visiblemente enojado.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Shinji? -se acercó a él-

—¡La actitud de mi padre es un asco! No lo soporto más!

—Lo dices por...--

—¡¡¡Por todo!!! -respondió elevando un poco el tono-

Tabuko frunció el ceño y quedó viéndolo con cierta preocupación.

—Shinji, si crees que me sentí incómoda por lo que ellos dijeron durante la cena, déjame decirte que no es así.

—¿Lo dices en serio? -Shinji la miró-

—Totalmente. Al contrario, me da mucho gusto saber que tu familia aprueba nuestra relación. Eso me hace sentir muy bien.

—No quiero que te hagan sentir presionada -el castaño lanzó un suspiro- Creo que todavía somos muy jóvenes para pensar en cosas como las que ellos insisten.

—Por mi no hay problema -contestó Tabuko-

—¿Entonces, tú quieres...--? -Shinji calló de golpe no sabía como formular su pregunta-

Terminaron de lavar sus platos y quedaron viéndose frente a frente, ella volvió a sonreirle de tal manera que él acabó sonrojado.

—Sí, Shinji -asintió la albina- Un día quiero convertirme en tu esposa. Te amo y sé que voy hacerte muy feliz.

Tabuko se acercó a él, lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó. Fue un beso rápido pero ciertamente intenso y provocativo.

—Tabuko... -no podía ocultar su rubor al separarse de ella-

—Déjame demostrártelo...hoy...cuando todos estén durmiendo, ve a mi habitación. Dejaré la puerta sin llave y estaré esperando por ti -le guiñó un ojo-

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno, ahora terminemos de levantar la mesa. ¡Vamos!

Tabuko se dirigió al comedor nuevamente, Shinji quedó viéndola mientras salía de allí. No podía negar que su novia realmente era muy atractiva y bella. La propuesta que le hizo era realmente muy tentadora y el castaño se sintió bastante nervioso pero claro, tampoco quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

\---

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Shinji se metió a la suya y se sentó en su cama, no estaba seguro de lo que iría a hacer realmente. De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar y observó la pantalla.

_"Kaworu Nagisa. Llamando..."_

Era extraño, usualmente Kaworu le enviaba un mensaje de buenas noches en lugar de llamarlo. Pensó que pudo ocurrirle algo así que tomó la llamada de inmediato.

—Hola, Kaworu.

_—¡Shinji, qué bueno que atiendes! Disculpa que llame a estas horas._

Shinji notó mucha preocupación en la voz de Kaworu, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él.

—¿Sucedió algo? Te escucho preocupado... -dijo Shinji-

_—Es que mi hermana ha desaparecido. Es decir, no ha regresado de la escuela y para colmo, tiene el celular apagado. Dime, ¿se ha comunicado contigo?_

Shinji quedó helado al escuchar todo eso.

—¿Qué Tabuko no te avisó nada? -preguntó Shinji-

_—¿Avisarme qué cosa? -contestó Kaworu confundido-_

—Ella está aquí -informó el castaño-

_—¿Está ahí contigo? ___

__—Vino con mi madre hoy por la tarde y va a quedarse a dormir aquí esta noche, ¿no te lo dijo?_ _

__Ni bien Kaworu escuchó esa respuesta, sintió como una ira inconmensurable comenzaba a invadirlo mientras sensación de calor recorría todo su cuerpo._ _

___—¡No! Ella no me avisó absolutamente nada. Supongo terminó la batería de su celular o algo así. Bueno, si está en tu casa me quedo más tranquilo. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, Shinji._ _ _

__El albino hizo todo lo posible para intentar sonar lo más sereno posible para que Shinji no alcanzara a darse cuenta._ _

__—Está bien, no te preocupes, Kaworu. Tabuko estará bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, sí? -dijo Shinji-_ _

___—Sí. Buenas noches... -Kaworu colgó de inmediato-_ _ _

__Shinji permaneció mirando un momento su celular, realmente lo de Kaworu le dejó un poco desconcertado. Por más que el otro se esforzó por disimular, el castaño ya lo conocía bastante y sabía cuando algo no andaba bien. Esta era una de las ocasiones dónde ocurría tal cosa._ _

__\---_ _

__Kaworu apretó su celular con tanta fuerza que acabó por fisurar la pantalla del aparato para luego dejarlo caer al piso._ _

__—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! Esa maldita aprovechada me las va a pagar._ _


	13. Chapter 13

Más entrada la noche, la residencia Ikari había quedado a oscuras y cuando ya era evidente que todos dormían, con nervios e inseguridad, Shinji abrió la puerta de su habitación y permaneció unos segundos allí. Asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo y observó de un lado a otro antes de finalmente animarse a dejar su habitación, no sin antes volver a cerrar su puerta.

Se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde Tabuko se encontraba. Siempre siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que ella le había indicado, se metió a la recámara ajena y ahí vio a su novia, sentada en su cama y le sonrió con nerviosismo. El lugar estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que emanaba de la lámpara sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

—Te estaba esperando, Shinji -dijo ella y le sonrió inspirándole confianza-

—Tabuko -susurró el otro para luego encaminarse hacia ella y sentarse a su lado en la cama-

—Estás temblando -observó la chica mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la de su novio-

—Es que venir aquí a escondidas fue pura adrenalina. No lo sé, me invadió como una sensación rara de exposición directa al peligro.

—¿Peligro de que te descubran aquí encerrado conmigo en plena madrugada? -sonrió sugestivamente-

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, entonces ella volteó el rostro para poderlo ver directo a la ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—No te pongas tan nervioso -intentó tranquilizarlo- No nos van descubrir, a estas horas ya todos se encuentran profundamente dormidos.

—Espero sea así o nos vamos a meter en serios problemas -el castaño exhaló con fuerza-

—Shinji, si viniste aquí es porque también quieres lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?

—Sí -la miró también- Aunque si te soy sincero, estoy algo tenso. ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas, Tabuko?

—A ti. Quiero que seas el primero en mi vida o mejor dicho...el primero y el último -afirmó ella con determinación-

El joven Ikari no se sentía digno de esas palabras. De hecho, una extraña sensación de culpabilidad lo invadía porque en el fondo sabía que ella no era la única persona que estaba en su mente.

— ¿Tú no crees en eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio? -preguntó el chico, era la primera vez que hablaban de una cuestión así-

—No me importa eso, Shinji -respondió- Sabemos que en un futuro no muy lejano seremos marido y mujer.

Shinji abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa pero finalmente se atrevía a decirle lo que pesaba al respecto.

—Realmente yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, solo que he estado reprimiendo esas ganas. No quería que piensas que estoy faltándote al respeto ni que te sintieras incómoda si te decía algo sobre el tema.

—¿Y por qué creíste eso? -cuestionó ella con dudas-

—Bueno, es que tú eres mi primera novia. Yo nunca...con nadie, ¿entiendes? -se ruborizó totalmente-

—Pues yo tampoco pero me gustaría que tú seas el primero. En verdad te amo, Shinji.

—También yo, Tabuko -el chico bajó la mirada-

Ella se acercó y lo besó, cada vez con más entusiasmo hasta que sus lenguas se involucraron y el contacto se tornó apasionado.

—Puedes tocarme con confianza -dijo ella pegada a los labios de Shinji-

—¿Puedo? -preguntó él como queriendo una reconfirmación de su parte-

La albina asintió con la cabeza y continuaron besándose. Pero conforme los segundos, su novio no se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima, por lo ella decidió tomar la iniciativa quitándole la camiseta y empezó a besarle el pecho.

—T-Tabuko-chan...espera...

—¡Shhh...tranquilo! No tengas vergüenz -susurró la albina- Te enseñaré algo que va a gustarte mucho.

—¿Eh?

Shinji la miró confundido pero ella se puso de pie y procedió a despojarse de su camisón, el cual era bastante corto de por sí. Al quitárselo, dejó sus pechos al descubierto y quedó únicamente con unas panties rayadas de colores naranja y blanco. Se veía muy sexy y ciertamente dispuesta a todo.

—¿Sorprendido? -le guiñó un ojo-

—Dios... -susurró Shinji al borde de un colapso-

Nunca había visto en vivo a una chica prácticamente desnuda, sentía que iría a hiperventilar o sufrir una hemorragia nasal masiva al tenerla de ese modo frente a él.

Ella lo rodeó por el cuello y volvió a besarlo, parecía que por fin Shinji iba a actuar, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Luego la tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella para seguir besándola. El joven condujo sus manos a los senos de Tabuko y ella sonrió al ver que estaba logrando lo que quería.

—Anda Shinji. Sigue así...quiero que juntos seamos uno, me siento muy ansiosa por ello.

El castaño la besó efusivamente y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas haciendo que queden totalmente pegados el uno al otro. Tabuko sintió la excitación del chico en medio de tanto roce sobre la ropa.

—¡Ah! -gimió Shinji-

Las prendas de vestir empezaban a molestar, Shinji necesitaba con suma urgencia deshacerse de sus shorts.

—Mmm...parece que estás por explotar -susurró ella-

—Hagámoslo, estoy listo -comenzó a bajarse el short-

—No te apresures -indicó la chica- Tenemos mucho tiempo, déjame intentar antes otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué? -él la miró con curiosidad-

—Ya lo verás.

Dicho eso, lo atrajo hacia ella y mientras lo besaba, lo empezó a ayudar a bajarse la ropa. Shinji estaba completamente erecto a esas alturas y cuando se disponía a despojar a su novia de la ropa interior, escuchó a sus espaldas algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡¡¡SHINJI!!! 

Era Gendo gritando y viéndolos desde su lugar. Ninguno de ellos alcanzaron a darse cuenta cuando el hombre abrió la puerta de esa habitación y los descubrió in fraganti. Cuando el hombre encendió la luz, Shinji totalmente espantado salió de encima de su novio e intentó acomodarse la ropa, en tanto Tabuko se cubrió los pechos con las manos.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Shinji? -preguntó con voz tétrica-

—Papá, puedo explicarlo -buscó su camiseta en el piso-

—¡Vístanse ahora mismo! -ordenó el hombre- Y usted señorita, prepare sus cosas que han venido a buscarla.

—¿A estas horas? -frunció el ceño y cuestionó totalmente confundida-

—Así es -confirmó el otro- Vamos, dense prisa que no quiero hacer esperar a tu padre ni despertar a mi esposa.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Ha dicho mi padre!!!??? -ella quedó toda pálida al escuchar aquello-

—¡Vamos, muévanse! -se retiró y cerró la puerta con fuerza-

Shinji acabó de vestirse y miró a Tabuko algo desconcertado.

—¡¡¡Qué vergüenza con tu padre, Shinji! ¿Cómo fue que nos descubrió? 

—No lo sé, él es muy suspicaz -exhaló con fuerza-

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Gendo-san dijo que vino mi padre? -algo asustada-

—Sí, eso dijo -contestó Shinji-

—¡¡¡Dios, no puede ser!!! ¿Cuándo fue que llegó? -se preguntó muy nerviosa-

Tabuko se vistió con prisa, recogió sus cosas y se alistó raudamente, en verdad se la veía muy nerviosa. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a dejar la habitación, dejando a Shinji atrás.

—Tabuko, espera... -fue tras ella por el pasillo-

—Shinji, disculpa las molestias ocasionadas. Mejor hablamos después...en la escuela. Esto no se ve bien para mí.

—Llámame luego -pidió él- No podré dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estás mal.

—De acuerdo.

Tabuko llegó a la sala y vio allí a Gendo en compañía de Keel, su padre. Ambos voltearon a verla, en tanto Shinji llegó sigilosamente pero no se mostró delante de ellos.

—Hola, papá -dijo ella con voz insegura-

—¿Te parece adecuado que venga a buscarte a una casa ajena en plena madrugada? -refutó el hombre con una voz sigilosamente-

—Pero padre, la señora Ikari me invitó cordialmente a quedarme hoy en su casa.

—Lo que dice su hija es verdad -intervino Gendo-

—Está bien pero de todos modos, ella ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle a su hermano que estaría fuera de casa. Ikari, usted no tiene idea de lo preocupado que se encuentra mi hijo a causa de la irresponsabilidad de su hermana -aseveró Keel-

—Disculpa, papá. No pude comunicarme con Kaworu.

—¡No mientas, Tabuko! Apagaste el celular para que Kaworu no pudiera dar contigo. Ya lo sé todo y en casa vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

—Pero...--

Keel la interrumpió.

—¡Ve al auto ahora mismo! -le ordenó-

—Sí -ella asintió con la cabeza- Disculpe toda esta molestia señor Ikari.

—No te preocupes pero la próxima vez avisa a tu familia donde estarás.

Tabuko salió de la casa y vio a los guardaespaldas de su padre por todos lados, los miró con fastidio cuando se disponían a escoltarla.

—¿Señorita Nagisa, me permite su bolso? -dijo uno de los hombres-

—¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! -gritó enojada y se dirigió al auto raudamente-

Cuando la vio encaminarse al vehículo, otro de los guardias abrió la puerta del mismo y una vez ahí, ella pudo ver a Kaworu sentado en el asiento trasero, se detuvo y lo miró con asco.

Kaworu le devolvió la mirada pero sonrió con aires de ganador, haciéndola enojar aún más.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, idiota? -se metió al auto-

—Del espectáculo patético que estás dando a estas horas... -contestó el albino y se cruzó de brazos-

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—¿Hacer qué? Yo solo le informé a papá que desapareciste y él movilizó a sus hombres para localizarte.

Tabuko lo miró sin creerle una sola palabra.

—¡¡¡Mientes!!! ¿Cómo fue supiste que yo estaba aquí? -preguntó ella-

—Mi hermana es muy predecible -la miró desafiante- Era obvio que vendrías a casa de Shinji para intentar aprovecharte de él.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo, Kaworu? -se alteró- Cuando te comenté mi idea del cumpleaños sorpresa para Shinji, me agrediste. Pero no, eso no le dijiste a papá, ¿verdad? ¡No le contaste que me arrojaste al piso! Solo me dejaste mal parada frente a él y lo mandaste a buscarme hasta aquí. ¿¡¡¡Es que acaso sientes envidia de mi relación con Shinji!!!? -preguntó casi fuera de sí a los gritos-

—¡¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!! -refutó Kaworu también un poco alterado-

Definitivamente, el albino estaba a punto de perder los estribos porque al fin de cuentas, su hermana estaba en lo cierto.

—¡¡¡Te estás metiendo demasiado en nuestra relación!!!

—Y tú te estás comportando de forma muy inadecuada. Eres una vergüenza para esta familia. ¡¡¡Deja de actuar como una mujerzuela!!!

—¿Por qué mejor no te consigues una novia y nos dejas en paz? El hecho de que seas compañero y amigo de 'mi' novio, no te da derecho a interferir en nuestra relación. Pero todo lo que hiciste fue en vano porque me cogí a Shinji en su recámara, ¿y sabes qué? ¡A él le encantó!

Ella sonrió con malicia y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera un ardor en su mejilla derecha, producto de la cachetada que le propinó Kaworu. Iba a gritarle y devolverle el golpe pero nuevamente pudo ver la mirada llena de odio de su hermano, esos ojos la hicieron estremecer.

Optó por callar mientras se frotaba la mejilla. En ese momento, su padre se metió también al vehículo y ordenó al chofer que fueran a casa. Nadie dijo una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su residencia, tanto Kaworu como Tabuko pretendían ir a sus respectivas habitaciones pero Keel los detuvo de inmediato.

—Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas en claro -dijo el hombre- En vista a los acontecimientos, de ahora en más, Kaworu será quien tomará las decisiones en esta casa el tiempo que su madre y yo nos encontremos fuera.

—¡¡¡Pero eso no es justo, papá!!! -reclamó ella-

—¡Cállate que no he pedido tu opinión! Debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste, muchacha irresponsable.

—¡Pero no hice nada! Solo fui a pasar una noche a casa de los Ikari. Tú conoces muy bien a esa familia, tienes relaciones comerciales con los padres de Shinji.

—Sí, y tú sales con ese chico -refutó Keel con tono acusador-

—¡¡¡Mi madre y tú siempre aprobaron mi relación con Shinji!!! Nunca fue un secreto que estoy enamorada de él. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que últimamente tu comportamiento respecto a ese joven es bastante indecoroso.

—¡¡¡Esa es una gran mentira!!! -dijo ella al borde del llanto-

Tabuko miró a Kaworu con ganas de ahorcarlo, éste se hizo el desentendido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes prohibido salir las próximas 3 semanas. De la escuela, vendrás directo a la casa. Estarás encerrada bajo vigilancia a ver si reflexionas un poco sobre tu comportamiento.

—¡¡¡No puedes hacerme esto, papá!!! ¡¡¡Ya tengo compromisos asumidos!!!

—Cancélalos. No puedes salir de la casa a menos que sea para ir a la escuela, ¿entendido?

—Maldita sea -susurró apretando los puños-

Keel se acercó a ella, imponiéndole su presencia.

—¿Entendido? -repitió-

—Sí...papá... -dijo ella resignada y exhaló con fuerza-

—¡Ah! Y algo más...deberás obedecer a tu hermano en mi ausencia. ¿Por qué no aprendes de él y dejas de causarme problemas?

—Suficiente castigo con que no me dejes salir. Pero tener que obedecer a este idiota es demasiado -señalando a Kaworu-

Kaworu solo sonrió restándole importancia.

—Discúlpate con tu hermano ahora mismo... -exigió Keel-

—Déjala padre...no gastes energía en ella -dijo Kaworu fingiendo inocencia- Mejor ve a descansar que tuviste un día terrible con el viaje y todo lo que aconteció después.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, vayan a dormir por fin.

Tabuko los miró con desprecio y se retiró con prisa sin despedirse de ellos.

—Buenas noches, hijo -dijo Keel y también se fue-

—Descansa, padre -contestó Kaworu-

Rato después, Kaworu también fue a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar soltar sonreír. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

—Tonta, te advertí que yo siempre gano. Ya casi estás fuera, Tabuko. Muy pronto Shinji será solamente mío.


	14. Chapter 14

Tabuko arrojó su bolso al piso con toda la rabia del mundo y se echó a la cama a llorar amargamente, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Sentía que Kaworu la había humillado delante de todos.

Rato después, su celular empezó a sonar. Era Shinji quien la llamaba preocupado por lo que pudo haber sucedido, ella tomó la llamada pero no fue capaz de hablar porque se quebraba en llanto.

—¿Tabuko? ¿Estás ahí?

—Shinji, por favor, dile nuevamente a tu padre que disculpe toda la molestia. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza con él! -sollozó- Y también dile a Yui-san que me perdone por haberme ido así.

—¿Qué sucedió? No me has llamado y estoy aquí sin poder pegar un ojo. ¿Estás bien? -se lo escuchaba realmente ansioso por saber las novedades-

—No, no estoy bien...y esto ya no puede ser peor.

—¿Pero qué te dijo tu padre?

—Me ha prohibido salir por las siguientes tres semanas y con ello arruinó todos mis planes y compromisos. Me temo que no podremos vernos ni salir esos tiempos, Shinji -lanzó un largo suspiro- Pero toda esta vergüenza que pasé es únicamente culpa de ese maldito cínico que tengo por hermano, él fue quien armó todo este desastre.

—¿Kaworu? -preguntó Shinji por demás confundido-

—Sí, ese idiota fue quien llamó a mi padre y le dijo que vaya por mí cuando supo que yo estaba contigo.

Shinji se descolocó con lo que ella acababa de decir.

—No creo que haya sido por eso -observó el joven Ikari- Kaworu estaba preocupado por ti porque tenías el celular apagado. Me habló en la noche y le dije que estabas en mi casa. Él no sabía nada en realidad.

—¿Entonces...tú le contaste que yo estaba allí? -se tocó la cabeza-

—Sí, no podía mentirle. Además, ¿por qué no le dijiste que vendrías a mi casa? Creo que eso fue un poco irresponsable de tu parte, él se angustió mucho por tu desaparición. 

La albina no pudo tolerar la postura de Shinji y empezó a alterarse más.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés en mi contra y a favor de ese malnacido? -reclamó ella elevando el tono-

—Basta Tabuko, ya deja de insultarlo -ahora era el castaño quien comenzaba a molestar un poco-

—¡¡¡Le insulto todo lo que me dé la gana!!! ¡Es un maldito infeliz sin vida que solo busca fastidiarme y por eso quiere meterse en nuestra relación!

—Eso no es verdad. Estás siendo muy injusta tanto con Kaworu como conmigo. Sabes bien que te queremos y solo buscamos protegerte pero su intención no fue fastidiarte, estoy seguro de eso -aseveró el chico-

—Pues el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones. Como sea, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, estoy demasiado tensa y cansada con toda esta mierda.

—Descansa. Te a...--

Shinji no pudo concluir su frase. Tabuko colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera decírselo, estaba todavía más enojada por el hecho de que su novio no la apoyara y se mostrara sin embargo, a favor de su hermano.

\---

El castigo de Tabuko seguía en pie, Keel ordenó que su chofer la llevara a la escuela y nuevamente se encargara de recogerla de allí, para evitar posibles fugas de su hija. También le consignó un par de guardaespaldas que se encargaban de vigilarla y ella se sentía completamente hastiada con toda esa situación.

Como si todo eso fuera poco, apenas podía ver y hablar con Shinji en la escuela debido a que Kaworu lo mantenía ocupado prácticamente todo el tiempo, gracias a la excusa de los ensayos para su audición que cada vez estaba más y más cerca.

Las cosas entre ella y Kaworu se mantenían iguales, no se dirigían la palabra y en la casa hacían todo lo posible por no verse las caras, estando cada quien encerrado en su habitación.

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Shinji y Tabuko se sentía completamente frustrada porque sus planes de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa se fueron al diablo, debido a la sanción que le impuso su padre y en parte, gracias a su hermano.

A la hora del almuerzo, la albina se dirigió al salón de Shinji para intentar dar con él y que pudieran al menos comer juntos pero solo se encontró con Mari y Asuka en el lugar, todos habían ido al patio de la escuela.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Han visto a Shinji? -preguntó desde la puerta-

—¡¡¡Nyaaa...pero qué gran honor es verla por aquí, Emperatriz Nagisa!!! -dijo Mari efusivamente y fue hasta ella para hacer una exagerada reverencia-

—Jajajaja ¡cuánto halago, Makinami! -le sonrió-

—Mari para usted -guiñándole un ojo-

—De acuerdo. Pero dime Tabuko sin formalidades -respondió ruborizada-

Ambas rieron, en cambio Asuka las observaba cruzada de brazos y con expresión de completo fastidio.

—¿Buscas al tonto de Shinji? ¿Crees que somos sus niñeras o qué? -inquirió antipáticamente la pelirroja-

—Claro que no pero son sus compañeras de clase así que supuse lo han visto recién.

Asuka se acercó a ellas y quedó frente a frente con Tabuko.

—De seguro está con el homosexual narcisista, ¿no te parece? -dijo Asuka y sonrió con malicia-

—No comprendo... -contestó Tabuko-

—Me refiero a tu odioso hermano -respondió la otra-

—Nya, Hime, por favor -Mari se alarmó al notar la actitud hostil de la alemana-

—¡Tú cállate, cuatro ojos! -exigió enojada-

Tabuko suspiró con cierta molestia, no quería pelear con Asuka a pesar de sus provocaciones.

—No entiendo porque nos tienes tanta antipatía a mi hermano y a mi. No te hemos hecho nada -contestó Tabuko-

—Es mera impresión tuya pero dime una cosa ¿sigues siendo novia del tonto de Shinji o es que ahora lo compartes con tu hermano?

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Tabuko-

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Es evidente que tu hermano está interesado en Shinji como más que un simple amigo. ¿No me digas que no lo has notado? ¡Vaya, creí que eras un poco más inteligente! -refutó Asuka-

—Hime...ya basta -pidió Mari algo preocupada-

—¡¡¡Mejor mantente en silencio!!! -gruñó Asuka nuevamente-

Tabuko no podía creer lo que Asuka le decía, pensó que solo quería hacerla sentir mal porque no la soportaba.

—Pues Shinji y yo estamos juntos y nuestra relación va muy bien. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a inventar algo tan ruin!? -cuestionó la albina elevando la voz, completamente indignada-

—No estoy inventando. Ok, no me creas nada pero cuando ese homosexual pervertido que tienes por hermano te quite a tu estúpido novio vas a darme la razón -aseguró sonriente-

Asuka la miró y sonrió con aires de grandeza, disfrutaba ver como Tabuko estaba presa de la rabia apretando sus puños para contenerse y no golpearla.

—¡Realmente eres una maldita odiosa! -volteó y dejó ese salón con prisa-

—¡Tabuko! -la llamó Mari pero fue ignorada por la albina, quien al borde del llanto se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible- ¡Te pasaste, princesa! No debiste decirle todo eso, vas a crear un terrible problema entre todos ellos.

—Pues me importa una mierda. Ya luego esa chica me va a agradecer por haber hecho que abrira los ojos -contestó Asuka-

—Siento pena por ella, ¿sabes? Creo que es muy linda y tierna -replicó la de anteojos- Se marchó de aquí sintiéndose muy mal por lo que le dijiste.

—¿¡Entonces por qué no vas a consolarla!? ¡¡¡Ni bien puso en pie te pusiste a coquetear con ella!!! -gritó la pelirroja visiblemente alterada-

—Deja de ser celosa. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, mi bella princesa malhumorada -Makinami le sonrió cínicamente, haciéndola sonrojar por completo-

—¡Argh, cállate, cuatro ojos!

—Lo cierto es que Tabuko ni siquiera sospechaba lo que está sucediendo. Creo que el cachorrito debería ser sincero con ella y terminar la relación para no hacerla sufrir.

—¿Ser sincero con ella? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Asuka con dudas-

—Hablo de que el cachorrito está enamorado del príncipe Nagisa.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡¡¡Shinji podrá ser un tonto pero no es gay como el otro pervertido!!!

—¡Nya! ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? -aseveró Mari-

Asuka la miró con una expresión de espanto aunque Mari tenía un carácter un tanto alocado, era muy perceptiva respecto a esas cosas.

—¿Entonces tú crees que...--? -calló de golpe, imposibilitada de finalizar su pregunta-

—Sí, creo esos dos están enamorados. Solo obsérvalos y saca tus conclusiones. La forma en que se miran, se hablan, están juntos todo el tiempo...

—Jamás me lo hubiese esperado de Shinji pero ¿sabes qué? Si es así, me alegra mucho saber que esa odiosa de Tabuko Nagisa la va a pasar muy mal -sonrió-

Mari la miró con expresión de reproche.

—¿Por qué la detestas tanto? ¿Acaso por qué el cachorrito la eligió a ella y no a ti?

—¿¡Qué carajos estás diciendo!? ¿Crees que yo tendría interés en alguien tan patético como Shinji? -enojada-

—¿Entonces por qué su novia te cae tan mal?

—¡¡¡Porque tú la quieres conquistar y no es la primera vez que flirteas con ella en mis narices!!! -dijo a regañadientes-

—No sé de donde sacas eso, yo solo estoy siendo amable con ella. Además sabes que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti -se acercó a su rostro-

—¡Idiota, no hagas eso aquí! -la alejó-

En ese momento, la hora de almuerzo iba terminando por lo que Shinji llegó al salón de clases de lo más sonriente en compañía de Kaworu, como era de esperarse. Ambas chicas los miraron sospechosamente pero Asuka no pudo disimular su molestia.

—Hime, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Mari-

—A tomar aire un momento, este ambiente apesta -contestó mirando fijamente a Shinji y dejó el aula-

Kaworu sonrió sin prestarle mucha importancia y Shinji se dirigió a Mari.

—¿Se molestó porque vinimos? -preguntó-

—Nya, ¿cómo crees? Solo está un poco estresada -contestó Mari-

—Lo cual es normal en ella -agregó Kaworu-

—¡Ah, cachorrito! Vino a buscarte tu hermosa novia. Creo que deberías ir a verla a su salón, parecía que quería decirte algo importante -dijo Mari-

A Kaworu no le hizo gracia la sugerencia de Mari. Shinji se quedó con las dudas y dirigió la vista hacia el albino.

—Conociendo a mi hermana, apuesto a que es alguna de sus tonterías. Mejor la ves luego, Shinji -intervino Kaworu-

—Bien, la buscaré a la salida -dijo el castaño-

—Oye cachorrito, no hagas sufrir a la emperatriz Nagisa, ella no se lo merece -refutó Makinami-

—No lo hago, Makinami. ¿Cómo crees? -contestó Shinji-

—Esa niña te adora, así que más vale que no juegues con sus sentimientos -prosiguió ella-

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso? -preguntó el chico bastante extrañado-

—Pues porque ella está...--

Kaworu se fastidió con las cosas que Mari decía, así que optó por interrumpirla de una vez por todas y alejar a Shinji de ella.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! Ven, Shinji, te enseñaré lo que estoy componiendo.

—S-sí -respondió Shinji y lo siguió-

Ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares.

—¡Vaya! ¡¡¡El cachorrito es tan influenciable...jummm!!! -exclamó por lo bajo rodando los ojos-

\---

Kaworu llegó a su casa en la noche visiblemente contento. Después de la escuela había pasado el resto de la tarde con Shinji, la cercanía y complicidad entre ambos iban notablemente en aumento y el albino se sentía feliz al percibir que el castaño se sentía atraído hacia él. Esa era una muy buena señal.

Cuando entró a la sala, allí estaba Tabuko aguardándolo sentada en un sofá. Había estado nerviosa y con la espina atravesada después de todo aquello que le dijo Asuka esa mañana. No podía guardárselo.

—Te estaba esperando, necesito hablar contigo -le dijo seriamente-

— Te advierto que estoy de muy buen humor y no tengo ánimos de soportar tus berrinches -contestó él bajando sus cosas-

Ella intentó serenarse y no responder de mala manera.

—Verás, ya llega el cumpleaños de Shinji. ¿Podrías decirles a los guardias que me dejen ir al menos a comprarle un regalo?

—¿Mmm? -quedó pensativo un momento- No.

—¿¡Pero por qué no!? No voy a demorar mucho, solo quiero comprar un obsequio para él -casi suplicando-

—Ya he dicho que no. Tu castigo es de 3 semanas, recuérdalo. Papá dijo que solo puedes ir a la escuela y yo no pienso desatacar sus órdenes.

Ya no podía tolerarlo más, la actitud de Kaworu le resultaba por demás maliciosa, apretó sus puños con fuerza y no pudo guardar la calma.

—¡Argh! ¡¡¡Eres un maldito manipulador!!! Ya basta, ¿no? ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa conmigo!? ¿Por qué quieres fastidiarme la existencia de este modo? -gritaba ella completamente fuera de sí-

—Tú te la fastidiaste sola -respondió él sin inmutarse-

—¿Por qué me odias tanto de repente? ¡¡¡Tú nunca fuiste así conmigo, te desconozco por completo!!!

—Es hora de que te vayas dando cuenta cuál es tu lugar.

—Si mamá estuviera aquí, me iba a defender. ¡¡¡Ella no iba a permitir que me traten de este modo, voy a llamarla y decirle lo que están haciendo conmigo!!!

—Perfecto, haz eso. Te llevará a vivir con ella a Alemania de inmediato -sonrió y le pasó su celular- Ten, llámala ahora mismo.

—Maldito descarado -susurró-

—Me largo. Adiós.

Kaworu volteó como para irse a su habitación pero Tabuko se puso de pie y fue con prisa a obstruirle el paso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres para dejarme en paz? Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? -al borde del llanto-

Él la miró fijamente sin responder nada pero ella insistió.

—¡Habla! ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes vivir en paz!?

—Quiero que te olvides de Shinji -contestó tajante-

—¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? -quedó descolocada-

—Eso...quiero que te alejes de él.

Era lo último que Tabuko pensaba escuchar, eso había sido el límite.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme semejante cosa? ¡¡¡Sabes que amo a Shinji más que a nadie en este mundo!!! -empezó a lagrimear a causa de la impotencia y la rabia-

—Esta conversación ya no tiene sentido. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

Kaworu se abrió paso y se dirigió a su habitación, ignorándola.

—Entonces...esa odiosa de Asuka tenía razón. ¡¡¡Eres un maldito homosexual!!! -gritó efusivamente-

—Lo que digan de mi me tiene completamente sin cuidado -respondió Kaworu y cerró la puerta de su habitación-

Tabuko quedó allí en el pasillo sin saber que hacer, no podía sentirse más miserable.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaworu se sentía intranquilo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Tabuko terminara de darse cuenta de toda la situación.

—Asuka Langley Soryu, ¡esa entrometida! -apretó sus puños con rabia-Debería darle una buena lección para que aprenda a cerrar la maldita boca.

Terminó de desvestirse y abrió la ducha, se metió allí sintiendo como el agua tibia lo acariciaba. Tomó el jabón y empezó a pasárselo por el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué las mujeres son tan metiches? Esto está a punto de salirse de control, creo que debo cambiar de táctica antes de que ellas lo arruinen todo. Pero si esa pelirroja histérica o Tabuko siguen interfiriendo, haré que deseen no haber nacido -frunció el ceño- Personas como ellas son capaces de quitar lo peor de mí.

\---

Tabuko se sentía terrible, se había encerrado a llorar en su habitación. Estaba muy dolida y al mismo tiempo confundida por aquello que Kaworu le dijo. Eso, sumado a las venenosas palabras de Asuka le estaban por hacer estallar la cabeza.

—No sé que pensar de todo esto pero si llegara a ser cierto lo que ella dijo, de ninguna manera voy a permitirlo.No voy a dejar a Shinji por nada del mundo y ni mi hermano ni nadie me lo va a sacar jamás -golpeó su cama con el puño-

Estaba agitada y de repente se llenó de ira.

—Ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesta a ir más allá con Shinji, si le doy su primera vez, va a sentirse más compenetrado conmigo. Sí, no importa que no puede hacerle la fiesta sorpresa en su cumpleaños pero sí le daré el obsequio que estuve planeando.

Fue hasta su guadarropas y sacó una caja, la abrió. Era un sensual y atrevido conjunto de lencería en color negro.

—Va a enloquecer cuando me vea usando esto, lo sé -sonrió con malicia y volvió a cerrar la caja-

Luego tómo su celular y marcó a Shinji, este atendió enseguida.

—¿Tabuko?

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Mi lindo Shinji, finalmente podemos hablar. ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó con una voz mucho más tierna que de costumbre-

—Bien aunque con muchas actividades, ya sabes. ¿Y tú?

—Extrañándote muchísimo. Hoy fui a buscarte a tu salón a la hora del almuerzo para ir juntos pero no supieron decirme donde estabas -contestó ella-

—Es que estaba con...-- -Tabuko lo interrumpió-

—Sí, ya sé, estabas con Kaworu -dijo con algo de molestia- Y no es que te reclame pero últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.

Shinji se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo lo que Mari le dijo y con eso sus intenciones de ver a Tabuko a la salida de la escuela, todo porque Kaworu insistió que lo acompañara a una tienda de instrumentos musicales y allí perdieron toda la tarde.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención dejarte de lado ni que te sientas mal por eso -el castaño se excusó-

—No te preocupes pero dime, ¿será que podemos almorzar juntos mañana? Echo de menos los tiempos en que podíamos compartir de ese modo -contestó Tabuko-

—E-esta bien, descansa y nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿sí? -él sonrió-

—Tú también descansa y por favor, no olvides que te amo.

El corazón de Shinji se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras de ella.

—Y yo...a ti también -contestó aunque con cuantiosas dudas-

—Buenas noches, Shinji -colgó-

Shinji quedó mirando su celular. Se sentía bastante extraño.

—Tabuko es muy dulce y sé que me quiere incondicionalmente, pero por algún motivo raro me siento cada vez más lejos de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que cambió en mi con respecto a ella? -agachó la cabeza-

Shinji estaba por entrar a su habitación pero Gendo lo detuvo un momento.

—Espera, Shinji.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? -el chico lo miró con cierto recelo-

—No hemos podido charlar del tema porque no hubo oportunidad pero...ni creas que he olvidado lo de aquella noche con tu novia.

El joven Ikari no pudo evitar ruborizarse por completo, todavía se sentía muy apenado por aquella embarazosa situación.

—Creo que te aceleraste un poco respecto a lo que te dije de que debes mantenerla feliz y...darle un hijo. Debes llevar las cosas con calma porque si la embarazas ahora, a esta edad, su padre va a acabar contigo y también conmigo -lo recriminó-

—Estás equivocado, ella y yo no...-

Gendo no dejó que terminara lo que estaba por decir.

—¡Guarda silencio y déjame terminar! Entiendo que tengan curiosidad respecto al sexo y si quieres acostarte con ella, puedes hacerlo pero sé responsable y usa esto... -le pasó una pequeña caja de metal a su hijo-

—¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Shinji con curiosidad-

—Abrela... -dijo el hombre-

Shinji lo hizo y al ver el contenido, abrió los ojos con total desconcierto. Se ruborizó muchísimo más al descubrir que eran condones. Volvió a cerrarla y no se atrevió a ver a su padre a la cara.

—Bien, eso era todo -el mayor volteó y se fue- Buenas noches.

Shinji se metió a su habitación y quedó mirando fijamente la cajita nuevamente.

—¡Qué situación tan bochornosa! -suspiró-

\---

Al otro día, ya en la escuela, los estudiantes del 3-A tenían una hora libre, algunos decidieron permanecer en el aula, otros fueron al patio pero Kaworu y Shinji fueron a la azotea, aislándose de toda la gente. El albino notó que su compañero estaba particularmente apagado ese día y se preocupó por él.

—¿Qué tienes, Shinji? ¿No te sientes bien?

—No he podido dormir bien, eso es todo -bajó la mirada-

—¿Se debe a algo en especial?

—Bueno, es que...--

Calló de golpe ya que el celular de Kaworu comenzó a sonar de repente.

—¿Quién será? ¿Me permites? -preguntó-

—Claro -contestó el castaño en lo que el otro tomaba la llamada-

—¿Bueno?

...

—Sí, habla Nagisa Kaworu

...

—Ah sí, entiendo. ¿Cuándo debo ir? -sonrió-

...

—Claro. De hecho, en este momento estoy con mi pareja -miró a Shinji-

Shinji lo miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y quedó totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Pareja? -susurró nervioso-

—De acuerdo -el albino exhaló- Si no hay remedio, así será.

Fijó la mirada en Kaworu mientras éste seguía al teléfono, ya no prestó atención a su plática sino que quedó totalmente embelesado con él, las expresiones de su rostro y su atrapante belleza. Nunca antes se había detenido a observarlo de ese modo tan intenso, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su compañero realmente le gustaba muchísimo y que también de que había desarrollado un apego impresionante hacia su persona.

De pronto, escuchó a Kaworu algo molesto y eso lo sacó de ese estado.

—Mmm...está bien, iré ahora. ¡Adiós! -Kaworu colgó la llamada-

Shinji notó que algo había hecho enojar a al albino.

—Kaworu, ¿qué sucedió? -preguntó dudoso-

—¿Qué crees? Me han pedido que me presente ahora mismo a la academia de música. La fecha de la audición anual para el ingreso a la orquesta ha sido fijada y será este fin de mes -lo observó seriamente-

El rostro de Shinji se iluminó de alegría con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Pero esa es una gran noticia! ¿Acaso no te alegra?

—Sí, mucho. Pero quieren que vaya solo en esta ocasión. Les dije que tendré una pareja en la audición pero insistieron en que ahora asista solo. Eso fue lo que me molestó -frunció los labios-

—No te preocupes. Al fin de cuentas, tú eres quien será parte de esa orquesta. Yo solo soy parte de tu acompañamiento... -sonrió-

—Eso no es verdad. Shinji, sin ti no podré hacer nada, quiero que estés conmigo en todo momento. No quiero tener que dejarte cuando fui yo quien te arrastró a esto.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a explotar mi talento musical y te estoy muy agradecido por ello -se ruborizó un poco-

Kaworu le sonrió dulcemente, sus palabras le hacían dichoso. Lo miraba y sentía ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Entonces irás ahora?

—Sí, iré a pedir permiso a la profesora Katsugari para retirarme al rato.

—Entiendo. Mucha suerte con eso. Me avisas luego, ¿sí? -pidió Ikari, enseñándole una sonrisa sincera-

—Desde luego, serás el primero en saberlo. Ah...por cierto, Shinji, mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo? -preguntó Kaworu-

—No, para nada. No acostumbro a festejar mi cumpleaños, lo pasaré como un día común y corriente.

—¿Pero cómo? Si se trata de una fecha muy especial, no creo que debamos dejarla pasar así nada más. Si no tienes ningún plan, ¿te gustaría que salgamos mañana?

—¿Eh? ¿Salir? -sonrió- Sí, está bien. Tal vez Tabuko podría venir también y...--

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Ella no puede salir, recuerda que sigue castigada y además solo estorbaría -dijo Kaworu elevando el tono-

Shinji lo observó sorprendido.

—Shinji creo que en estos tiempos, debemos estar más cerca y unidos que nunca. Es primordial que nos sincronicemos al máximo -sugirió el albino-

—Para la audición, es verdad -asintió el castaño- Tienes razón.

—Nuevamente me disculpo por ser tan egoísta y arrastrarte a todo esto, pero sabes que es mi sueño formar parte de esta gran orquesta.

—Que no te preocupes, Kaworu. Yo lo hago con muchísimo gusto. Nada me hará más feliz que verte consiguiendo tu objetivo y saber que te ayudé un poco.

—Gracias, Shinji. Eres el mejor amigo que he podido encontrar y si me disculpas, debo irme.

—Cuídate. Nos vemos luego.

Kaworu se marchó y Shinji quedó viéndolo mientras se iba. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un gran vacío en el pecho.

—"Amigo". ¿Por qué me dolió que me dijera eso? ¡Qué tonto soy! -se lamentó- Solo me ve como a su mejor amigo por el hecho de que he estado con él desde que llegó y porque decidí apoyarlo con todo esto.

Suspiró y sin notarlo empezó a lagrimear.

—¿Pero qué diría Kaworu si sabe que todo lo hago porque me gusta estar en su compañía? ¿Qué pasaría si se entera que me atrae de esta manera? Si supiera que pienso en él todo el tiempo y que lo extraño cuando no lo veo -sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin que se preocupara por enjugarlas siquiera- ¿Qué es todo esto que me sucede últimamente? ¿Puede ser que yo esté enamorado de él? ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	16. Chapter 16

Tabuko terminó de vestirse, se había puesto aquel sexy conjunto de lencería con el cual pensaba sorprender a Shinji, tenía en mente escapar y encontrarse con él, así que lo marcó para intentar acordar un encuentro furtivo en su compañía.

La llamada fue atendida y antes de que él dijera nada, se adelantó.

—¡Awww, mi querido Shinji! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclamó Tabuko efusivamente al teléfono-

—Mmm...lo siento, Tabuko. Shinji no se encuentra en casa, salió tan apurado que olvidó el celular.

—¡Oh Disculpa, Rei. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—Tengo entendido que fue al centro comercial con tu hermano.

—¿¡Aaahhh!? -exclamó Tabuko sintiendo ciertos escalofríos-

—Llámalo más tarde, ¿sí? -sugirió-

—E-está bien. Gracias, Rei. Adiós.

Tabuko se apresuró a colgar la llamada, no podía creerlo. Se llenó de furia en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¡¡Argh!!! ¡¡¡Voy a matar a Kaworu!!! -gritó mientras apretaba sus puños presa de la impotencia-

Se dirigió con prisa a buscar su bolso. Para salir tenía que burlar a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de su casa para evitar que pudiera escaparse.

—¡Lo tengo! -afirmó sonriente y salió de la casa-

Los hombres voltearon a verla de inmediato.

—¡Oigan! Necesito ir a la farmacia con suma urgencia.

—Serorita Nagisa, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó uno de los guardias-

—¡No querrás saberlo! Llévenme a la farmacia y ya -insistió ella-

—Lo lamento, tenemos órdenes de no dejarla salir bajo ninguna circunstancia -contestó el otro guardia-

Tabuko los miró con asco y sacó de su bolso un billete.

—Muy bien, idiotas. Si no me van a dejan salir, tendrán que ir ustedes a la farmacia a comprarme tampones porque se me terminaron -dijo ella-

Los hombres se miraron entre sí llenos de vergüenza, ninguno de ellos se animaría a ir a comprar tal cosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién irá? No tengo todo el día para esperar que se decidan -la albinan se cruzó de brazos-

—De acuerdo, señorita. Usted gana, la acompañaré a la farmacia. ¿Quiere que llame al chofer? -preguntó uno de ellos-

—Sí, rápido, por favor.

Uno de los guardias la acompañó.

—Quiero ir a la farmacia que está cerca del centro comercial, tengo un cupón de descuentos para ese lugar -ordenó Tabuko-

—Como usted diga -contestó el guardia-

Llegaron al lugar y tenía al dichoso guardia tan pegado a ella que no veía chance alguna de escapar.

—¿Podría esperarme aquí afuera? Es una vergüenza entrar a comprar estas cosas en compañía de un hombre -pidió la chica-

—Está bien pero no demore mucho -dijo el hombre-

Tabuko entró a la farmacia y notó que tenía otra puerta de salida, era una magnífica chance para escapar. El hombre no se percató cuando se escabulló rápidamente por allí y se dirigió corriendo al centro comercial que estaba a escasas dos cuadras de allí.

Estaba decidida a buscar y dar con Kaworu y Shinji, necesitaba enfrentarlos y desquitar toda la rabia que traía encima.

\---

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji! -dijo Kaworu regalándole la más hermosa y tierna sonrisa-

Shinji no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Él y Kaworu acababan de encontrarse en ese lugar como lo habían prometido aquel día y por alguna razón, el chico castaño no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era una cita.

—Muchas gracias -contestó Shinji-

—Ten, esto es para ti -Kaworu volvió a sonreir- Espero sea de tu agrado.

Entregó a Shinji una caja rectangular muy elegante, era evidente que se trataba de joyería.

—Kaworu, no era necesario -tomó el paquete-

—Te mereces mucho más que eso pero por favor, ábrelo y dime que te parece -pidió el albino-

Shinji así lo hizo, abrió su obsequio y se encontró con un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra de amatista púrpura y un collar que hacía juego con él. Quedó ciertamente impresionado, se notaba que era un obsequio bastante costoso.

—¿Te gusta? -preguntó Kaworu con impaciencia-

—M-me encanta. Kaworu, esto debió costarte mucho dinero.no debiste molestarte de ese modo. -respondió Shinji-

—No te preocupes por eso. Me alegra mucho que te guste.y es que cuando lo vi dije que tenía que ser tuyo -sonrió-

—Kaworu... -lo miró fijamente

—Lee lo que dice el grabado -pidió Kaworu y se ruborizó un poco-

Shinji tomó el anillo y leyó la inscripción en voz alta.

—"En verdad nací para conocerte"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo. ¿Era producto de su imaginación o acaso era una abierta manera de declaración?

—Así es, me doy cuenta de que esa es la más pura verdad, algo me dice que tú y yo nacimos para encontrarnos. ¿No lo crees, Shinji?

—Sí, tienes razón -contestó bajando la mirada un momento-

—Por favor, úsalos el día de la audición. Me harías muy feliz con eso.

—Por supuesto que lo haré -el castaño le devolvió una bonita sonrisa-

—Gracias. En verdad...muchas gracias, Shinji.

Sin meditarlo, Kaworu lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó a Shinji descolocado y lleno de nervios, quien luego de pensarlo un momento, decidió corresponder a ese abrazo. Quedaron así por un buen rato sin notar que a escasos metros de ellos, Tabuko veía toda esa escena.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

Tabuko dio unos pasos enérgicos como para ir hacia ellos y separarlos a empujones pero se detuvo al notar como sus lágrimas cegaban su vista, permaneció en su lugar y vio que los chicos se separaron.

Sin embargo, se miraban y se sonreían con mucha complicidad entre sí. Luego de un rato, vio que ellos fueron caminando normalmente para otro lado.

—¿Por qué, Shinji?

No lo resistió más, se retiró corriendo de allí mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Lo que había visto la llenó de rabia y a la vez de tristeza, se sentía herida y también traicionada.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Shinji prefiere pasar su cumpleaños en una cita con él y no conmigo que se supone soy su novia. ¿Por qué me humilla de esta manera? ¿Por qué si yo lo amo tanto?

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo, sin mirar por donde iba, quería alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar. Entró a una plaza con poca afluencia de gente pero como no se concentraba en su camino, acabó chocando con alguien provocando que cayera al piso, al igual que la otra persona.

—¿¡Por qué rayos no atiendes por dónde vas!!!??? -gritó llena de histeria, una cuestión muy inusual en ella-

—¡Pero tú fuiste la que me chocó! ¿Eh? ¡¡¡Nyaaaaa!!! ¡Mi hermosa emperatriz Nagisa! ¡Awww...usted si puede chocarme todo lo que quiera! -exclamó la otra con una voz chillona y casi gritando de la emoción-

Se trataba de Mari Makinami. La chica de anteojos miró a Tabuko y notó perfectamente que estaba llorando.

—¿¡Pero qué sucedió!? -preguntó preocupada tomándola del rostro-

—Ay, Mari -sollozó- ¡Me siento tan mal! -la abrazó y lloró aún más-

—Shhh, shhh...tranquila -acarició su cabeza- Todo va a estar bien.

Mari la dejó llorar a gusto mientras la contenía en sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tabuko empezó a recobrar la calma.

—Lo siento -la albina se sonrojó un poco-

—¡Nya! No te preocupes, linda. Llorar es bueno, hay que desahogarse cuando nos sentimos mal -le guiñó un ojo-

—Vamos a sentarnos más allá, ¿sí? Te traeré algo -propuso la de anteojos-

Tabuko asintió y siguió lo que la otra había indicado. Al cabo de un rato, Mari volvió trayendo consigo un refresco y se lo entregó.

—Gracias, Mari.

—Si no te molesta contarme, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió para que te pusieras de ese modo? -preguntó para luego sentarse a su lado sin dejar de observarla-

—Es que...acabo de comprobar que Asuka tenía razón -bebió un trago del refresco- Todo lo que me dijo esa vez era cierto.

—¿Sobre qué? -preguntó la otra con bastante dudas-

—Sobre mi hermano y Shinji.

—Mmm... -Makinami optó por hacerse la desentendida aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería la otra- ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—Tú escuchaste lo que Asuka me dijo esa vez, ¿no? -bajó la mirada- Hace rato los vi en el centro comercial, teniendo una cita.

—¿Eh? ¿Una cita? ¿¡Pero cómo!?

—Sí, se veían tan contentos juntos. No sabes las ganas que tuve de ir hasta ellos y enfrentarlos. Dime, Mari.cómo pudieron hacerme algo tan sucio!!!?

Tabuko volvió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro, tenía su orgullo demasiado lastimado. Mari la observó e hizo un intento desesperado por tranquilizarla. Tomó sus manos haciendo que ella la mire.

—No llores, Tabuko. Si el tonto del cachorrito te hace infeliz de esta manera y no es capaz de valorar tus sentimientos, será mejor que lo olvides cuanto antes.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Si yo lo quiero! -lagrimeando-

—Déjamelo a mí -le sonrió- Te ayudaré.

—¿Mari? -dijo Tabuko mirándolo a los ojos-

—Shhh...tranquila. Yo te haré sentir bien -susurró la de lentes-

Mari se acercó a ella y besó sus labios delicadamente. Tabuko por su parte, estaba sorprendida pero no podía rechazarla, los labios de la otra eran suaves y reconfortantes. Tenía ganas de besarla aún más y así lo hizo. Los suaves besos entre ellas se hicieron más profundos e intensos.

—Mmm...ahhh, Mari.

—Me gustas mucho, Tabuko -empezó a acariciarle una de sus piernas-

—Por favor, bésame más -pidió la albina toda ruborizada-

Mari no dudó en complacer su pedido, la besó mientras su inquieta mano se metía bajo la falda de Tabuko, acariciaba su muslo derecho mientras profundizaba sus besos. Tenía ganas de ir por más pero el hecho de estar en un lugar público se lo impedía.

—¡Aaahhh! -Tabuko gimió contra la boca ajena, no pensó que iría a disfrutar tanto de aquello-

—Vamos a mi casa -propuso Mari poniéndose de pie-

Tabuko tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por ella. Todo aquello la había encendido bastante y sabía perfectamente lo vendría después. Aún así decidió ir con ella.

No se dijeron nada durante el camino, llegaron bastante rápido al edificio donde Mari vivía. Ni bien se metieron al apartamento y cerraron la puerta, volvieron a los apasionados y sensuales besos.

Mari la puso contra la puerta y la apretó con su cuerpo, empezó a besarle el cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas mientras sus manos se entretenían tocándole los senos.

—Ah...Mari... -susurró Tabuko-

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí, mucho -contestó-

—Nya. Ven aquí, hermosa.

La chica de gafas llevó a Tabuko a su habitación y la hizo recostar en su cama, se le fue encima casi con desesperación y nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios. Empezó a sacarle la ropa y al tenerla en ropa interior, notó ese sensual conjunto de encaje negro.

—Dios... -la miró con lascivia-

—¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Tabuko con picardía-

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿sabes? -sonrió Mari, acariciándole los pechos-

—Mari...tienes que saber que nunca he estado con una chica -confesó Tabuko llena de vergüenza- De hecho, nunca he estado con nadie.

—Seré gentil contigo, lo prometo -dijo Mari mientras le besaba el vientre e iba cuesta abajo-


	17. Chapter 17

Ya había anochecido cuando Kaworu y Shinji llegaron frente a la casa del segundo, habían tenido una salida realmente muy agradable.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Kaworu. Fue muy divertido -sonrió el castaño-

—Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias por haberme permitido compartir contigo tu cumpleaños -contestó el otro mientras lo veía a los ojos con fijeza-

Shinji le devolvió el gesto y no supo que decir, se sentía nervioso que sentía le temblaban las piernas. Kaworu lo notó pero se hizo el desentendido, le gustaba saber que podía provocar esos nervios en su compañero pues era una clara señal de que también gustaba de él.

—Por cierto, antes que se me olvide -buscó algo en su bolsillo-

—Aquí están. Me las dieron el otro día en la academia de música, son las invitaciones y estas son para tu familia -se las pasó-

Shinji las tomó y volvió a sonreír aunque esta vez, lo hizo con muchísima ilusión.

—Espero que puedan ir. Esta es la primera vez que tocaré en un escenario de esta magnitud y me siento muy emocionado -confesó el joven Ikari-

—También yo -replicó el albino- Bueno, debo marcharme ya, Shinji. Nos vemos en la escuela, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Vete con cuidado.

Nagisa asintió y luego se marchó. Shinji se metió a su casa muy sonriente y al cerrar la puerta, suspiró hondo.

—Kaworu... -pronunció en un susurro-

No se había dado cuenta que Rei estaba allí mismo y que lo miraba con seriedad.

—Por fin llegas, Shinji.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Rei, pero qué susto me diste!!! -exclamó el castaño gritando totalmente espantado-

Shinji quedó pálido del susto la verla aunque no fue capaz de descifrar lo que su hermana estaría pensando o si le había escuchado cuando mencionó el nombre ajeno.

—¿Qué tal te fue? -preguntó Rei-

—Bien.

—Te fuiste con tanta prisa que olvidaste el celular. Aquí lo tienes -pasó el teléfono móvil a su hermano-

—Gracias, Rei.

—¡Ah, por cierto! Te habló Tabuko. Llámala, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Shinji subió con prisa las escaleras, Rei quedó un tanto extrañada.

—No sé qué es pero acá está sucediendo algo muy raro -dijo para sí misma-

\---

En ese momento en la casa de Mari, se presentaba un panorama completamente diferente. Tabuko acababa de despertar de una plácida siesta y todo ese tiempo, su sueño fue velado por la atractiva chica de anteojos.

—Nya....hola, bella durmiente -dijo Mari toda sonriente-

—¿Ah? ¿Pero qué? -al abrir los ojos por completo y encontrarse allí con la otra, quedó completamente ruborizada- ¡¡¡Mari!!!

—¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? -Makinami se acercó al rostro con toda alevosía-

La albina se vio a sí misma completamente desnuda al lado de Mari, quien la miraba con expresión cargada de satisfacción y lucía por demás contenta.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡Qué vergüenza! Esto no debió suceder, me dejé llevar por el momento y...--

Mari la interrumpió con un beso apasionado pero al separarse Tabuko quedó todavía más avergonzada y seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que había hecho.

—No te mortifiques tanto, linda -vanamente intentó tranquilizarla- Estuvo muy bien, ¿cierto? Eres tan dulce como ardiente y debo decir que me encantó. Dime, ¿también te gustó?

—Mari, por favor.

—¿Te gustó o no? -insistió-

Tabuko solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. Mari se abalanzó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, siendo correspondida.

—¿Qué hora es? -preguntó la albina al quebrar el beso-

—Mmm...no lo sé. Supongo que serán como las 9 -contestó Makinami acomodándose las gafas-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Quééé!!!??? ¡¡¡Dios, ya es muy tarde!!! Voy a tener un gran problema en casa. ¡Mi ropa! ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Y así, Tabuko saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa en los alrededores de la misma con prisa y desesperación, Mari solo la miró sonriendo con picardía al verla corriendo desnuda de un lado a otro y luego mientras se vestía.

—Nya...¡pero qué hermosa vista me regala la emperatriz Nagisa!

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡No me mires tan intensamente que me da mucha vergüenza! -chilló Tabuko-

—¿Vergüenza dices? -no pudo evitar carcajearse ante lo que la otra le decía- Jajajajajaja...pero ya te he visto hasta la conciencia.

Cuando Tabuko acabó de vestirse, quedó algo apenada con Mari.

—Gracias por todo, Mari. Ya me voy.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? Y por favor, que esto quede entre nosotras -guiñó el ojo- Quizás así podríamos repetir pronto.

—Pierde cuidado. Prometo que jamás nadie lo sabrá.

\---

Tras eso, Tabuko tomó un taxi con destino a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo con los nervios de punta. Sabía que por haberse escapado del guardia que la vigilaba, iba a afrontar fuertes regaños y posiblemente algún castigo muchísimo más severo.

—Estoy jodida -suspiró-

Al llegar a su casa, le pareció muy extraño ya no ver a los guardias en la entrada. Cuando se metió, llegó hasta la sala y se encontró con Kaworu allí, quien estaba sentado en el sofá viendo una película y comiendo una pizza. Esperaba que su hermano se levantara de su sitio completamente molesto y empezara a reclamarle pero solo giró a verla y la saludó...para su sorpresa, muy sonriente y hablándola normalmente.

—Buenas noches -dijo Kaworu-

—H-hola -contestó titubeando, presa de un miedo atroz porque el otro dijera algo más pero eso no pasó-

Kaworu siguió como si nada con lo suyo. Sin embargo, ella optó por comentarle alguna cosa.

—Verás, fui a dar una vuelta y se me hizo un poco tarde. Es por eso que llego recién pero...--

Kaworu puso la película en pausa y la miró.

—No hace falta que me expliques nada. Está todo bien, puedes hacer lo que gustes. Tu castigo terminó y ya no tendrás a esos sujetos detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

Tabuko abrió los ojos más que sorprendida.

—¿Y eso por qué? Aún no se cumplen las tres semanas que dijo papá y no quiero problemas con él -contestó ella-

—¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé te daría gusto recibir esa noticia.

—Más bien me sorprende -encogió los hombros-

—Bueno, le dije a papá que te habías portado muy bien todos estos días y le pedí que te saque la vigilancia y demás. Aunque eso sí, por favor, avisa cuando vas a estar fuera de la casa por mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú le dijiste que me saque el castigo? ¡Vaya! De ser mi verdugo pasaste a convertirte en mi salvador. Hasta hace unos días estabas fastidiándome la existencia y ahora esto -inquirió dudosa y molesta-¿Desde cuando eres tan considerado?

—No fue mi intención fastidiarte. Si hice todo eso fue únicamente por protegerte, eres mi hermana y debo cuidar de ti.

Tabuko realmente no sabía qué pensar al respecto pero Kaworu parecía estaba siendo muy sincero.

—No te entiendo, Kaworu ¡¡¡Llegaste al colmo de decirme que me alejara de Shinji!!!

—Te dije eso únicamente para ver tu reacción pero me doy cuenta que lo quieres mucho igual que él a ti -sonrió-

Ella recordó lo que había visto en el centro comercial.

—Dime la verdad -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué te traes con Shinji, eh?

—Somos muy buenos amigos -respondió tajante- Por eso, sé que Shinji es un gran chico y jamás haría nada que te lastimara. Estuve hablando mucho con él y tiene las mejores intenciones contigo. Eso me tranquiliza como no tienes idea, quiero que mi hermana tenga un novio que la sepa respetar y valorar.

—¿Eh...y eso?

—Estoy convencido de que Shinji y tú hacen una hermosa pareja -el albino le enseñó una sonrisa que parecía muy genuina- Creo que serán muy felices juntos.

—¿¡Pero qué clase de broma es esta!? -cuestionó con total desconfianza-

—Ninguna broma. Por cierto, esto es para ti -Kaworu le pasó una tarjeta-

Tabuko abrió la invitación y la leyó.

—¿Concierto de audición? -levantó la vista hacia su hermano- ¿Entonces finalmente el día ha llegado?

—Sí, y quiero que esa noche luzcas hermosa y estés en primera fila para vernos. Nos hemos esforzado mucho y deseo que veas y compruebes el resultado de nuestro trabajo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por invitarme.

—Te puedo asegurar que Shinji y yo somos increíbles juntos.

Tabuko lo miró, no sabía como tomar su actitud que de un momento a otro, cambió radicalmente.

—Lo puedo imaginar. Bueno, yo iré a dormir. Buenas noches...hermano.

—Descansa.

El albino reanudó su película pero segundos después miró de reojo para comprobar que su hermana se había ido.

—Sin duda alguna, esa va a ser una noche inolvidable. Lo siento tanto por ti, Tabuko -sonrió con malicia-

En tanto, ella llegó a su habitación y miró de nuevamente la invitación. Estaba demasiado desconcertada por lo que había acontecido.

—¿Entonces Kaworu solo buscaba protegerme? Shinji y él son únicamente amigos y yo pensando mal. ¡Lo arruiné todo! Engañé a Shinji por actuar de manera impulsiva y creer cosas que no son. ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota!?

\---

Los siguientes días habían transcurrido con calma. Las cosas entre los gemelos Nagisa volvieron a la normalidad, a tal punto que parecía que nunca habían peleado o tenido diferencias. Incluso Tabuko se encontraba totalmente entusiasmada con el concierto que su hermano daría a dueto con Shinji como su examen final para el ingreso a la orquesta.

Lo ocurrido con Mari quedó aparentemente en el olvido, aún así, la albina prefería evitarla a toda costa. No quería encontrársela, así que estuvo haciendo todo lo posible por no coincidir con ella en la escuela.

Kaworu decidió cambiar de táctica con ella, necesitaba que su hermana bajara la guardia para hacer su siguiente jugada respecto a Shinji. Por fin podría poner en marcha el plan que tenía en mente.

La noche antes del concierto, Kaworu y Tabuko estaban juntos preparando la cena. Él cortaba las verduras mientras ella lo supervisaba.

—¿Así está bien? -preguntó él-

—¡Excelente! Ahora échalas todas a la olla.

—De acuerdo... -y así lo hizo-

A Tabuko le llamó la atención el repentino interés de su hermano en la cocina.

—¿Y a qué se debe que ahora quieres aprender a cocinar?

—Nada en especial. Es algo que nunca lo intenté y creo que en esta vida hay que saber hacer de todo un poco.

—Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Gracias a ti por enseñarme.

Cuando se sentaron para cenar juntos, Kaworu notó algo de inquietud en ella.

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el albino-

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estas algo ida. ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

—Me siento un poco nerviosa y ansiosa por la audición, tú no?

—Algo. Pero confío mucho en que nos irá bien -sonrió- Shinji es increíblemente talentoso. Me alegra mucho poder contar con él.

—¿Quién diría que Shinji y tú acabarían siendo los mejores amigos?

Tras decir eso, Tabuko miró a Kaworu con algo de nervios esperando notar alguna reacción suya pero su hermano era demasiado listo como para caer.

—Sé que tienes dudas respecto a mí por las intrigas de esa pelirroja entrometida -dijo Kaworu-

—Olvida eso, ¿sí? Ya pasó -contestó ella queriendo tranquilizarlo-

—Necesito contarte algo para poder estar en paz con mi conciencia y también como una prueba de que confío plenamente en ti -adujo el albino-

—¿De qué se trata?

Kaworu lanzó un largo suspiro e intentó reunir valor para hablar.

—No sé que opines al respecto pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas, tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde el principio de nuestra existencia y nunca hubo mayores secretos entre ambos. Pero por favor, te ruego que esto quede aquí. Eres la primera y única persona a la que me atrevo a confesar esto.

—¡¡¡Ya habla que me tienes en un hilo con tanta incertidumbre!!! -desesperó Tabuko- Prometo guardarte el secreto, sea lo que sea.

—Bien.

Kaworu quedó en silencio un momento, la miró fija y seriamente haciéndola sentir algo intimidada hasta que finalmente decidió confesárselo.

—Soy gay -dijo sin titubear-

Tabuko quedó estupefacta, como no se lo esperaba para nada, no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Dios... -susurró ella-

—De aquí a un tiempo, estaré totalmente dispuesto a asumir mi condición sin importar lo que los demás piensen o digan sobre mí -dijo Kaworu con firmeza-

—Me has tomado por sorpresa. No me lo esperaba.

—¿No? Como el otro día me gritaste que soy un "maldito homosexual", creí que te habías dado cuenta hace tiempo -aseguró él-

—Eso fue por un ataque de ira a consecuencia de lo que me dijo Asuka, ya sabes, ella siempre se ha referido a ti como "homosexual pervertido y narcisista" aunque la verdad no le prestaba mucha atención.

—Esa perra histérica no me conoce y tampoco sabe nada de mi persona, solo habla porque tiene una boca muy grande pero ya se la voy a cerrar en un momento dado. Tú solo espera y verás.

Kaworu sonrió con una expresión un tanto psicópata. Sus palabras asustaron un poco a Tabuko, además él nunca usaba insultos de esa índole.

—Pero escúchame bien, Tabuko. Que sea homosexual, no significa que esté interesado en Shinji, no creas eso bajo ningún motivo. Jamás pondría mis ojos en él sabiendo que es tu novio y que se aman como lo hacen -mintió con total descaro-

—Perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti. Sinceramente nunca te creí capaz de algo tan ruin como eso -respondió la albina con cierto alivio-

—¿Entonces no te importa el hecho de que me gusten los chicos? -preguntó él-

-Para nada. Al fin de cuentas, el amor no sabe de limitaciones como el género o la edad. Si tú eres feliz, créeme que yo también lo soy.

Kaworu le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía bastante contento por haberse sacado un peso tan grande de encima.

—Pero dime una cosa, hermano ¿Hay algún chico que te gusta o te interesa en este momento?

—Sí, y te lo voy a presentar muy pronto. Ya lo verás.

Tabuko se comprometió a guardar el secreto que su hermano le confesó y ciertamente, se sintió más que aliviada al saber que el mismo no estaba interesado en Shinji como había pensado. No podía ocultar su sonrisa de alegría pero en el fondo la culpa la estaba carcomiendo. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con Mari.

—¿Por qué no consigo alejarla de mis pensamientos? -susurró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín-

\---

El día que Kaworu y Shinji tanto habían esperado finalmente llegó. Por fin, podrían mostrar ante un público el fruto de aquellas arduas horas de ensayo. Shinji llegó al auditorio en compañía de toda su familia y de Tabuko, ella lo tomaba del brazo mientras se adentraban al edificio.

Todos ellos estaban muy elegantes. A Shinji le sentaba muy bien el traje y Tabuko se veía particularmente hermosa con un vestido largo y el cabello suelto. Detrás de ellos iban Gendo y Yui, quienes lo observaban con detenimiento.

—¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! -expresó Yui-

—Para que te hagas una idea de como se verán el día que se casen -Gendo esbozó una sonrisa ladina al imaginarlo-

—Hacen una bella pareja aunque creo que deberías dejar de presionar a Shinji con ese tema -inquirió la mujer- Todavía son muy jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio.

—Si es por mí, los haría casar hoy mismo pero ya lo hablé con Shinji. Va a comprometerse con la hija de Keel a fin de año.

—¿Por qué tanta premura, querido? Me sorprende un poco ese interés que le pones al tema.

—Yui...esa joven es la mejor opción para Shinji, ella lo ama. Sabes perfectamente que no es un chico demasiado listo y la posibilidad de que encuentre a una buena candidata es nula.

Yui miró a su esposo con algo de molestia debido a los comentarios hacia su hijo pero optó por no seguir discutiendo con él.

Shinji y Tabuko se detuvieron a esperar a los demás.

—Por favor, vayan a ocupar sus asientos -pidió el castaño- Yo iré a buscar a Kaworu.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Tabuko-

—No es necesario. Esto empezará puntualmente en 30 minutos, así que será mejor que vayan a sus lugares.

Tabuko lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Muchísima suerte, Shinji.

Shinji sonrió y quedó algo sonrojado, acabó respondiendo al afectuoso abrazo. Al separarse quedaron tomados de las manos un momento y Tabuko quedó sorprendida al ver el anillo que llevaba el castaño en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Su rostro se llenó de preocupación y su mente de dudas pero se abstuvo de decir una sola palabra.

—Bueno, debo irme... -dijo Shinji-

Shinji fue en búsqueda del camerino que le habían asignado a él y a Kaworu, se sentía algo nervioso. Cuando llegó, dudó unos instantes antes de meterse allí, finalmente entró.

—Ya llegué, Kaworu -dijo con timidez- Disculpa la demora.

El joven Nagisa volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Cuando Shinji lo vio, quedó como idiotizado ante toda esa elegancia y belleza, el joven albino se veía hermoso así, impecablemente trajeado.

—Bienvenido, Shinji -se acercó a él- Te ves increíble.

—Tú te ves muchísimo mejor -contestó ruborizado-

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Necesito de tu ayuda. Saldremos en 15 minutos al escenario y no he podido colocarme bien esto.

—Ya veo, déjamelo a mi.

Shinji se acercó con él comenzó a arreglarle el moño del traje y el cuello de su camisa, lo hizo rápidamente y sonrió al ver lo bien que había quedado.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el bello rostro de su compañero y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo aunque sentía sus mejillas calientes debido al rubor en ellas, no pudo hacer absolutamente para disimular. Por supuesto, Kaworu se dio cuenta de eso. Había demasiada tensión sexual entre ellos y ninguno supo que decir en ese momento. Shinji notó que Kaworu también llevaba un anillo idéntico al suyo, solo que tenía una piedra de zafiro azul.

—Shinji, gracias por cumplir con tu palabra, me haces muy feliz con esto -le volvió a sonreír-

—¿Eh? -lo miró confundido-

Kaworu tomó la mano izquierda de Shinji y acarició con su pulgar el dedo donde el chico castaño tenía el anillo de amatista.

—Gracias por ponerte el anillo, significa mucho para mi. Mira, este es el mío.

—Son como...anillos de compromiso -dijo Shinji desconcertado-

Golpearon la puerta de su camarín y la voz de un hombre anunció.

—Nagisa e Ikari, al escenario. ¡Los próximos son ustedes!

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco.

—¡¡¡Ah, ya es nuestro turno!!! -exclamó el castaño-

—¿Sabes? Esta será una gran noche para nosotros dos, estoy seguro que la vamos a recordar por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo te sientes, Shinji?

—Nervioso pero a la vez, muy contento.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? -preguntó el albino-

—Sí -contestó Shinji decidido- Vamos a hacer tu sueño realidad...juntos -tomó a Kaworu de la mano y lo llevó fuera del camerino para dirigirse hacia el escenario-

Lo que no habían notado fue que Yui estaba en ese mismo pasillo y los vio mientras iban a su destino tomados de la mano. La mujer quedó algo fuera de sí.


	18. Chapter 18

El público entero estaba impresionado ante tan magnífica presentación, solo pudieron elegir tres piezas para interpretar a dueto en piano y cello. Apostaron por sus favoritos Beethoven y Bach, y la última fue una composición de Kaworu a la que llamó _"Schönen Jungen"_ , cuyo título estaba en alemán pero Shinji jamás se dignó a preguntarle su traducción.

Tabuko entendió las palabras que Kaworu le dijo una vez, que él y Shinji juntos eran increíbles. Realmente era así, sus interpretaciones eran perfectas, tan maravillosas que le hacían erizar la piel. Ella notó perfectamente que los dos usaban anillos muy similares. Quedó algo descolocada debido a ese detalle pero sentía tanta emoción que decidió no darle ya demasiada importancia.

Se los veía tan sincronizados y compenetrados que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, esa era exactamente la impresión que daban a todos, quienes los escuchaban llenos de admiración y entusiasmo. Era evidente que lo iban a lograr, no hacía falta ni decirlo.

Cuando terminaron el repertorio, fueron ovacionados por todo el auditorio. Saludaron al público, luego se abrazaron entre ellos y dejaron el escenario mientras quedaron a escuchar a los últimos candidatos.

—¡¡¡Kaworu, lo hicimos!!! -exclamó Shinji lleno de emoción-

—Fue realmente perfecto. Estuviste genial, tus interpretaciones fueron mágicas -contestó Kaworu-

—Fue perfecto gracias a ti -replicó el castaño- ¡Tu composición final conquistó a todos!

Kaworu sonrió y lo miró un poco ruborizado.

—Quizás porque cuando la escribí le puse todo mi sentimiento -luego dijo en voz baja- _Schönen Jungen, wenn Sie wüssten, wie viel Ich liebe dich.*_

Shinji lo miró más que sorprendido al escucharlo hablar alemán y a su parecer, sonaba demasiado sensual viniendo de sus labios o al menos, lo era por el tono de su voz. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó con curiosidad- No sé nada de alemán.

—Te lo diré luego -contestó Kaworu-

Cuando todos los candidatos concluyeron sus presentaciones, fueron llamados aquellos que finalmente quedaron seleccionados para integrar la prestigiosa Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokyo. Como era de esperarse, Kaworu fue llamado casi inmediatamente. Se había ganado su lugar merecidamente. La gente del público lo aplaudía y ya había tenido notoriedad.

Instantes después, el albino volvió con Shinji.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Kaworu! -reiteró, aún preso de toda esa emoción que sentía al ver a su compañero consiguiendo su objetivo-

—Gracias, pero este logro es nuestro. Te debo tanto, Shinji. No sé como podré acabar de agradecerte por todo esto.

—No me lo agradezcas. Tocar a tu lado fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido.

El joven Nagisa abrazó a su contrario con suavidad, adoraba tenerlo así cerca de él y estrecharlo en sus brazos. Por su parte, Ikari no podía comprender esa suerte de revolución que sentía en el pecho estando de ese modo con su compañero. Era algo que le producía nervios pero al mismo tiempo, le gustaba.

—Shinji, ve al camerino, por favor. Te alcanzo en un momento -pidió Kaworu-

El chico asintió e hizo lo que el otro le había pedido.

\---

Shinji abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareado y no sabía en dónde estaba. Se vio tendido en una cama y por lo que pudo notar, estaba en una lujosa habitación. Se tocó la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente de un lado a otro. Quedó pensativo un momento tratando de recordar lo que pudo haber sucedido. Se sentó en esa cama que definitivamente no era la suya.

Flashes del concierto, la gente aplaudiendo emocionada por su performance con Kaworu. También recordó que su compañero le había pedido que vaya al camerino que compartían, que lo vio llegando con un par de copas de champagne para brindar por el gran logro que obtuvieron.

—¿Qué pasó? No entiendo nada. ¿Acaso solo lo soñé? -dijo Shinji por lo bajo y permaneció pensativo un momento- ¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! -exclamó algo impactado-

En ese instante quedó totalmente ruborizado cuando a su mente venía el modo en que Kaworu caminaba hacia él sonriente para quitarle su copa vacía y posteriormente acercársele, tomarlo de la barbilla y besarlo apasionadamente.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? -se sintió asustado-

No tenía la menor idea de cómo fue a parar allí. Ese lugar le era completamente desconocido. Iba a salir de la cama cuando vio la puerta abrirse y a Kaworu meterse a esa misma habitación.

Shinji lo miró y se sonrojó por completo. No estaba seguro si aquel fue un beso real, un sueño o solo un producto de su inquieta imaginación. El albino simplemente le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Shinji? -se sentó en la cama y lo miró-

—Un poco confundido. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desvaneciste en el camerino, creo que fue por las muchas emociones en una sola noche. Perdóname por someterte a tanto estrés -bajó la mirada-

—No te preocupes. Todo salió tan perfecto que aún sigo sorprendido.

—Insisto, fue gracias a ti -contestó el albino-

—Eso no es cierto, yo solo serví de apoyo. En realidad, tú hiciste todo el trabajo

—Pues sin tu apoyo, nada de esto hubiese sido posible. Te estoy tan agradecido, Shinji -lo miró fijamente-

Los elogios mutuos cesaron cuando Shinji empezó a ponerse nervioso ante esa mirada tan intensa de Kaworu, sentía como si lo estuviera dejando desnudo con los ojos.

—¿Me puedes decir dónde estamos? -preguntó el castaño aún bastante confundido-

—Esta es mi nueva casa -respondió el albino-

—¿Cómo? -Shinji se sorprendió- ¿Tu nueva casa?

—Un regalo de mis padres por haberme graduado -confirmó con una sonrisa- Finalmente quise estrenarla hoy en tu compañía, ya que es una noche más que especial.

Shinji bajó la mirada, por algún motivo se sentía seducido por la tenue voz de Kaworu.

—¿E-estrenarla...conmigo?

—Así es, Shinji. Tú eres mi primer invitado y también es la primera vez que voy a pasar la noche aquí. ¿Te agrada?

—Por supuesto, es un apartamento enorme. Bueno, creo. Si la habitación es así de grande...supongo que...--

Fue interrumpido por Nagisa.

—Me refería a...si te agrada la idea de que pasemos aquí esta noche. Tú y yo...juntos.

—Bueno, es que...-- -el otro calló, no sabía ni qué contestar-

—Tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Avisé a tu familia que estarías bien -volvió a sonreírle- Ellos están de acuerdo en que nos merecemos una celebración.

—Sí, supongo tienes razón -contestó el castaño bajando la mirada y sintiéndose un tanto apenado por todo-

—Dime, Shinji, ¿hay algo que no sea de tu agrado?

—No es eso -en verdad ni él mismo sabía cómo explicar todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante- Yo...realmente agradezco que quieras estrenar tu casa en mi compañía.

—Vayamos al comedor, la cena nos espera. Tal vez estés débil porque no te has alimentado bien estos días con los ensayos -sugirió Kaworu-

—Sí, la verdad es que me dio hambre de repente.

Kaworu lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al comedor. Shinji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante ese gesto y más al ver semejante banquete esperándoles.

—¡Kaworu! -quedó sin palabras-

—No te prives de nada, ya necesitábamos una cena así.

Totalmente ruborizado, el castaño no supo que responder. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le resultaba una gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Vino, champagne? -preguntó Nagisa- Elige lo que quieras.

—Bueno, no acostumbro a beber alcohol.

—Pues sugiero que esta noche hagas una excepción. Quiero que brindemos...por ti, por mí, por nosotros.

—De acuerdo -Shinji finalmente aceptó tras ser convencido de que sería descortés no aceptar aquello que su compañero proponía, después de todo, era su noche- Me serviré un poco de vino. 

\---

Al acabar la cena, se dirigieron a uno de los balcones. Desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad desde lo alto...la vista era impresionante y era noche de luna nueva. Todo era demasiado bello.

Habían llevado con ellos sus respectivas copas con vino tinto para beberlas mientras charlaban un poco.

—Esto es hermoso -sonrió Shinji- El cielo nocturno se ve espectacular desde aquí.

—Una vez me dijiste que te gustan las estrellas -dijo Kaworu viéndolo-

—Sí, las amo. Me hacen sentir...no lo sé...muy especial.

Kaworu estaba embelesado al verlo expresándose así, estaba muy contento de tenerlo allí con él a solas. Finalmente la oportunidad que tanto esperó por meses se estaba dando y no pasaría de esa noche para confesarle todo lo que sentía por él.

De pronto, el celular de Shinji empezó a sonar, lo sacó y miró a la pantalla.

"Tabuko, llamando..."

Kaworu disimuladamente miró también y se dio cuenta que era ella, quedó sin denotar expresión alguna en el rostro aunque en el fondo se sentía bastante molesto.

—Hola, Tabuko -saludó Shinji-

—Shinji, no pudimos charlar después del recital. Había demasiado desastre entre el público al salir pero felicitaciones, estuviste realmente fabuloso junto con mi hermano -dijo ella-

—Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado nuestra presentación, lo mejor de todo es que Kaworu consiguió ingresar finalmente a la orquesta -contestó él-

—Sí, también estoy contenta por eso pero te extraño mucho, ¿sabes?

— También te extraño, linda. Pasaré a verte mañana en la tarde para que salgamos, ¿te parece? -dijo Shinji-

Kaworu fijó la vista en Shinji con algo de reproche por lo que acababa de decirle a Tabuko, éste lo notó y se sintió un tanto apenado.

—De acuerdo. Yo acabo de llegar a casa y al rato iré a dormir -comentó la chica- Solo quería desearte buenas noches y decirte que te amo.

—Gracias, Tabuko. Eres muy dulce. Me alegra mucho tenerte conmigo -dijo Shinji, sintiéndose cohibido para decir más que eso-

—A mi igual. ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Estás con mi hermano? -preguntó ella-

—Así es. Kaworu está aquí también -lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa-

El albino respondió con una sonrisa cínica para luego suspirar con cierto fastidio, todo lo que ya quería era arrebatarle el teléfono y lanzarlo al vacío para acabar con esa llamada.

—Ok, solo porque esta es la noche de ustedes dos dejaré que Kaworu te monopolice.

—¿Kaworu? ¿Monopolizarme por hoy? -aún más ruborizado-

—¡Ya estuvo bien! -exclamó el joven Nagisa ya fastidiado- A ver, pásamela... -ordenó-

Kaworu tomó el celular, lo puso en altavoz y para que pudieran conversar entre los tres.

—Mmm...analizando esas palabras, ¿acaso debo creer que mi hermana está celosa? -preguntó el albino-

—Jajajaja claro que no son celos. Solo cuida a mi novio, por favor.

Por alguna razón, Tabuko enfatizó las palabras que denotaban la relación entre ella e Ikari.

—No te quepa la menor duda de eso. Lo cuidaré muy bien -dijo Kaworu viendo a Shinji de un modo que acabó haciéndolo sonrojar más-

—Hermano, me avisas si Shinji mira a alguna otra chica por ahí.

Shinji se alarmó un poco al escuchar eso.

—¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Soy la persona más fiel que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra!

Tabuko se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Quédate tranquila. Shinji es todo un caballero -el otro lo secundó-

—¡Ah! Gracias Kaworu -sindicó el aludido-

—Además, está más que claro que el joven Ikari no tiene más interés que en alguien de cabellos grises y ojos color sangre -aseveró el mayor-

—Así es -secundó el otro-

—En ese caso me siento halagada -contestó ella-

—Bien, descansa, pequeña. Nos vemos mañana -dijo Kaworu con cierta dulzura-

—Besos a ambos, los quiero. Buenas noches... -se despidió Tabuko-

Kaworu colgó y le pasó el celular a Shinji. En ese momento ambos habían terminado de beber el vino que se sirvieron antes.

—¡Qué ocurrente es Tabuko! -sonrió nervioso el castaño-

—¿No puedes estar más de acuerdo con mis palabras, cierto? -preguntó Kaworu-

—En absoluto.

—¿Cabellos grises y ojos color sangre, no? -dijo Kaworu con tono acusador-

—Las únicas personas así que conozco son Tabuko y tú... -contestó el menor con dudas-

—Lo sé, pero yo no estaba hablando de mi hermana.

—¿Qué? -Shinji volvió la mirada hacia él todo confuso-

Kaworu le sonrió descaradamente, se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura mientras Shinji se ponía a temblar ante su atrevido proceder.

—No te pongas nervioso, no muerdo -susurró el albino-

—¡Kaworu! -todo alarmado e incómodo, intentó apartarse-

Fue en vano pues Kaworu no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir así como así. Por otro lado Shinji se sentía bastante mareado por haberse bebido todo ese vino a pesar de no estar acostumbrado al alcohol.

—No te desmayes de nuevo, por favor.

—¿Pero qué haces? -preguntó el chico de ojos azules-

Kaworu tomó a Shinji de la barbilla haciéndolo que lo mire directo a los ojos. Eso hizo que el castaño quedara rojo hasta las orejas y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

—Te amo, Shinji.

El hermoso albino terminó por acercarse a su rostro y lo besó impetuosamente. En ese instante, Shinji dejó de luchar en contra de sus deseos, lo rodeó por el cuello y aceptó gentilmente aquellos cálidos y suaves labios. Eso era exactamente lo que quería en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) La traducción de lo que Kaworu dice en alemán es: "Chico hermoso, si supieras cuánto te amo".


	19. Chapter 19

Shinji sentía que todo le daba vueltas aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era debido al alcohol o al intenso beso que Kaworu le había plantado. Quedó viéndolo lleno de vergüenza y se separó abruptamente de él, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo.

El castaño retrocedió unos pasos, algo asustado y sintiendo que el corazón iba salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Fue hasta la mesa para buscar más vino, ya que era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar sobrio aquella situación. Le dio la espalda a su compañero y luego tomó un resto de vino, se lo bebió directo de la botella a la par que el albino lo observaba atentamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Kaworu -lo llamó, atreviéndose por fin a decir algo-

—Dime -contestó el otro-

—Ven... -pidió Shinji mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa-

Fue que decidió entonces seguirle el ritmo. Si ese lindo chico necesitaba tiempo, él se lo iba a dar aunque no por eso dejaría de intentar que las cosas siguieran por el mismo rumbo. Nagisa se limitó a sonreír y fue hasta su compañero, sin prisa alguna. De sobra sabía que les quedaba mucha noche por delante.

El castaño sintió los brazos del mayor rodeándolo por atrás, ciñéndolo por la cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Ikari quedó estupefacto cuando los labios ajenos que empezaron a recorrer su cuello con suaves besos.

—¡Aaahhh! -un gemido escapó de él y tragó saliva al sentirse acorralado, solo que ya no deseaba seguir huyendo más-

Era evidente que aquello le estaba gustando y mucho. Cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutarlo sin culpa, en tanto los labios de Kaworu se paseaban ya por su nuca, produciéndole cosquilleos que le hacían erizar la piel.

—Me enloqueces, Shinji -le susurró al oído- Esperé tanto por este momento.

Kaworu lo volteó hacia él y lo besó nuevamente mientras sus manos se dirigieron sin escalas hacia las nalgas de Shinji, se las apretó con ambas manos y lo atrajo más hacia él. El otro pudo percibir la excitación de su compañero por encima de la ropa y el roce entre sus partes también estaba provocando lo mismo en él.

—Vamos -ordenó Kaworu y lo empujó suavemente-

Por supuesto, estaba hablando de ir a su habitación pero a Shinji al parecer ya se le habían subido las copas y no podía siquiera caminar normalmente, tambaleó apenas dio unos pasos así que Kaworu le hizo el favor de conducirlo con cuidado.

Una vez allí, el albino lo hizo sentar en su cama y procedió a despojarlo de sus ropas, una tras otra hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Ikari sintió mucha vergüenza, su excitación se evidenció en su despierto miembro e intentó taparse, su semblante denotaba mucho rubor al notar la mirada libidinosa del otro chico.

—No te cubras, por favor -pidió Nagisa- Déjame mirarte y deleitarme con tu cuerpo. ¡Ah! Tengo ganas de devorarte, ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo estos deseos.

Y acto seguido, el albino se sacó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, al agacharse para deshacerse del mismo, Shinji lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Kaworu lo hizo recostar en la cama y se posicionó a su lado a medida que el beso iba profundizándose cada vez con más pasión.

Las talentosas manos del pianista empezaron a recorrer el pecho de Shinji y una de ellas lentamente se dirigía al sexo de su compañero, cuando lo tomó, empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza. El castaño totalmente sonrojado gimió sin poder contenerse, cosa que dio vía libre a su contrario para acelerar los movimientos manuales y con eso, solo consiguió ponerlo más duro y ansioso.

—¿Sabes Shinji? Las veces que me masturbaba pensaba en ti con insistencia e imaginaba como corromperte -confesó con un tono travieso, también ruborizándose un poco-

Kaworu lo miró y sonrió con una expresión sádica cuando sintió su manos algo húmeda a cuasa del líquido preseminal. La respiración de Shinji se agitaba y el otro volvió la mirada a él.

—Todo mi ser está sediento de ti -susurró el albino-

Y era verdad, la lujuria lo estaba consumiendo. Rato después, Nagisa dejó lo que hacía y bajó hasta el miembro del castaño para comenzar a besarlo con ternura. Shinji estaba tan excitado y sensible que el contacto con los labios ajenos lo hizo estremecer.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -Ikari gimió nuevamente y arqueó la espalda, en tanto el otro pasó su lengua alrededor de todo el sexo de su compañero- K-Kaworu... -exclamó con voz entrecortada-

El albino introdujo la mitad de ese excitado miembro a su boca y lo succionó con fuerza. Rato después, se lo volvió a quitar de su cavidad para seguir estimulándolo únicamente en la punta usando hábilmente su lengua. Para entonces, Shinji estaba por enloquecer, necesitaba más de él con urgencia. Tomó a Kaworu del cabello y con sus manos lo empujó para que lo tragara entero.

Así lo hizo el otro, con todo el empeño y dedicación del mundo, solo quería proporcionarle todo el placer que pudiera. Shinji estaba entregado al éxtasis desenfrenado y empezó a venirse a chorros abundantes que llenaron la boca de Kaworu.

—¡Mmm...exquisito! -exclamó el albino totalmente complacido- Podría bebérmelo por completo.

—¡Cállate! -el otro se ruborizó por completo al escucharlo decir esas palabras tan impúdicas- ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no? No quisiera desperdiciar una sola gota tuya -volvió a lamerlo un par de veces-

—¡¡¡Es muy vergonzoso!!! -replicó el castaño cubriéndose la cara-

—No seas tan tímido, Shinji. Apenas hemos comenzado.

Kaworu se compuso y volvió a poseer los labios ajenos, en ese lapso se había deshecho completamente de su pantalón al igual que de su ropa interior, quedando también sin una sola pieza de ropa. Shinji sin darse cuenta, clavó sus ojos en el erecto pene del albino, no pudiendo ser más evidente con su gesto.

—¿Te gusta? -preguntó el albino con total cinismo-

Y aunque la respuesta era obvia, Shinji no se atrevió a decirla. De todos modos, no podía ocultar ya sus ganas, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón más. En cambio, Kaworu sí la tenía clara y para provocarlo, empezó a acariciar su intimidad justo frente a los ojos del otro mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Con eso, Ikari consideró que no era justo que su compañero recurriera a la masturbación, debía retribuirle el majestuoso orgasmo que le dio hacía apenas unos minutos antes. Al principio, no tenía ni idea de como proceder y su inexperiencia lo delataba, aún así estaba tan ansioso por comérselo que se le hacía agua la boca.

Se abalanzó sobre Kaworu y lo besó enérgicamente mientras retiró la mano del albino y con una de las suyas tomó aquel palpitante miembro, estaba duro, caliente y algo lubricado, lo empezó a sobar con lentitud.

—Kaworu...yo...nunca he hecho esto... -confesó llenó de vergüenza- Dime cómo debo hacerlo.

Eso encendió aún más a Kaworu, saber que lo desvirgaría también por la boca lo ponía todavía más caliente.

—Abre la boca y desliza tu lengua. Vas a ver como te encantará, solo déjate llevar -aseveró el albino-

Shinji asintió y empezó a proceder como el otro se lo indicó. Besó el glande y luego siguió moviendo su lengua alrededor, una vez que se sintió más seguro, continuó con más soltura. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los bellos ojos carmín que aprobaban sus acciones junto con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, la cual le indicaba que iba muy bien.

—¡Ngh! Continúa así, Shinji -murmuró el otro- No te detengas.

Prosiguió magníficamente y para ser la primera vez que hacía algo así, parecía cobrar habilidad con prontitud. Kaworu sentía que estaba por venirse, Shinji lo succionaba sin parar y por momentos se lo engullía por completo. El castaño nunca pensó que aquello podía gustarle tanto.

Nagisa lo detuvo, si iba a venirse quería hacerlo de otra manera. Lo hizo levantar para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo con ímpetu. Ambos estaban consumiéndose en éxtasis y empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, Kaworu besó el cuello de Shinji dando pequeñas mordidas que luego bajaban hasta sus hombros, donde ejercía más presión y dejaba las marcas de sus dientes impresas en la sensible piel de su amante.

Shinji estaba sentado sobre la pelvis del albino y a causa de esas intensas sensaciones que el otro le provocaba, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda ajena con bastante fuerza. Luego empezó a mover sugestivamente su trasero sobre el pene de Kaworu cuando sintió la lengua de éste lamiéndole una de sus orejas. Al cabo de un rato, sus miradas se encontraron.

El castaño sentía ese palpitante falo rozando su virginal orificio una y otra vez y también deslizándose lentamente entre sus nalgas. El otro sabía que eso lo estaba enloqueciendo a esas alturas y los dos estaban demasiado encendidos para entonces.

Ikari mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, había llegado a su límite, no podía soportar más toda esa ansiedad contenida. No le importó ya nada y exclamó con voz suplicante.

—¡¡¡Aaaah, Kaworu...métemelo de una vez, por favor!!!

—¿Tanto así me quieres en ti? -preguntó el albino al oído con voz sensual-

—Como no tienes idea.

—Bien, entonces déjamelo a mí.

Kaworu empezó introduciéndole uno de sus dedos para dilatarlo un poco y aunque el otro estaba totalmente ansioso por sentirlo dentro suyo, no estaba aún preparado para recibirlo. El albino decidió tener consideración con él anteponiendo el bienestar ajeno a sus propios deseos.

Retiró su dedo del interior de Shinji y lo hizo recostar en la cama. Necesitaba lubricarlo mejor, lo hizo con su lengua consiguiendo de nueva cuenta que su amante se estremeciera de placer con esa sensación tan excitante. No contuvo más sus quejidos, definitivamente eso le encantaba.

Kaworu volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos, el primero entró con facilidad, el segundo ya no tanto. Shinji sintió molestia acompañada de un leve dolor pero pronto se acostumbró y estaba listo para seguir; cuando el albino introdujo un tercer dedo, el otro chilló, le había dolido hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, se adaptó y pidió más.

El albino consideró que estaba listo para proceder, tomó las piernas de Shinji y las colocó en sus hombros, lo tenía bien abierto, ya presto para recibirlo. Kaworu puso su miembro justo en la entrada de Shinji, tras unos roces, no lo resistió más y empujó. Consiguió introducirse en él finalmente.

Shinji sintió un dolor impresionante, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en medio de su desesperación, clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Kaworu y lo rasguñó dejándole notables marcas sobre su pálida piel. Sus expresiones y alaridos de dolor encendieron de sobremanera al albino. Ver así a su amante despertaba su lado más sádico y olvidó aquella gentileza con la que pretendía tratarlo en un principio. Su faceta salvaje no podía ser controlada una vez despierta, ya que su apetito sexual era demasiado voraz.

Kaworu no había hecho movimiento alguno, Shinji aparentemente se había tranquilizado un poco aunque respiraba agitado. Sin embargo, el dolor empezaba a disiparse y ante eso, el otro le sonrió perversamente.

—Esto era lo que querías y yo con mucho gusto voy a dártelo.

—¡Kaworu...ahhh! -gimió Shinji con un tono apenas audible-

Nagisa volvió a empujar con fuerza y se introdujo en el cuerpo ajeno por completo, penetrándolo por completo de una sola vez. El castaño gritó nuevamente de dolor, sentía que algo le quemaba en su interior y consumiera hasta sus entrañas pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperación esta vez.

El albino empezó a moverse con violencia y acallaba los gritos de su amante besándolo con pasión y violencia mientras lo embestía duramente, como si se tratara de un animal en el apogeo de celo.

—¡¡¡Mmmm...aaahhh...Kaworu!!! -dijo Shinji y lo abrazó con fuerza-

El mayor no cesó sus movimientos, jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo y la excitación. Shinji seguía con cierto dolores pero para su suerte, de a poco iban pasando y empezaba a sentirse bien...y luego demasiado bien.

Sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor y angustia sino de placer y lujuria. Rodeó a su amante con sus piernas y él mismo lo incitaba a ir aún más en su interior. Segundos después se vino sin poderse resistirlo más. Su pecho y el ajeno quedaron empapados con su semen.

—Shinji...voy venirme -anunció Nagisa- Y quiero hacerlo dentro de ti.

Al castaño no le dio tiempo de contestar, sintió esa potente y caliente descarga inundándolo por completo mientras Kaworu gemía incesantemente. Se besaron un largo rato hasta el albino retiró lentamente su pene del interior de ajeno. Pudo notar que tenía como unos hilos de sangre impregnados a su falo.

Solo sonrió como de costumbre y se acostó al lado del otro.

—Shinji, te amo -le dijo acariciándole el rostro con ternura-

Shinji no supo que responderle, tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo de frente.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -preguntó Kaworu-

El castaño puso una expresión de espanto, no porque no le haya gustado sino porque sentía las consecuencias de su primera vez, un dolor punzante y ardor.

—Primero vamos a dormir un poco, ¿sí? -propuso Shinji y se volteó-

—De acuerdo pero si me dan ganas de repetirlo durante la madrugada, intentaré hacértelo con suavidad...lo prometo.

—Eres un pervertido... -replicó Shinji algo molesto-

Kaworu rió y lo abrazó por la cintura, cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo se durmió. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shinji sentía la ya tranquila respiración del chocando contra la piel de su cuello, se había dormido plácidamente tras todo aquello.

No podía creer hasta donde habían llegado las cosas entre ambos esa noche, tenía un enorme sentimiento de culpa pero intentaba no pensar en eso. Sus ojos empezaban a pesarle, el sueño lo asaltaba lentamente mientras unos pensamientos asaltaban su mente.

_"Aunque lo niegue, en verdad siempre tuve esa extraña curiosidad. A pesar de que pensaba me atraían las mujeres, no podía dejar de imaginar como sería acostarme con un chico y no necesariamente para penetrarlo yo, sino para dejarlo hacer todo lo que él deseara conmigo._

_Exactamente como ahora, esto era algo que en verdad quería pero no me animaba a admitirlo y mucho menos a hacerlo. En realidad, siempre me sentí profundamente atraído hacia Kaworu y últimamente eso se ha transformado en algo mucho más fuerte, ya me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de él._

_¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Cómo se supone voy a mirar a Kaworu a la cara después de esto? Cómo voy a poder enfrentar a Tabuko sin sentirme un traidor, ruin y miserable? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿¡Qué!?"_


	20. Chapter 20

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a colar por la cortina entreabierta de la habitación y despertaron a Shinji al sentirlos directamente en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad e intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

Volteó el rostro y se asustó al ver a Kaworu dormido a su lado, aprisionándolo con un brazo delicadamente colocado sobre su cintura. Pero apenas un rato después, se horrorizó al notar que ambos estaban desnudos y se movió bruscamente, cosa que hizo despertar al albino instantáneamente.

—¿Shinji? -exclamó el albino en apenas un hilo de voz-

—¿¡P-pero qué diablos significa esto, Kaworu!? -gritó el otro y salió de la cama con prisa-

—¿Mmm...qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

La sonrisa y la actitud despreocupada de Kaworu contrastaba por completo con la de Shinji, quien estaba completamente fuera de sí; descubrir todo aquello lo alteró de sobremanera. Su compañero se sentó en la cama intentando entender la razón de la molestia ajena.

—¡Respóndeme! -exigió- ¿Qué es esta locura, Kaworu? Dime que no es lo que estoy pesand...--

Calló de golpe al recordarlo todo de repente y al ver su cuerpo desnudo; ya que contrariamente a lo que creía, no se trataba de ningún sueño. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se cubrió con una almohada que tenía cerca.

—Vuelve aquí, Shinji -propuso el albino y volvió a acostarse- Sigamos durmiendo un poco más.

—¡¡¡Tú estás loco, completamente loco!!! -gritó Ikari preso de una total desesperación mientras apretaba sus puños- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué ahora dices todas esas cosas? -cuestionó Nagisa al verse acusado de tal manera-

Shinji pensó que Kaworu lo estaba tomando a la ligera, actuando cínicamente como era su costumbre y eso lo enfureció todavía más.

—¿¡Y lo preguntas después de lo que hiciste conmigo!? ¡¡¡Estás demente!!!

Kaworu no lo podía soportarlo más. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con seriedad, definitivamente no entendía esa reacción.

—Shinji, cálmate. Estás muy alterado. Realmente no lo comprendo.

—¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan bajo!? ¡¡¡Me diste alcohol y abusaste de mí!!!

—¡No, no lo hice! ¡¡¡Tú consentiste absolutamente todo!!! -refutó molesto- Eso fue lo que pasó.

—No es verdad. ¡¡¡Jamás haría algo semejante!!! ¡Qué ruin resultaste! Yo confiaba en ti y te aprovechaste de eso -replicó sollozando, estaba ya al borde del llanto- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Kaworu? ¿¡¡¡Por qué!!!?

Kaworu exhaló con fastidio, las palabras y la actitud de Shinji lo dejaron descolocado y confundido. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Tú lo quisiste así, ¿recuerdas? No me rechazaste en ningún momento sino todo contrario, fuiste complaciente y no me detuviste. ¿Por qué ahora te arrepientes y quieres culparme de todo? -cuestionó el pianista-

—Llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos -las lágrimas del castaño comenzaron a caer en ese momento- ¡¡¡No te lo perdonaré jamás!!! -gruñó- Eres un...--

Kaworu completamente hastiado de esa actitud, se levantó de la cama de golpe, fue hasta él y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡¡¡Ya deja de hacerte el tonto!!!

—¡Suéltame, me das asco! -exigió el castaño-

—¿Y ahora dices eso? -una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios del albino- No era lo que pensabas anoche en el momento que te entregaste a mí, gimiendo mi nombre mientras suplicabas por más -se acercó peligrosamente al rostro ajeno al tiempo que ejercía más presión en su agarre-

Shinji se puso todavía más nervioso y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

—¡¡¡Cállate y suéltame, idiota!!! ¡Eres de lo peor!

—No lo niegues, Shinji -finalmente lo soltó- Tú quisiste estar conmigo y lo disfrutaste muchísimo. Ahora dices lo contrario solo para limpiar tu conciencia.

—¡Claro que no me gustó! -espetó gritando lleno de furia- ¡¡¡Fue asqueroso, fue la peor cosa que me pasó en mi vida!!! ¡¡¡Horrible, totalmente horrible!!!

—No te creo nada -lo miró con molestia- Admítelo, tú también quisiste que todo eso sucediera porque la verdad es que yo siempre te gusté.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda dices!? Yo siempre te vi como un amigo único e incondicional, confiaba plenamente en ti y te quería como a un hermano. No es mi culpa que hayas confundido las cosas de una manera tan terrible y perversa

Ikari lloraba desconsoladamente ante la mirada atónita del otro, que todavía no podía creer que todo se había descontrolado hasta ese punto.

—Estás mintiendo, Shinji. ¿Por qué no tienes el coraje de admitir que sentimos exactamente lo mismo el uno por el otro? Me amas del mismo modo que yo te amo a ti.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Yo no te amo, al menos no del modo que tú crees. Yo solo amo a Tabuko y lo sabes, siempre lo supiste. Lo único que puedo sentir ahora por ti es asco y desprecio.

Kaworu se sintió profundamente lastimado con esas palabras tan hirientes y ya no pudo ocultar su molestia, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Vete -pidió el albino- No quiero encontrarte aquí cuando regrese -tras decir eso, dio media vuelta y sin importarle el hecho de que estaba totalmente desnudo, salió de esa habitación con prisa azotando la puerta-

—Infeliz... -murmuró Ikari y enjugó sus lágrimas-

Shinji buscó su ropa y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, volvió a lucir el mismo traje que usó para el recital el día anterior y como era de esperarse, se fue de allí sin despedirse de su compañero. Se sentía emocionalmente destrozado, sin poder asimilar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido.

Caminó por las calles sin rumbo, no sabía que hacer, que pensar ni tampoco a donde ir. Deambuló unas cuantas horas por la ciudad mientras sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho que parecía hacerse cada vez más grande.

—Maldito seas, Kaworu Nagisa.

\---

En horas de la tarde, Shinji regresó a su casa con un aspecto terrible, apenas y saludó a su familia y se dirigió a su habitación. Apagó el celular y luego tomó un baño caliente, Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le estallaba. Yui quedó un poco preocupada luego de haberlo visto en esas condiciones deplorables.

—¿Has visto como llegó Shinji, querido? ¿Crees que le pasó algo? -preguntó a su esposo-

—Es evidente que bebió mucho alcohol y como no está acostumbrado a hacerlo, ahí están los resultados a la vista, una terrible resaca -contestó Gendo-

—Tiene que ser eso porque a decir verdad, no lucía nada bien -replicó Yui-

—Entonces déjalo dormir todo lo que quiera. Ya verás que luego todo estará bien con él.

Al terminar de bañarse, Shinji se secó, se puso una ropa ligera y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza y lloró amargamente, todavía no podía creer lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior, no lograba comprender nada en absoluto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar en el tema pero era imposible, esas escenas asaltaban su mente con más y más intensidad.

Todo lo veía muy claro y preciso. Por más que no quería, lo recordaba todo con detalles y se sentía culpable, indigno, sucio, quizás hasta traicionado. No lo entendía bien, solo deseaba que todo eso parara y dejara de atormentar sus pensamientos.

Pero no, eso no sucedía. Allí tenía la cruda imagen del bello, cálido y armonioso cuerpo desnudo de Kaworu sobre él en esas mismas condiciones. Podía incluso sentir todavía sus suaves y tibios labios besándolo suave y luego vorazmente, sus manos atrevidas y decididas recorriendo su piel.

Aún tenía en él esas extasiantes sensaciones de su primera vez. En su cabeza resonaba la dulce y sensual voz de Kaworu repitiendo su nombre en medio de gemidos, diciéndole que lo amaba mientras lo poseía. También podía escuchar sus propios quejidos de dolor, placer, lujuria, deseo, todo eso conjugado.

Lo peor y lo que lo hacía sentir un desastre en ese momento era que él sí se lo había permitido, no hizo nada para detenerlo, se entregó por su propia voluntad y no quería admitirlo por nada del mundo, pero sentía vergüenza de reconocer que todo aquello le había encantado.

Sentía miedo, no sabía qué vendría después. Tal vez tenía muchos prejuicios pero no se perdonaba a sí mismo haber sido débil y perder la amistad más valiosa que había conseguido en su vida.

De un momento a otro, en cuestión de una noche, su mejor amigo, su compañero, la persona que admiraba y quería sinceramente, se había convertido en su amante. Su primera vez fue con un chico y para peor, su cuñado, el hermano gemelo de su novia.

Finalmente Shinji se había quedado dormido tras tanto llorar.

\---

Por otro lado, ya casi entrada la noche, Kaworu regresó a la casa familiar, tenía intenciones de llevarse al día siguiente unas cuantas cosas para su nuevo departamento donde se mudaría definitivamente en las siguientes semanas.

Tenía el semblante muy serio, se lo veía triste y abrumado. Por supuesto, tenía el orgullo lastimado, las palabras de Shinji lo habían dejado muy dolido.

Tabuko al escuchar que habían entrado, sabía que era su hermano y fue a recibirlo muy entusiasmada. Esperaba verlo feliz después de lo del concierto y su flamante ingreso a la orquesta, sin embargo, lo notó excesivamente serio, como pocas veces.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, hermano! -exclamó toda sonriente- No esperaba que vinieras pero me da gusto verte aquí. Felicitaciones de nuevo por tu logro, yo sabía que lo ibas a conseguir.

—Gracias -contestó con apatía-

—¿¡Eh!? -exclamó la albina totalmente extrañada-

—He venido a llevar unas cosas que necesito. Me quedaré esta noche aquí -dijo Kaworu-

—Está bien. Así me haces compañía porque cuando te mudes definitivamente, voy a sentirme sola en esta casa tan grande.

—Te acostumbrarás pronto, además no habrá diferencia. Nunca he sido buena compañía para ti ni para nadie.

Tabuko lo miró desconcertada, no era normal que Kaworu hablara de esa manera. Parecía bastante deprimido.

—Bueno, iré a dormir -dijo él- Mañana tenemos escuela.

—E-espera, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mirándola fijamente-

—¿Qué tienes, Kaworu?

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que te ves un poco...no lo sé, apagado, decaído.

Kaworu se dio cuenta que no podía disimular su estado anímico.

—Solo es cansancio -respondió el albino- Solo necesito dormir.

—¿Estás contento? -volvió a preguntar ella-

—Sí, mucho.

—Pues no lo parece -insistió Tabuko intentando obtener una respuesta más convincente-

—Ya te dije que estoy cansado. Fueron muchas semanas de ensayo, sin comer ni dormir apropiadamente. Ahora que todo eso terminó, me siento exhausto. Eso es todo, en serio. No te preocupes.

Kaworu intentó sonreír pero apenas consiguió hacer una mueca forzada, Tabuko se acercó a él y acarició una de sus mejillas; en verdad no le hacía bien ver así a su hermano.

—Mmm....te conozco, hermano. En verdad sé que sucede otra cosa, puedo notar perfectamente cuando estás triste, tu mirada es distinta. Todo tú eres distinto, como ahora.

—No insistas, por favor -se alejó de ella-

—¿Tiene que ver con Shinji? ¿Es que acaso pelearon o algo así?

Kaworu la miró con sorpresa, se preguntaba si era tan evidente lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué dices, Tabuko? -miró a otra parte-

—¿Estoy en lo correcto? Fue eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Serías tan amable en dejarme en paz? -el albino volteó y se marchó a su habitación-

Ella esperó unos segundos y luego fue tras su hermano.

—Entonces es cierto que pelearon. ¿Quieres que hable con Shinji? Quedó en llamarme hoy para que salgamos pero no lo hizo, supongo que él también estará como tú y por eso...--

Kaworu volteó a verla, la interrumpió ya lleno de rabia y elevando el tono.

—Hazme el favor de no mencionármelo más, ¿quieres? No deseo volver a saber de Shinji Ikari, fin de la historia. ¡Y ya no hablaré más de esto!

Tabuko quedó anonadada con la reacción de su hermano, le resultaba inverosímil lo que le acababa de decir y también algo asustada con esa reacción. Kaworu se metió a su recámara y cerró la puerta dejándola en el pasillo con muchísimas más dudas que al principio.


	21. Chapter 21

Nunca en su vida Shinji había dormido tanto como lo hizo. Había amanecido y se preparó con nerviosismo para ir a la escuela. Ese día volvería a encontrarse con Kaworu y no tenía la menor idea de cómo iría a enfrentarlo.

Todavía tenía secuelas visibles en su cuerpo de esa intensa noche con el albino. En sus hombros aún estaban las marcas amoratadas que dejaron en su piel los dientes de su amante y también en su espalda quedaban rastros de los profundos arañazos que el mismo le dio. Además seguía con dolores de cadera que le hacían caminar de un modo un poco extraño. Fue a la cocina a ver qué podía hacer de almuerzo ese día para la escuela y creyó que ya no había nadie en la casa por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba.

—Parece que Rei se fue más temprano este día -suspiró- La verdad es no tengo ganas de preparar nada. Mejor me tomo un café y me voy de una vez.

Procedió a preparar su café y mientras esperaba que la cafetera hiciera su proceso, se puso a pensar en voz alta mientras inconteniblemente rememoraba su experiencia sexual con Kaworu.

—¡Mierda! No voy a poder con esto -suspiró nuevamente- ¿Cómo iré a verlo después de lo ocurrido? Tener que mirarlo a lo lejos y saber que ya nada es ni será igual entre nosotros. ¿Qué haré? Nos sentamos uno al lado de otro en el salón de clases, será todo tan incómodo.

El café estaba listo. Lo sirvió en una taza cuando sintió una fuerte puntada en la cadera que lo dejó inmóvil unos segundos a causa de un agudo dolor.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! ¿Pero qué demonios!? -dejó la taza en la mesada con prisa antes de echarla-

Se tocó la parte baja de la espalda intentando que mitigar su molestia y de repente volvió a sentir aquella rabia indomable.

—Todo es culpa de ese maldito abusivo. ¡Creo que me dejó completamente roto!

De a poco, el dolor iba disipándose y su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

—¡Idiota! -gruñó- Dijo que sería suave y gentil pero en un instante se transformó en una bestia salvaje, creía que me iba a destrozar. Bueno, en parte sí lo hizo. ¡Argh! ¿Qué necesidad tenía de darme tan duro? -su rostro se tiñó de carmín a causa del ligero sonrojo-

—¿Con quién estás hablando, Shinji? -preguntó Gendo entrando a la cocina de repente-

Shinji volteó a verlo y quedó pálido del susto al mismo tiempo que de sentir que casi se orina encima. Le llenó de pánico el que su padre pudiera haber escuchado las barbaridades que estaba diciendo en voz alta.

—¡¡¡P-papá, pero qué susto!!! Creí te habías ido ya al trabajo.

—No, me tomaré el día libre -respondió Gendo-

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres café? -preguntó Shinji-

Gendo asintió y tomó asiento sin dejar de observar fijamente a Shinji con un dejo de sospecha. El chico lo notó y le empezaron a temblar las manos pensando que su padre lo podía haber descubierto.

—A-aquí tienes -pasó el café a su padre-

—Gracias. Siéntate a acompañarme un rato, no te sacaré mucho tiempo -pidió Gendo-

Shinji lo miró de reojo e hizo lo que Gendo le dijo. Aún así era incapaz de levantar la vista hacia él, su nerviosismo lo estaba por jugar una mala pasada. Finalmente, el hombre habló.

—Bueno, solo quería recordarte ese tema que ya habíamos tocado antes. Ya sabes, tu compromiso con la hija de Keel.

—No lo olvidé, papá -respondió el chico como queriendo cortar el tema-

—Creo que deberías hablarlo ya con ella para saber que piensa al respecto y puedes incluso darle un anillo para que se sienta comprometida. Las mujeres en general aman las joyas, te daré dinero para que le compres un bonito anillo y se lo des pronto, como algo meramente simbólico.

—De acuerdo. Pero no hace falta que me des dinero, papá. Usaré mis ahorros y le compraré un anillo como deseas.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás comprar algo digno de ella? -cuestionó su progenitor-

Shinji se sentía fastidiado pero pensó que quizás Gendo tenía razón y era hora de asumir un compromiso más formal con Tabuko.

—Sí, ya verás que sí -respondió- Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a la escuela.

-Está bien -sonrió de lado- Espero que muy pronto me cuentes novedades sobre el tema.

—Serás el primero en saberlo. Adiós, papá.

\---

Durante su trayecto a la escuela, Shinji se pasó pensando la manera de evitar a Kaworu pero nada se le ocurrió ya que necesariamente lo vería sentado a su lado durante todas las clases. Por otro lado, lo que le carcomía los nervios era ver a Tabuko y no saber como mirarla a la cara de nuevo después de lo que había hecho. Tomó su celular y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje para ella.

_"Bueno días, Tabuko-chan. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, ve a la azotea a la hora del almuerzo."_

Lo envió y guardó su teléfono nuevamente. Llegó a la escuela y sentía sus latidos acelerarse mientras se dirigía al salón de clases, escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros y se sentía mareado. Finalmente arribó al lugar y para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, Kaworu no había llegado aún por lo que exhaló un tanto aliviado.

-sonrió de lado-Buenos días... -saludó a los chicos que se encontraban allí cerca-

Buscó con la mirada a uno de sus amigos y fue con prisa hasta él, quien se hallaba ya en su respectivo lugar.

—¡¡¡Touji!!! -se acercó a él con prisa-

—Ah, hola Shinji. ¿Por si acaso habrás...--?

Shinji no lo dejó terminar, ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a pedirle.

—¿La tarea de matemáticas? Sí la hice y te la dejaré con una condición.

—Claro. ¿A quién debo golpear por ti? -sonrió con satisfacción-

—A nadie. Solo quiero que me hagas un enorme favor -juntó sus manos a modo de ruego-

El chico lo miró con cierta desconfianza, elevando una ceja en señal de recelo.

—¿Mmm...tú dirás?

—¿Podríamos...cambiarnos de lugar? -pidió bajando la voz-

—¡Eh! ¿Y eso por qué?

Touji quedó confundido y sin disimular nada, volteó a mirar hacia el lugar de Shinji que estaba justo al lado del de Kaworu y prosiguió con sus alegatos.

—¡Pero si tú siempre te sientas al lado de su majestad Nagisa!

—Me sentaba -respondió Shinji con indiferencia-

—¿Por qué quieres que cambiemos de lugares? No entiendo -insistió Touji-

—Mira, si aceptas que cambiemos sin hacer preguntas, haré tu tarea por una semana. ¿Qué dices?

Obviamente, Touji no podría rechazar esa propuesta tentadora y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Traeré todas tus cosas para acá -sonrió ampliamente-

Así fue que Touji recogió sus cosas, aceptando así el cambio de lugares con Shinji. Minutos después, Kaworu ingresó al salón de clases y todos quedaron en silencio al percatarse que el castaño ahora se sentaba varios asientos más al frente y que ahora Touji ocupaba el sitio al lado del albino.

Kaworu se dio cuenta a la perfección de lo que había ocurrido en ese interín y fijó la vista en Shinji con decepción; éste sintió que le clavaban la mirada con intensidad pero no se atrevió a voltear y comprobarlo. Sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar y con eso Shinji entendió que se trataba de Kaworu, por lo que intentó hacerse el desentendido y se puso a hojear estúpidamente su libro de texto pero su atención estaba puesta en el ambiente y lo que los demás comentaban.

_"¿Qué habrá pasado?"_

_"¿Por qué Ikari se mudó de lugar?"_

_"Nagisa parece muy molesto"_

_"¿Acaso pelearon?"_

El albino tomó asiento, se notaba que la actitud de Shinji lo había hecho enojar bastante. Suspiró y aunque quería no podía disimular su desilusión y tristeza.

—Oye, ¿viste eso? -dijo Asuka a Mari por lo bajo-

—¡Nya! No lo puedo creer, necesitamos saber los pormenores -respondió Mari-

—¿Me pregunto qué pasó? El tonto y el homosexual pervertido distanciados así, tan drásticamente. Sí que es extraño -agregó la pelirroja-

—Espera, ya vengo -Makinami se puso de pie- Intentaré averiguar.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Te van a mandar al infierno. ¿Qué no ves la cara de perros que traen los dos? -dijo Asuka toda alarmada-

—Calma princesa. ¡Nya! -le guiñó un ojo-

Mari se encaminó hacia el lugar de Kaworu e hizo una reverencia de saludo.

—¡Muchas felicidades por su ingreso a la orquesta, Príncipe Nagisa! Supe que su presentación fue majestuosa.

—Gracias, Makinami -contestó Kaworu intentando sonreír un poco-

—Oigan chicos, un aplauso para nuestro querido compañero, el Príncipe Nagisa ahora es parte de la prestigiosa Orquesta de Tokyo.

—Espera, eso no es necesario...--

Los aplausos de los compañeros interrumpieron a Kaworu, quien agradeció algo ruborizado.

—El mérito no es solo mío, se lo debo a Ikari en gran parte.

Shinji escuchó eso pero ni aún así se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¡Hey cachorrito! Felicitaciones para ti también -le gritó Mari- Ven aquí al lado de tu compañero que les tomo una foto con toda la clase, así presumimos que tenemos a dos grandes músicos en nuestro salón ¡¡¡Nyaaaa!!!

—El músico es él, no yo -respondió Shinji de mala gana-

—¡Vamos! No seas tan malhumorado y ven que tomo la foto para el recuerdo, ¿sí?

Shinji se puso de pie y se retiró raudamente del salón sin mirar a nadie. Todos quedaron viéndolo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

—¿Qué pasó, Príncipe? ¿Por qué el cachorrito está tan molesto contigo? -preguntó Mari-

—Si lo supiera -contestó Kaworu rodando los ojos-

Mari se dio cuenta que no obtendría información alguna. En ese momento, el profesor de turno ingresó al aula en compañía de Shinji, quien nuevamente pasó de largo haciendo de cuenta que Kaworu ni existía.

\---

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Tabuko acudió a donde Shinji la había citado para conversar.

—Shinji, no trajiste almuerzo este día. ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ella preocupada-

—No tuve ganas de cocinar, amanecí totalmente desganado -respondió él-

—Ten, vamos a comer juntos esto que traje, ¿sí? -dijo Tabuko ofreciéndole el bento de su caja-

—Ok, muchas gracias.

—Abre la boca, te daré como si fueras un niño pequeño. Di 'ahhh...' -sonrió ella-

—¡Tabuko, por favor! -se ruborizó-

—¡Anda, hazlo!

Shinji terminó cediendo y le hizo caso, abrió la boca para que ella le diera de comer.

—¡Awww...buen niño! -ella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla-

Shinji la miró y sonrió también, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía contento al lado de Tabuko pero también se sentía horrible al saber que la había engañado. Pensó que debería enmendar su error cuanto antes.

—Tabuko...te pedí que vinieras porque necesito decirte algo importante -empezó Shinji-

—¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede, Shinji? Te pusiste tan serio de pronto. ¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó dejando su comida a un lado-

—Estuve pensando mucho en una situación que aconteció hace poco y realmente no puedo más con todo esto. Quiero ser completamente honesto contigo, eres una gran chica, sé que me quieres y...--

Tabuko lo interrumpió algo emocionada por sus palabras.

—No solo te quiero, Shinji. ¡Yo te amo! -tomó su mano-

Shinji entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó su mano con fuerza.

—Soy muy afortunado por tenerte, ya te lo había dicho antes...y verás, quiero darte esto.

Él sacó de su bolsillo, un anillo. Pero no era cualquier anillo, era aquel mismo que Kaworu le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños y que usó el día del recital. Se lo colocó delicadamente.

—Acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi palabra de compromiso contigo.

—Shinji... -exclamó ella mirando el anillo totalmente embelesada-

—Eres mi prometida. Cuando dejemos la escuela, haré la petición formal a tu padre. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -la miró con fijeza-

Ella quedó asombrada, definitivamente era algo que no se lo había esperado para nada. Miró el anillo y sintió que la emoción iba a ganarle al punto de las lágrimas.

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo!!! -lo abrazó con fuerza-

Shinji la rodeó y se aferró a ella. Tabuko no se sentía digna de todo eso, le pesaba el hecho de haberle sido infiel pero optó por intentar olvidar eso. Al separarse, ella lo tomó del rostro e iba a besarlo pero sus intenciones fueron cortadas por el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora de almuerzo.

—Debemos irnos... -dijo el chico algo apenado-

Tabuko asintió con la cabeza, se pusieron de pie y fueron de regreso a sus respectivos salones.

—¡Ah! ¿Me vas a decir por fin qué fue lo que sucedió entre Kaworu y tú después del recital?

Shinji desvío la mirada y quedó muy serio. Aunque el rubor en sus mejillas empezó a notarse de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -preguntó nervioso-

—Ustedes dos pelearon, ¿fue eso?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Shinji frunció el ceño, temía algo que no podía comprender-

—Es que mi hermano regresó a casa y está demasiado extraño. Lo conozco bien y sé que tú también estás actuando de un modo muy raro respecto a él.

Ella intentaba hacer contacto visual con su novio pero este la esquivaba.

—¿Por qué dices que está actuando extraño?

—Deja de contestarme con otras preguntas, ¿quieres? Más que extraño, está triste. Cosa que no es usual en él. Mi hermano siempre ha sido una persona bastante optimista pero ahora está diferente, muy serio, no habla, no sonríe, tiene la mirada fría.

Shinji agachó la cabeza ligeramente, lo que Tabuko le contaba realmente lo lastimaba y más aún al recordar su actitud hacia él pero al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de rabia no había desaparecido.

—Ya veo -contestó Shinji-

—¿Por qué actúan así ahora?

—¿Así cómo?

—Una de tus compañeras me dijo que hoy te cambiaste de lugar, ya no te sientas al lado de Kaworu. ¿Por qué Shinji? -cuestionó ella-

—¡Vaya, pero qué rápido viaja el chisme en esta escuela! -contestó él con molestia-

—Es evidente que algo malo sucedió entre ustedes. ¿Puedo saber que fue? Digo, para entender por lo menos.

Shinji se ruborizó aún más, nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa por haberla engañado lo estaba haciendo añicos.

—La verdad es que no pasó nada. Simplemente, después del recital ya no tenemos nada que nos una. Ahí acabó todo.

Tabuko no podía asimilar eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡¡¡Dios!!! ¿Qué dices? ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Si ustedes han sido los mejores amigos del mundo prácticamente desde el día que los presenté! ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo pasar para que se distancien de este modo de repente?

Shinji ya no podía soportar escucharla, se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. Necesitaba salir de su lado antes de arruinarlo todo, aceleró el paso hacia su salón.

—Si me disculpas, debo volver a mi salón. Ya empezará la clase.

—¿Regresamos juntos a casa, Shinji?

Él se detuvo a mirarla por un instante.

—¿Alguien más irá contigo?

—Kaworu, como siempre -respondió ella-

—¿Por qué él?

—Porque todavía vivimos en la misma casa. Aún no se ha mudado definitivamente a su nuevo departamento.

—Entonces yo no voy contigo. Nos vemos mañana -le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Shinji se marchó casi corriendo de allí, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir. Al llegar al salón de clases, miró de reojo hacia el lugar de Kaworu pero se dio cuenta que no estaba y tampoco sus cosas, quedó mirando con curiosidad. Kensuke se le acercó por detrás.

—¿Estás buscando a Nagisa? -preguntó el chico de lentes-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa para asustarme así? -exclamó Shinji espantado-

—Lo estás buscando, ¿cierto? -insistió el otro-

—¡¡¡No!!! -respondió algo alterado- No lo estoy buscando.

—Pues si te interesa saberlo, lo enviaron a su casa porque no se sentía bien.

Shinji quedó preocupado por la noticia aunque intentó disimular.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No tengo idea, aparentemente está con mucho estrés después de todo aquello del recital que dieron ustedes dos. Creo que deberías ir a verlo después de clases.

—Yo no tengo porque hacer eso. Con permiso.

Shinji dio media vuelta y fue hasta su lugar con una expresión de molestia. Kensuke quedó viéndolo por demás extrañado.

\---

El resto de la semana había sido particularmente mala y tensa tanto para Kaworu como para Shinji. Ni siquiera se miraban, era como si no existieran el uno para el otro. Sus compañeros intentaban adivinar qué pudo haber pasado pero les fue imposible obtener una versión, así que solo especulaban posibilidades. 

El rumor más fuerte era que Shinji se sintió celoso después del recital porque Kaworu obtuvo su ingreso a la orquesta, finalmente la envidia lo acabó consumiendo y se alejó del que fuera su gran amigo. Por otra parte, Tabuko estaba preocupada también por ambos, sobre todo por su hermano, quien se mostraba retraído y sin ánimos para nada, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con ella.

Ya era viernes en la noche cuando los gemelos Nagisa se encontraban cenando juntos y la poca plática que tenían, era porque ella la iniciaba.

—Me preocupas tanto. Ya dime por favor qué te pasa. ¡No sabes cuan angustiada me siento! -dijo ella-

—No te preocupes por mí -respondió cortante- Ya se me va a pasar.

—Me hace mal verte de este modo, me siento muy impotente -la albina bajó sus cubiertos y sin poderse contener se puso a llorar-

—Perdóname -replicó el otro- No es mi intención que te pongas mal por mi culpa.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su hermana con el fin de tranquilizarla un poco.

—Calma, ¿sí? Todo está bien, en serio.

Tabuko se separó de su hermano y tomó sus manos. Él bajó la mirada y notó que ella estaba usando el anillo de amatista que había regalado a Shinji; se puso muy pálido y no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto.

—¿Y ese anillo?

—¡Ah! Me lo dio Shinji.

—¿Cuándo te lo dio? -preguntó Kaworu-

—El lunes. Me dijo que es como el símbolo de nuestro futuro compromiso.

Kaworu soltó las manos de su hermana. Sentía que lo que había comido se le revolvía en el estómago, se apresuró para desaparecer de allí.

—Bueno, iré a dormir. Mañana empiezan mis prácticas oficiales en la orquesta y quiero ir bien puntual.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Kaworu -sonrió- Descansa.

—También tú -dijo él y se fue rápidamente-

Cuando Kaworu entró a su habitación y cerró su puerta, no pudo ya aguantarlo, se puso a llorar intentando ahogar su llanto cubriéndose la boca para que Tabuko no escuchara nada. No podía creer de lo que se acababa de enterar, el detalle del anillo abrió aún más la herida en su corazón y su orgullo. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado y desdichado.

\---

Al otro día, Kaworu salió temprano de su casa, quería llegar puntual. Se suponía que ese día debía ser muy especial, era la primera vez que ensayaría exclusivamente para sus venideros conciertos con la flamante Orquesta de Tokyo. Intentó no pensar en lo de la noche anterior, aunque eso le había pesado muchísimo. Necesitaba alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente para poderse concentrar en las prácticas.

Cuando llegó a la sede de la famosa orquesta, vio que era una locación enorme, dividida en varios bloques de edificios. No tenía idea alguna de dónde debía dirigirse, así que siguió a unos chicos que ingresaban al edificio principal. Le habían dicho que fuera al auditorio principal pero se encontraba muy perdido y no sabía a quien preguntar, siguió caminando y sonrió como si hubiese encontrado la salvación.

Vio a un chico que estaba sentado en un pasillo mientras ajustaba lo que parecía ser el arco de un violín, se lo veía muy enfocado en sus asuntos. Pero como no había nadie más en las cercanías, Kaworu fue hasta él y con voz amable le preguntó.

—Disculpa. Es que es mi primer día aquí y no conozco el lugar. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el auditorio principal?

El chico no quería descuidar lo que estaba haciendo, respondió sin levantar la mirada hacia el albino.

—Está en el bloque 2. Sigue por este pasillo y toma el elevador que se encuentra al final.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

La cálida voz de Kaworu hizo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso, se le cayó el arco de la mano y al unísono, ambos se agacharon a alzarlo. El albino lo tomó primero y se lo pasó.

—Ten -dijo mirándolo atentamente-

Se pusieron de pie, el chico levantó la vista hacia él y quedó viéndolo fijamente. La belleza de Kaworu lo había deslumbrado de forma automática y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse reflejado en esos profundos y hermosos ojos escarlata.

Por su parte, Kaworu también se sintió inmediatamente atraído por ese chico de cabellos negros y preciosos ojos azules, le pareció sumamente encantador. No puedo evitar asociarlo un poco con Shinji, tenía su misma complexión física y estatura.

—Te decía, el auditorio está en el segundo bloque. También debo ir para allá. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? -sonrió levemente el chico-

—Desde luego -respondió Kaworu- Te agradecería mucho, no conozco nada aquí.

—No te preocupes. Si gustas te lo puedo enseñar todo el lugar más tarde -se ofreció el chico con gentileza-

—No quiero sacarte tiempo ni molestarte, con que me muestres el auditorio está bien.

Pero el chico no pensaba desistir.

—Insisto. No es molestia alguna para mí.

—Gracias, eres muy amable -dijo Kaworu-

—Por cierto, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

—Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa -contestó regalándole una bonita sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo ajeno-

—Encantado de conocerte, Nagisa -dijo el otro- Soy Shizen Inoue, para servirte.

Kaworu también se ruborizó. Le había parecido en verdad muy lindo. Se fijó en él y notó que era exactamente el tipo de chico que le gustaba, tenía el cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules.

—El gustó es mío. Pero por favor, dime Kaworu.

—Bien. En ese caso, llámame Shizen.

Al albino le dio una sensación extraña de déjà vu, fue como si ya hubiera pasado por algo similar en algún momento. Continuaron juntos su camino y a partir de entonces, una nueva historia en la vida de ambos daría inicio aunque todavía ni sospechaban que sería así.


	22. Chapter 22

El primer ensayo de Kaworu con vistas a incorporarse a la orquesta muy pronto fue exitoso, concluyó su práctica muy contento con los resultados. Le dieron un folleto con partituras para que las practicara en la semana. Cuando dejó el auditorio, se volvió a encontrar con el mismo joven que había platicado con él a la entrada. Se notaba que el chico lo estaba esperando pacientemente a que terminara, ya que ni bien lo vio, vino hacia él.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kaworu -le sonrió-

El albino quedó viéndolo por un instante y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido con esa sonrisa que encontraba tan bonita y sincera.

—Hola Shizen. ¿Me estabas esperando? -contestó sorprendido-

—S-sí. Como te dije, te puedo enseñar todo el lugar para que lo conozcas. Digo, si es que no tienes que irte ya.

—Pues no. En realidad ya no tengo nada que hacer el resto el día -respondió Nagisa- Así que, por favor muéstrame las instalaciones.

—¡Sí! -asintió el otro y empezaron a caminar juntos-

Al cabo de casi 2 horas, Shizen le había mostrado a Kaworu toda la locación hasta los más mínimos detalles de la misma. Durante el recorrido habían tenido una charla bastante amena aunque al albino ese chico le recordaba de sobremanera a Shinji por el gran parecido físico que tenía con él y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

—Muchísimas gracias por el recorrido y por tu tiempo -expresó Kaworu, se sentía en verdad muy agradecido por la amabilidad ajena- Creo que no pude tener un mejor guía.

Shizen bajó la mirada por un momento al escuchar esas palabras, sintiéndose un tanto cohibido frente a esos profundos ojos carmín que no dejaban de verlo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto

Ambos chicos quedaron viéndose un momento entre sí y no pudieron sostener las miradas por mucho tiempo ya que acababan sonrojándose casi instantáneamente. Por algún motivo, ninguno de ellos quería despedirse aún.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar? Yo invito. -propuso Kaworu-

—¡Sí! -exclamó el otro con visible efusividad- Acepto tu invitación pero no dejaré que tú pagues todo.

—Mmm...no hay problema, te digo que yo invito.

—Pero...--

—Hagamos esto, Shizen -lo interrumpió- Esta vez te invito yo y la próxima me invitas tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—Siendo así, no me opongo -sonrió ante la solución brindada por el albino y por más porque era como una promesa de una siguiente salida juntos-

Fueron a un restaurante de las cercanías y ordenaron mientras charlaban de temas generales. Nagisa sentía curiosidad por conocer más de él

—¿Así que tocas el violín? -comentó Kaworu-

—Sí, también toco la flauta traversa pero acabé decidiéndome por las cuerdas -contestó Shizen-

—Ya veo y usas un violín Höfner H225AS, ¿verdad? -preguntó el albino enfatizando con exactitud la marca y el modelo del instrumento ajeno-

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El chico lo miró sumamente sorprendido ante el conocimiento del albino, quien había acertado exactamente sobre el modelo de su violín.

—Verás, empecé mi carrera musical como violinista y estoy muy familiarizado con las marcas. Lo vi cuando abriste el estuche para guardar el arco hace rato.

—¡Qué observador eres, Kaworu! -sonrió-

—Realmente es un muy buen instrumento, sin temor a equivocarme podría afirmar que es uno de los mejores violines que se han fabricado.

—Sí, es una réplica de los violines de Antonio Stradivari. Me encantaría tener uno original pero los que quedan son carísimos y están todos en manos de coleccionistas. ¡No me lo podría comprar jamás! -expresó con algo decepcionado-

—Tal vez en tu próximo cumpleaños, podría obsequiarte uno -dijo Kaworu sonriente-

—¿Pero cómo? Los violines Stradivarius oscilan en base a los 500,000 dólares.

—Lo sé pero ese no es problema alguno. Has sido muy amable conmigo desde el comienzo, siempre tengo en cuenta a las personas que me han ayudado.

Shizen estaba más que sorprendido, no quiso indagarlo más pero dedujo que Kaworu era un chico muy adinerado por lo que le había dicho. Lo que le parecía increíble era que aún con todo eso, se notaba era una persona muy sencilla y nada ostentosa. No podía evitarlo ni negarse a sí mismo que el albino le había gustado muchísimo.

En realidad, había sido una atracción mutua inmediata. Acabaron de almorzar y en la estación de trenes tuvieron finalmente que separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas.

—Fue un gusto compartir contigo, Shizen. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por toda tu gentileza.

—El gusto fue todo mío, eres una persona muy agradable. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar el próximo sábado -sonrió-

—Dalo por hecho. Nos vemos.

En ese momento, estrecharon sus manos y quedaron viéndose un rato. Shizen no pudo soportar esa tensión y lo soltó.

—Hasta luego, Kaworu -volteó y se fue casi corriendo-

Kaworu subió al tren y fue rumbo a su destino, no podía creer lo bien que la pasó, se distrajo y la amargura que tenía se había disipado bastante en compañía de ese chico. Por otro lado, Shizen iba para su casa en otro tren y se sentía realmente contento por haber conocido al albino aquel día pero desde el momento en que se separó de él, empezó a sentir un raro vacío en su pecho. Lo había comenzado a extrañar desde ese instante.

\---

Una nueva semana inició y durante el cambio de hora entre una clase y otra, Asuka fue hasta el lugar de Shinji visiblemente enojada y quedando de pie frente a su mesa, tiró de los auriculares del chico con violencia.

—¡Oye, tonto! -le gritó-

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Asuka? -respondió el castaño molesto ante la actitud ajena-

—¿Qué estupidez es esa de que te vas a casar? -se cruzó de brazos-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -exclamó Shinji sorprendido por la pregunta de su compañera-

Toda el salón quedó en silencio cuando escucharon a Asuka preguntándole eso, incluso Nagisa desde su lugar levantó la vista hacia Shinji.

—¡Vaya, qué curiosos son curiosos, eh! -dijo el chico con fastidio-

—¡Responde! ¿Es verdad que te comprometiste con la odiosa de tu novia? -volvió a preguntar la pelirroja-

—¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?

—¿Cómo crees? Esa atrevida está presumiéndole a todo el mundo el anillo de compromiso que le diste y se ve que es uno muy caro, ¡eh! Ja...no creo que tú tengas tanto dinero como para regalar una joya de esas, de seguro te lo dio tu padre, ¿no? -acusó ella intentando rebajarlo delante de todo el mundo-

Shinji suspiró harto de ella, sabía que Kaworu estaría también escuchándolos como todos pero no voltería por nada del mundo a ver hacia donde él.

—Mira, Asuka. Si tengo dinero o no, no es tu problema. Y sí, me comprometí con Tabuko y le dí ese anillo porque pienso pedirle matrimonio cuando nos graduemos. ¿Contenta?

Asuka lo miró con mucha más rabia. Los demás compañeros quedaron sorprendidos con sus declaraciones, nadie podía imaginar que alguien como Ikari fuera a comprometerse siendo tan joven.

—Un perdedor como tú no puede casarse antes que yo. ¡¡¡Eso es inaceptable!!! -dijo apretando sus puños con rabia-

—Ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres? -contestó Shinji-

Ikari volvió a colocarse los auriculares y bajó la mirada hacia su libro, no estaba de humor para seguir con el chisme ni escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

Kaworu por su parte, quedó también bastante molesto por lo que acababa de suceder y más porque recordó que el anillo que Tabuko andaba presumiendo, era el mismo que él le había dado a Shinji.

Asuka fue hasta el lugar de Mari, quien la estuvo mirando todo el tiempo mientras discutía con el castaño.

—Lo escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?

—¡Nya! Es imposible no escuchar tu melodiosa voz, hermosa princesa jajajajaja.

—¡¡¡Shhh...deja de decir tonterías y haz algo!!! -dijo Asuka agitando los brazos-

—¿Y qué se supone quieres que haga? -preguntó Mari confundida-

—¡¡¡Anda, pídeme matrimonio también!!! No voy a permitir que el idiota y la odiosa se casen antes que nosotras. Vamos a comprometernos y para eso debes darme un anillo más caro y más bonito que ese.

Mari no podía creer lo que Asuka estaba diciendo a viva voz en medio de la clase y con todos escuchándolas.

—¿¡Quééé!? Princesa, por favor, no digas esas cosas aquí frente a todos.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? ¡¡¡Sí serás estúpida, cuatro ojos!!! ¡Qué me importa si estos inútiles me escuchan! -la tomó del cuello de su camisa-

—Nya...vamos con calma, ¿quieres? ¡¡¡Esto es muy repentino y yo...mmm...--!!!

Asuka no la dejó terminar, le plantó un sorpresivo e inesperado beso en los labios que dejó a todos escandalizados y a Mari completamente descolocada con su sorpresiva actitud tan abierta.

—¿Qué miran? -preguntó Asuka al separarse de ella- Para que lo sepan, el idiota de Shinji no es el único que va a contraer matrimonio. ¡¡¡La cuatro ojos y yo nos casaremos primeras!!! -aseveró la pelirroja-

—De acuerdo, tú ganas...pero ¿podemos adelantar la luna de miel? -propuso Mari sonriéndole con perversión y acercándose a su rostro-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡¡¡Calla, pervertida!!!

Toda la clase se echó a reir al verlas actuar de ese modo, no estaban seguros si todo eso iba en serio o no, lo cierto es que Asuka no quería por ningún motivo ser menos que Shinji en ningún sentido.

\---

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Mari bajaba las escaleras para ir a comprar algo de la cafetería y coincidentemente Tabuko venía subiéndolas y al verla no pudo hacer nada para evitarla, así que tuvo que detenerse cuando la chica de lentes la saludó.

—¡Nya! ¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Ah! Mari...hola -contestó la otra toda sonrojada-

—Te ves tan espléndida este día -le guiñó un ojo-

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapa -respondió Tabuko-

La albina traía consigo tres cajas de comida. Mari fijó su mirada en la mano izquierda de la albina y vio el dichoso anillo del que tanto se comentaba.

—Entonces sí era verdad, el cachorrito y tú se comprometieron. ¿Eso quiere decir que han arreglado sus diferencias de la última vez? -preguntó Mari-

Al escuchar eso de 'la última vez', le corazón de Tabuko dio un vuelco, automáticamente empezaba a recordar lo que sucedió entre ellas.

—Mari, me temo que actué muy impulsivamente y juzgué muy mal a mí hermano y a Shinji. Fui una completa idiota por pensar algo tan malo de ellos -explicó Tabuko muy apenada-

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero decir que mi hermano jamás pondría sus ojos en mi prometido. Él está con otro chico y me lo va a presentar muy pronto. Es más, nunca estuvo interesado en Shinji. Lo que yo hice fue una estupidez. Perdóname por haberte puesto en esa situación -bajó la mirada-

Mari se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en eso que Tabuko le contaba, ella estaba segura de lo que había visto, sabía que había algo más entre Kaworu y Shinji y su alejamiento no era una simple casualidad.

—No me pidas perdón. Yo quise que pasara y tú también lo quisiste, aquí no hay delincuentes, linda. Fue una cosa de mutuo acuerdo -replicó Makinami-

—Una cosa que no debió pasar.

—Mira, no podemos cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero sí podemos cambiar el futuro -afirmó la de lentes-

—No comprendo, Mari.

—Dime algo, ¿estás totalmente segura que desear unir tu vida a la del cachorrito para siempre? ¿Crees amarlo y que te ame tanto como para llegar a algo tan serio como lo es un matrimonio?

Tabuko quedó pensativa un momento, las palabras de Mari eran muy ciertas.

—Pues...sí. Lo amo, quiero estar con Shinji el resto de mi vida -sonrió con timidez-

—¿Y qué pasaría si el día de mañana conocieras a otra persona que te hiciera cambiar de parecer al respecto y dejaras de amarlo?

—No he pensado en esa posibilidad -respondió la albina-

—Entiendo. Pero dime, ¿qué pasaría si la cosa se invierte? Es decir, si él conoce y se enamora de otra persona.

—Creo que me sentiría muy mal.

—Piénsalo bien, linda. No hagas más cosas de las que luego te vas a arrepentir, te lo digo por bien y porque te aprecio en verdad.

La chica de gafas le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Tabuko se alejó ante esa demostración de afecto, era como que todos sus recuerdos eróticos con ella invadían su mente en ese momento.

—¡Nos vemos luego, Mari! Debo irme -subió las escaleras con prisa con tal de perderla pronto-

Mari se acomodó los lentes y la vio irse.

—Lo siento, Tabuko. Pero el cachorrito no es para ti. Igual que ese chico que dijiste, no sé quién será o si en verdad existe pero definitivamente no es para tu hermano.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaworu había ensayado toda la semana lo que le habían dejado como tarea, al día siguiente iría a sus prácticas con la orquesta y por algún motivo no estaba conforme con su desempeño. Tabuko estaba a apoyada a un lado del piano mientras lo escuchaba tocar, lo tonaba bastante tenso. Finalmente concluyó sus partituras y su hermana lo aplaudió sonriente.

—¡Bravo! -exclamó ella con entusiasmo- ¡Eso fue fabuloso!

—No, no estuvo bien.

—¿Cómo que no? Por lo que vi son partituras extremadamente difíciles. ¡Tu nivel es altísimo!

—Puede que tengas razón pero de todas maneras, algo no anda bien conmigo -el chico bajó la mirada- Creo que estoy perdiendo la motivación y el interés en esto. Quiero decir, cada día voy sintiendo que la música ya no me satisface como antes.

—Hermano -susurró Tabuko, anonadada por las palabras del otro, quedó viéndolo sin poder entender la causa de estado anímico tan frustrante y desolador en el que Kaworu se encontraba-

Ella se sentó al lado en el banquillo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Tal vez no confíes en mí para contarme qué es lo que te tiene tan triste y desmoralizado. Pero si necesitas hablarlo, estaré para ti. Al fin de cuentas, eres mi único hermano y te amo.

—Gracias. No quiero que te preocupes por mí -respondió él- Es algo que no tiene una causa aparente, lo más probable es que sea algo temporal y sin mayor importancia.

La albina no se mostró nada convencida con lo que escuchaba.

—No es así. Recuerda que somos gemelos, por lo tanto tenemos una conexión mucho más fuerte e intensa que otros hermanos. Siento exactamente lo que tú sientes.

Kaworu le devolvió la mirada intentando permanecer fuerte, aún así no pudo responder.

—Sé que hay algo que te lastima, que te duele mucho...aquí -colocó su mano derecha en el pecho de Kaworu- ¿Se trata de algún chico?

—¿Eh? -se alteró un poco ni bien Tabuko dijo eso-

—¿O puede ser que te afecte el distanciamiento con Shinji? -insistió ella sin saber que dio en el blanco-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -contestó Kaworu apresurado- ¡No se trata de él! -mintió- Es verdad que Shinji fue un gran amigo para mí y le estaré por siempre agradecido ya que me ayudó a lograr algo tan importante en mi vida -bajó la mirada- Pero es un ciclo terminado.

—Mmm, entonces no sé que otra cosa podría causarte tamaña depresión. Como sea, tienes apoyo incondicional, hermano -le sonrió-

—Gracias, Tabuko. Bueno, iré adormir -se puso de pie- Mañana debo ir a las prácticas.

—Quizás necesites un nuevo compañero para tus ensayos, ¿no lo crees? -sugirió ella-

—Dudo que encuentre alguien como Shinji -exhaló con fuerza- Él era el único con quien yo en verdad podía brillar.

—¡Ánimo! -le guiñó un ojo- Piensa en mi recomendación y consíguete otro compañero cuanto antes.

Kaworu asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a pasos lentos de ahí. En tanto, Tabuko quedó viéndolo mientras éste subía las escaleras.

—Pobre de mi hermano -murmuró- ¿Qué cosa pudo haberle pasado para que esté así? 

\---

Al otro día, cuando Kaworu llegó para sus prácticas, ingresó a las instalaciones e inconscientemente se puso a buscar con la mirada a aquel chico que lo había acompañado la semana anterior. Se fijó entre la gente pero no logró ubicarlo por ninguna parte, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo sentado por ahí. Acabó yendo al auditorio donde le tocaba practicar.

Cuando Kaworu abrió la puerta del recinto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando levantó la mirada y allí estaba ese a quien andaba buscando, sentado en un lugar y afinando las cuerdas de su violín. Al notar la presencia de Kaworu, dejó lo suyo y le sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Bienvenido, Kaworu -dijo el chico-

—Buenos días, Shizen. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien. Fue una semana muy agotadora pero venir a las prácticas me reconforta totalmente. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

—No tan bien como a ti por lo que veo.

—¿Sucedió algo malo contigo? -preguntó Shizen con notable interés-

Kaworu lo miró e hizo una mueca como no sabiendo qué exactamente responderle.

—Perdón, no es de mi incumbencia.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada -el albino le sonrió- Dime, ¿hoy estarás ensayando en este auditorio también?

Aunque Shizen no quiso ser tan evidente, esa sala era solo para ensayo de piano y si se había metido allí fue porque sabía que Kaworu iría a ese lugar y tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

—No, la sala donde practico ya estaba llena de gente y necesitaba un poco de silencio para concentrarme. Vi que este lugar estaba libre pues, me metí -respondió Shizen desviando la mirada-

—Mmm...ya veo -replicó Kaworu- Ya que mi instructor no ha llegado, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo un rato más?

—Por supuesto -esa propuesta le agradó bastante y no pudo disimular su contento- ¿Quieres que toquemos algo a dueto?

—Claro. Me dejaron a Chopin y a Haydn. ¿Cuál quieres? -preguntó el albino-

—Haydn -contestó Shizen con mucha seguridad-

—Bien. Concierto Nº 2 en G Mayor.

Kaworu se sentó al piano y Shizen se acomodó a su lado, empezaron a tocar una obra bastante compleja, tanto que el joven de ojos carmín se vio en la necesidad de abrir sus partituras. El de ojos azules, en cambio, se sabía la obra de memoria y no necesitó de ellas.

Al comienzo, todo fue bien. Pero al cabo de un rato, Kaworu empezó a perder la concentración por mirar a Shizen de reojo mientras tocaba, entonces el vívido recuerdo de Shinji empezaba a asaltarlo. Cometió varios errores en su interpretación y acabó desistiendo por completo segundos después. Dejó de tocar súbitamente dejando preocupado a su compañero quien también paró.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaworu? -preguntó con extrañeza-

—Lo siento, me desconcentré totalmente -el albino encogió los hombros-

—Pero empezaste bien y de repente fue como que te pusiste en blanco.

—¿Puede ser que esté tocando tan mal? Estoy fuera de ritmo, mis dedos caen en las teclas incorrectas y confundo las escalas como un principiante. No sé que me pasa pero esto es muy vergonzoso para mí -explicó Kaworu, estaba muy molesto consigo mismo-

—En efect, te te falta concentración. Es como que tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente no y al no haber esa conexión, cometes esos errores. ¿Estas preocupado o desanimado por algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? -cuestionó el joven Nagisa muy sorprendido ante la percepción del otro chico-

—Bueno, la otra vez me contaste que cuando tocaste con tu compañero en el recital de tu ingreso a la orquesta salieron excelentes sus interpretaciones ya que estaban sincronizados y concentrados en un foco común.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver ahora?

—Mucho en realidad -aseguró el otro- Es como que ahora que hace te falta eso. Dime algo Kaworu, ¿por qué no le pides a él que ensayen juntos de nuevo? Digo, así no pierdes eso que tenías estando con quien te entendías perfectamente -sonrió-

Kaworu quedó pensativo unos segundos, sintió un golpe seco en el pecho al traer a Shinji a sus recuerdos otra vez. Todavía le dolía mucho, demasiado en realidad.

—No, eso no ya no es posible.

—¿Pero por qué no? -preguntó Shizen, sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar-

—Se terminó -Kaworu contestó de forma contundente- Todo lo que tuvimos y construimos, terminó.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Disculpa, Shizen pero prefiero no hablar de eso. No me hace bien y menos en estas condiciones tan lamentables en las que estoy ahora.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención ser indiscreto -el otro chico se sintió bastante apenado-

—No hay problema. Más bien considero que necesito una nueva persona con quien poder ensayar -explicó el mayor- Pero no sé si tú quieras seguir tocando conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! -exclamó entusiasmado, sus ojos parecían brillar de la emoción-

—Bien, siendo así, deberás tenerme paciencia. Creo que este no es mi mejor día.

—Tranquilo, a todos nos sucede eso de vez en cuando.

Así fue que se quedaron a practicar juntos lo que restaba de esa hora hasta que empezaran sus respectivos ensayos de la fecha. Aunque de todos modos, Kaworu había tenido bastantes dificultades en esa ocasión. Al concluir las actividades de ese día, Nagisa se retiró algo enojado y decepcionado del auditorio. Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era porque no dejaba de pensar en Shinji un solo instante, se sentía vacío e impotente.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó un nombre en el directorio. _"Ikari Shinji"_ Por una parte, sentía muchas ganas de llamarlo para decirle acerca de ir a buscarlo y hablar con él para intentar arreglar las cosas pero por otro lado, su orgullo herido no le permitía marcarlo. En su cabeza resonaban las crueles y ofensivas palabras de Shinji.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? -suspiró-

Kaworu levantó la mirada hacia el frente y vio a Shizen quien iba saliendo de la sala donde hacía sus prácticas. Volvió a guardar el teléfono y optó por ir al encuentro del chico de ojos azules.

—¿Cómo te fue, Shizen? -preguntó y se acercó a él-

—Genial, ¿y a ti?

—Seguí cometiendo muchos errores. El instructor me ha hecho varios llamados de atención -hizo una mueca de disgusto- , A decir verdad, me siento decepcionado.

—¡Ah! No es tu mejor día pero ya verás como todo se normaliza para el próximo ensayo -adujo el otro joven tratando de reconfortarlo un poco-

—Espero sea así.

Casi toda la gente se había retirado en cuestión de minutos. Shizen lo observó expectante, quería saber qué iría luego a hacer el albino.

—Bueno, creo que iré a mi casa. ¿Tú qué harás? -le preguntó Kaworu-

—Pensaba que en esta ocasión podría invitarte yo a almorzar, ya que tú lo hiciste la vez anterior -respondió algo avergonzado-

—Sería un honor aunque esta oportunidad deberé pasarla. Hoy acompañaré a mi hermana en el almuerzo.

—Mmm...entiendo -respondió Shizen algo decepcionado- En ese caso, creo que también iré a mi casa. Lastimosamente yo no tengo hermanos con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas.

Kaworu se dio cuenta de que Shizen tenía ganas de permanecer más tiempo con él, cosa que lo enterneció y se animó a invitarlo.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa y almuerzas con nosotros? 

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees, Kaworu? No quiero importunarlos, mejor que sea en otro momento - el chico se sintió apenado-

—No rechaces mi invitación, además, deseo hablar contigo. Creo que tú podrías ayudarme a recobrar mi camino, dices cosas muy realistas y ciertas. En verdad, encantaría que tú seas mi nuevo compañero. Por favor, Shizen, ven conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

La voz entre angustiosa y suplicante de Kaworu pudo más y Shizen, quien realmente quería ir con él, aceptó. Fueron caminando juntos hasta la estación de trenes. Al abordar, encontraron asientos para ellos solos, tampoco había mucha gente alrededor. El albino sentía curiosidad por saber más de él, lo miraba y le parecía por demás adorable.

—¿Así que eres hijo único, Shizen?-preguntó Nagisa-

—Sí. Bueno, en realidad mi mamá es mi única familia. No he conocido a nadie más de mis parientes, con decirte que ni siquiera conozco a mi padre.

—Oh...lo siento... -dijo Kaworu al verlo algo abrumado-

—No hay problema, mejor así. Nunca he necesitado a ese infame porque tengo a mi mamá, que es la persona más valiosa para mi en el mundo. Ella siempre se ha esforzado para darme todo lo mejor aún siendo una madre soltera -sonrió dulcemente-

—Tu madre es una gran mujer -contestó Kaworu devolviéndole la sonrisa-

—Lo es, ¿y sabes qué? Mi sueño es convertirme en un músico reconocido para poder compensar todo lo que ella hizo por mi durante su vida. Yo le robé su juventud, sus sueños, prácticamente todo.

Kaworu se sentía muy conmovido por lo que relataba ese lindo chico.

—No digas eso, más bien creo que fuiste lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Si se esmeró tanto por ti, es porque eres lo que ella más ama. Me doy cuenta de que eres un buen hijo.

Shizen se sintió elogiado y el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo notar.

—¿Y qué hay de tu familia, Kaworu? -preguntó el otro-

—Mmm...bueno, mi padre es el presidente y fundador de SEELE, una organización que trabaja para las Naciones Unidas. No sé si conozcas algo del tema.

El chico de ojos azules lo miró completamente impactado, era como si no pudiera asimilar de buenas a primeras lo que Kaworu le contó.

—¿Tú eres el hijo del enigmático señor Keel Lorenz? -quedó boquiabierto-

—Sí, soy Nagisa Lorenz -contestó Kaworu con desinterés-

—Tu padre es uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos del planeta. ¿Cómo es que tú andas como si nada? Digo, no tienes guardaespaldas detrás de ti o cosas por el estilo para resguardate.

—No es necesario. Estamos en un país muy seguro, además no voy por la vida diciendo quien es mi padre.

Kaworu notó la sorpresa el rostro de su acompañante, lo miraba como si se tratara de algún famoso de la televisión.

—Prácticamente no veo a mi padre, siempre está atendiendo asuntos de SEELE en cualquier parte del mundo. Si viene a casa es algo muy extraño.

—¿Y tu madre, Kaworu?

—Se encuentra en Alemania. Ella no quiere vivir más en este país, prefiere su lugar de origen. Así que aquí estamos únicamente mi hermana y yo.

—Entiendo. ¿Entonces eres mitad alemán?

— _Selbstverständlich_ -respondió Kaworu en un alemán muy cerrado-

—¿Ah? -Shizen lo miró confundido-

—Dije que eso es correcto -el albino volvió a sonreirle-

Durante el trayecto siguieron hablando de sus orígenes y Kaworu supo que Shizen era un chico que estuvo muy solo casi toda su vida a pesar de haber contado con una gran madre.

—Ahora mi madre trabaja como aeromoza en una compañía que hace vuelos de corta distancia, así tiene tiempo de estar más conmigo.

—Eso es muy bueno -acotó el albino-

—Creo que se sintió bastante culpable a causa de algo que me pasó hace como un año...una cuestión...ya sabes, de amores -contó Shizen y bajó la mirada con tristeza-

Kaworu realmente tenía ganas de conocer su historia pero temía que Shizen también le iba a preguntar sobre la suya.

—¿Puedo saber qué te sucedió? Digo, solo si deseas contarme -dijo para ver si obtenía alguna información-

—Desde luego. Para hacer la historia corta, me involucré con la persona equivocada. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba de esa manera y él no dudó en destrozarme el corazón de la manera más ruin y cruel.

—¿"Él"? -expresó Kaworu un poco fuera de sí-

—Sí, siempre me sentí atraído hacia los chicos y bueno, me metí con el menos indicado. Me enamoré de un chico que tenía novia y él se aprovecho de mi amor de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar.

—Discúlpame pero creo que es un maldito miserable.

—No te disculpes, Kaworu. Es verdad lo que dices. Pero aún así, lo amé muchísimo y le dí todo lo mejor de mi. Pensé que iba a quedarse a mi lado pero ni siquiera consideró esa posibilidad, yo solo fui su pasatiempo. Un tonto que estaba incondicionalmente a su lado -exhaló con fuerza-

—No sabes la rabia que me causa y ni siquiera lo he conocido -dijo Kaworu visiblemente molesto-

—Sí, cuando descubrí que andaba con una chica, negó todo lo que teníamos, me trató de enfermo, intentó agredirme y luego se alejó de mi para siempre. Me dejó, fue algo horrible y doloroso.

Kaworu no podía creer que el pasado amoroso de Shizen tuviera tanto en común con el suyo.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Shizen. Yo también me enamoré de un chico con novia y avancé con él aún sabiendo sobre esa relación -admitió el albino-

—¿Y él te aceptó igual? -lo miró con mucha más curiosidad-

—Sí, pero luego se arrepintió de todo. Me trató de la peor manera que puedas imaginar y me gritó en la cara que ama a su novia. ¡Ah! Y como no fue capaz de aceptar su verdadera inclinación, me acusó de haberme aprovechado de él.

Shizen lo observó atentamente, sus infortunios amorosos eran bastante similares aunque en circunstancias diferentes.

—¡Vaya cobarde! ¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

—Mmm...a veces lo veo pero ni siquiera voltea a verme, tampoco hemos vuelto a hablar -se lamentó Nagisa-

—¿Hace cuánto pasó todo eso?

Por algún motivo, Kaworu no se sentía seguro de querer contarle que se trataba de un hecho demasiado reciente.

—Hace varios meses -mintió otra vez-

—Ya veo. Y tú, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por él?

—Mmm...bueno... -se ruborizó, en eso definitivamente no podía mentir-

Shizen se dio cuenta de que la respuesta de Kaworu sería afirmativa, pudo deducir a la perfección lo que le sucedía.

—Entiendo, es por él que te sientes así ahora, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? -lo miró extrañado-

—Porque pasé por lo mismo, sé lo que es extrañar a quien amas, anhelarlo, todo eso. Estuve así por mucho tiempo después de lo que me sucedió con el chico que te conté.

—¿Y cómo lo superaste? ¿Cómo es que ya no te duele su recuerdo? -preguntó Kaworu-

—Me refugié completamente en la música. Ese ha sido mi escape a la realidad. Si tú quieres, te ayudaré a que lo hagas también.

—Te lo agradecería en verdad, Shizen.

\---

Kaworu y Shizen llegaron finalmente a la residencia Nagisa. El chico de cabellos negros quedó sorprendido al ver que se trataba de una casa tan grande y lujosa.

—¡Ah! Bienvenido, hermano -saludó Tabuko- Ya está lista la comida.

—Eso es fantástico -respondió Kaworu mientras se sacaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa-

Tabuko fijó la mirada en Shizen totalmente sorprendida, por un momento había creído que se trataba de su novio.

—¿Shinji? -dijo confundida-

Cuando Shizen levantó la mirada y se encontró con una chica igual a Kaworu, quedó impactado. Lo mismo pasó con Tabuko, se dio cuenta de que no era Shinji sino un chico con bastante similitud.

—Ah no...ya sabía que lo ibas a confundir -dijo Kaworu- Déjenme presentarles. Shizen, ella es Tabuko, mi hermana gemela. Tabuko, él es Shizen Inoue, mi nuevo compañero de ensayos y lo invité a comer con nosotros -sonrió Kaworu-

—Mucho gusto, señorita -el chino le extendió la mano con total amabilidad-

—Ahhh...el gusto es mío, Shizen. ¿Pero qué es eso? Solo dime Tabuko, por favor!-pidió ella, estrechando la mano del chico-

—De acuerdo, Tabuko.

—Ok, así está mejor. ¡Pero qué bueno que por fin nos conocemos! Kaworu me había hablado de ti hace un buen tiempo aunque creí que nunca llegaría este día -comentó ella-

Tanto Kaworu como Shizen se miraron entre sí un poco confundidos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo te hablé de él?-preguntó Kaworu con un semblante de total confusión-

—Aquella vez que me contaste que te gustan los chicos, ¿recuerdas? -sonrió ella-

—¡Tabuko, por favor! -dijo Kaworu poniéndose todo rojo de la vergüenza-

—En realidad, Kaworu y yo nos conocimos apenas la semana pasada -agregó Shizen también sonrojado-

—Pero hermano, me habías dicho queme presentarías al chico con quien sales. Es él, ¿cierto? -los miró de forma acusadora-

Tabuko no podía ser para nada discreta mientras que Kaworu no lograba disimular su incomodidad. En tanto, Shizen solo sonreía nervioso aunque las palabras de la albina no le disgustaban para nada porque sí le hubiese encantado estar saliendo con Kaworu.

—N-no estamos saliendo -comentó Kaworu- Shizen es mi nuevo compañero de ensayos, ya te lo dije.

—¿No salen? ¿¡Y qué están esperando!? -preguntó ella toda efusiva-

—Por favor, Tabuko. ¡Ya guarda silencio! -pidió Kaworu a regañadientes-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Vamos, no sean tímidos. Me pone tan contenta, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Podemos pasar a comer ya? -dijo Kaworu para intentar zafar de la situación cuanto antes-

—Desde luego, adelante. Pasen por aquí, por favor,

Se dirigieron todos juntos al comedor, ella ya tenía todo servido.


	24. Chapter 24

Los tres habían terminado de almorzar.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tabuko! -exclamó el invitado- Todo estuvo exquisito.

—¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Eso me motiva a seguir mejorando -contestó ella sonriente-

—La cocina se te da muy bien. ¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—¡Para nada! Mi madre ni siquiera sabe cocinar. Quien me enseñó fue mi novio, él es un excelente chef -respondió la albina-

Kaworu la miró de reojo y se puso nervioso al escucharla hablar de Shinji, empezó a jugar con una cuchara y un pequeño resto de salsa que quedó en su plato. En ese momento, sonó el celular de Tabuko y ella lo sacó de su bolsillo para revisarlo. Se trataba un mensaje de texto, lo leyó y frunció un poco el ceño, cosa que su hermano lo notó de inmediarto.

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Kaworu-

—Mensaje de Shinji -respondió ella- Dice que fue al doctor en la mañana porque andaba con un fuerte dolor de cadera que lo aqueja hace como 2 semanas -volvió aguardar su celular-

Kaworu sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba aquello, comenzó a ponerse todavía más nervioso.

—¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Shizen-

—Según me dijo, cayó estrepitosamente por las escaleras de su casa...sentado.

—¡Dios, qué dolor! -replicó el chico con una expresión casi de espanto- Me sucedió una vez y pensé que me había fracturado el cóxis.

En tanto, a Kaworu le tembló la mano, preso de la inquietud y terminó echándose la salsa en ropa.

—¡Oh, genial! -resopló fastidiado, intentando limpiarse con una servilleta-

—¡Pero ira nada más como dejaste tu camiseta, hermano! Mejor ve a cambiarte y pon a lavarla antes de que se seque la mancha -sugirió Tabuko-

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Shizen se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo ocurrido y eso alimentó su curiosidad.

—Shizen, ya vuelvo. Quedas un rato con mi hermana -dijo Kaworu y se puso de pie-

—Está bien, ayudaré a Tabuko a limpiar aquí -contestó el otro con una sonrisa-

—¿¡Cómo crees!? Eres el invitado, así que ni te molestes -intervino ella-

—Por mí está bien, así Kaworu puede tomarse su tiempo.

—De acuerdo, vendré al rato -adujo el albino y fue rumbo a su habitación-

Tabuko y Shizen se pusieron a levantar la mesa, a lavar los platos y a limpiar todo el lugar. Al terminar con todo eso, fueron a sentarse a los sofás en la sala mientras aguardaban a Kaworu.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Shizen. Eres muy considerado en verdad.

—No, al contrario, es lo menos que podía hacer ya que ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo.

—¡Cómo no serlo! Si mi hermano te eligió como su nuevo compañero, es porque eres altamente merecedor de todo su aprecio y el mío. Ah, dime, ¿tocas el cello también?

—No, toco el violín. ¿Por qué dijiste "también"? -Shizen lo miró confundido-

—Es que mi novio toca el cello y él era quien antes ensayaba con Kaworu para el ingreso a la orquesta, hacían un dueto increíble. ¡Podría decir que juntos eran perfectos! -expresó ella visiblemente emocionada-

—Algo de eso me comentó Kaworu. ¿Pero sabes qué pasó? ¿Por qué no ensayan más si eran tan geniales?

Tabuko suspiró hondo, pensándolo bien, ella tampoco sabía qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió entre su hermano y Shinji.

—Creo que tuvieron unas diferencias personales. Irreconciliables al parecer, ya que rompieron su amistad -contestó ella-

—¿Pero qué diferencias pudieron haber tenido para llegar a ese punto? -insistió Shizen, necesitaba saberlo-

—Bueno, no entendí muy bien que pasó aunque me apena mucho que las cosas acabaran así entre ellos. Pero en fin, igual podrás conocer a Shinji, suele venir aquí a verme.

Shizen sentía que no iba a estar tranquilo sin saber esa parte de la historia, así que continuó indagando a Tabuko al respecto.

—¿Eran muy amigos ellos dos? -preguntó el chico de nueva cuenta-

—Sí, los mejores amigos que puedas imaginar. De hecho, Kaworu andaba muy triste por esa razón aunque ahora que lo veo contigo, está como más animado y eso me alegra mucho. Te lo agradezco, Shizen, sé que eso es gracias a ti -sonrió-

—No tienes que agradecer. Kaworu es una gran persona y yo lo estimo mucho -se ruborizó un poco- Pero dime algo, ¿ese chico llamado Shinji y tu hermano se siguen viendo aún?

—Bueno, ellos son compañeros de salón así que indefectiblemente se ven todos los días aunque ni se hablan. Deberían dejar de actuar así, aunque sea por respeto a mi persona -se quejó la albina- Me ponen en una situación bastante incómoda

—Claro, imagino debe ser muy tenso estar en medio de ambos con toda esa presión.

—Sí, más aún porque Shinji y yo nos casaremos en un par de años. Así que terminaremos todos siendo de la misma familia -Tabuko sonrió con orgullo, para ella era un hecho que las cosas sucederían de ese modo-

—Mmm...ya veo...

\---

Kaworu y Shizen se pasaron toda la tarde practicando juntos y era notable como el albino había repuntado totalmente, en comparación a lo que fueron sus ensayos de la mañana, ahora estaba tocando todo a la perfección.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Shizen tenía razón y era una cuestión anímica lo que lo traía abatido y desganado. Sin embargo, esas horas con él fueron muy buenas y sentía que había recobrado la motivación.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Shizen se despidió de Tabuko y Kaworu lo acompañó a tomar el tren para que fuera de regreso a su casa.

—Gracias por todo, Shizen. Fue muy agradable practicar en tu compañía.

—Sí, yo también la pasé muy bien. Espero no sea la última vez que toquemos juntos -contestó el otro sin poder evitar sonrojarse al percibir la mirada ajena posándose en él-

—Claro que no será la última vez. Quiero que seas oficialmente mi nuevo compañero de ensayos ya te lo dije.

Shizen asintió con la cabeza, estaba en verdad encantadísimo con eso.

—La pasé muy bien con ustedes. Tabuko es muy simpática y amable también, la verdad me cayó muy bien.

—Bueno, algunas veces Tabuko es un poco atrevida y habla más de la cuenta -contestó Kaworu girando los ojos-

—Está bien, no me molesta para nada. Aunque me sorprendió un poco que siendo tan joven ya esté comprometida con su novio.

Kaworu sintió algo de disgusto al escuchar una vez más sobre el mismo tema.

—Mmm...bueno, en realidad ellos aún no están oficialmente comprometidos. Si ese tonto no se acobarda, la va a pedir en matrimonio a mi padre a fin de año.

Shizen miró a Kaworu muy atentamente y por el tono de su voz, pudo deducir que estaba enojado auqneu su curiosidad fue más grande y no se contuvo para preguntar.

—¿Acaso no te agrada el novio de tu hermana, Kaworu? Es decir, ¿crees que no es digno de ella?

—Deberá demostrar que es coherente respecto a eso. Ya veremos si concuerda lo que dice, lo que piensa y lo que quiere realmente. Según dice, ama a Tabuko -comentó con seriedad- Aunque bueno, ya el tiempo lo dirá.

—Se llama Shinji, ¿cierto?

—Sí -el albino hizo una mueca como de fastidio, por alguna razón hasta escuchar ese nombre le molestaba en ese momento-

—¿Es verdad que ustedes dos eran muy buenos amigos?

—Tú lo has dicho, éramos.

Lo había hecho hablar del tema aunque se percató de que no quería hacerlo, Shizen continuó preguntando.

—¿Por qué se distanciaron tan terriblemente?

Kaworu lo miró fijamente, sabía que iba a seguirle preguntando cosas. Así que se le ocurrió algo para que el chico desista de todo eso.

—A ver, cómo explicarlo... -el albino hizo una breve pausa antes de brindar explicaciones- Shinji es un cobarde y un inmaduro, yo no puedo tolerar esas cosas. A mí me gustan las personas seguras de sí mismas y decididas, así como tú -afirmó y le sonrió de una manera seductora mientras se le acercaba bastante-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -exclamó Shizen, esta vez, completamente sonrojado-

Y como si se tratara de una suerte de salvación, anunciaban la llegada de su tren por los parlantes, eso lo hizo componerse un poco.

—Es el mío. Ya debo irme, Kaworu.

—Buen viaje. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿sí? -replicó el albino guiñándole un ojo-

\---

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Shinji y Tabuko se encontraban juntos a la hora del almuerzo.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió, el médico me dijo que no haga esfuerzos innecesarios ni levante cosas muy pesadas -terminaba de explicar Shinji-

—Mmm...entiendo... -replicó su novia con un notable poco interés-

Shinji quedó un momento viéndola extrañado. Ese día Tabuko estaba particularmente callada y distraida, daba la impresión que andaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el castaño-

—Emmm...no sé si quieras saberlo -respondió ella-

—¡Claro que quiero saberlo! Si te tiene así de preocupada debe ser algo importante.

—Es que...se trata de Kaworu -contestó un tanto temerosa-

Shinji sintió algo de nervios al saber que concernía al albino pero intentó sonar inexpresivo y desinteresado aunque sí quería saberlo después de todo.

—Da igual, puedes contarme.

Tabuko suspiró, no estaba segura de hablarle de la situación pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

—Verás, mi hermano está empezando asalir con un chico que me presentó el fin de semana -empezó diciendo ella- Ese chico es también integrante de la orquesta de Tokyo.

—¿Mmm? -Shinji quedó helado-

Ni bien escuchó eso, sintió como si mil cuchillos se hubiesen clavado en su pecho al mismo tiempo. La sensación de vacío que tenía pasó de ser grande a ser infinita, no pudo reaccionar ya que había quedado muy conmovido. Aunque no quiso seguir escuchando nada más, no era capaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Tabuko prosiguió.

—Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que gusta a mi hermano. Dijo que lo traería de nuevo a casa esta noche para que cenemos los tres juntos.

Cuando Shinji pudo reaccionar por fin un poco, habló de modo bastante apagado.

—¿No te parece extraño el hecho de que Kaworu salga con otro chico? Es decir, él es...--

El castaño calló, no se atrevió a terminar lo que quería decir.

—Lo sé, Shinji. Mi hermano es gay -afirmó ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo-

Shinji se la quedó viendo más que sorprendido aunque no se animó a preguntarle cómo se había enterado de eso.

—Y no creo de ningún modo que sea extraño como tampoco me molesta ni nada. Si es lo que a él le hace feliz, soy feliz también. Por lo que parece, ya no tiene miedo de asumir su condición, creo que eso es muy admirable y valiente de su parte. Al fin de cuentas, el amor va mucho más allá del género, ¿no te parece? -sonrió-

Shinji no podía tolerarlo ya, apretó sus puños con fuerza y comenzó a alterarse.

—¿Amor? ¿¡Cómo que amor!? ¿En serio crees que Kaworu puede estar enamorado de un sujeto que acaba de aparecer en su vida? -expresó casi gritando-

—Bueno, independientemente a eso, veo que Shizen es una persona muy importante para él. Sospecho que mi hermano quiere que me haga de una mejor opinión del chico para luego presentárselo a mis padres.

—¿En verdad piensa presentar formalmente ante tus padres a ese tipo en calidad de pareja?

—Es prácticamente un hecho. Es más, yo creo que ellos ya son novios aunque no me lo han querido decir.

Shinji ya no pudo más. Le fue imposible contener su furia, se sentía frustrado e indignado.

—¿¡Qué mierda tiene el idiota de tu hermano en la cabeza!? Se pone de novio con alguien que acaba de conocer, ¡¡¡eso es algo realmente estúpido!!! -exclamó Shinji a viva voz-

—Se llama Inoue Shizen. Por lo que hablé con él, me parece un buen chico, tiene mucho en común con Kaworu.

—Pues a mí no me inspira confianza...para nada.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces? -cuestionó ella- Si quieres puedes venir también y acompañarnos esta noche en la cena. Así lo ves también y me dices qué opinas -propuso Tabuko-

—De acuerdo. Estaré allí sin falta. Tienes razón, o lo conozco pero por alguna razón, desconfío completamente de él -respondió Shinji- No quiero que trates demasiado con ese tipo.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Shinji. Pero de acuerdo, ven a casa hoy a las 19 hs.

\---

A la salida de la escuela, Shinji fueun momento a los video juegos con Touji y Kensuke. Después de todo lo que Tabuko le contó se sentía bastante consternado y aceptó la invitación de sus amigos para tratar de distraerse.

Pero aún así, estaba tan enfocado en eso que no prestaba atención al juego y perdía sus partidas ni bien empezaba.

—Va, me rindo -dijo y fue a sentarse en un banco cerca de la ventana-

Rato después, sus amigos vinieron junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -preguntó Touji- No pudiste ganar una sola partida este día.

—No es mi día de suerte -respondió el castaño bastante molesto-

—Estás totalmente ido, amigo. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema? -preguntó Kensuke-

—No precisamente.

—¿No será que tu bella novia te dejó? Si es así, avisa para ver que posibilidad tengo jajajajajaja -dijo Touji y río a carcajadas-

—¡Por favor, Touji! ¿Crees que una chica como Tabuko Nagisa se fijaría en alguien como tú? -cuestionó Kensuke-

—No es por ofenderte, Shinji. Pero si Tabuko Nagisa hizo caso a un chico como tú, creo que no debo perder las esperanzas.

Shinji levantó la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¡Piérdete, Touji! Es impresionante la capacidad que tienes para animar mis días -contestó con voz irónica-

—Solo bromeaba. ¡No te ofusques tanto, hombre!

—Creo que mejor voy a casa... -dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie-

Touji y Kensuke miraron hacia la ventana.

—Hablando de Nagisa, allá va Kaworu... -dijo Kensuke señalando con el pulgar-

Shinji volteó también y vio a Kaworu en la vereda del frente mientras iba caminando todo sonriente en compañía de un chico elegantemente uniformado que llevaba en la espalda un estuche de violín.

Sin disimular, se pegó contra la ventana para verlos mejor y sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos con su reacción tan inusual.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡¡¡Ese idiota!!! -gritó el castaño, estaba lleno de furia-

Touji se acercó un poco para intentar entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así?

—¡Ese de ahí es el maldito sujeto!

Kaworu y su acompañante se alejaron y al voltear Shinji se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo veían todo extrañados, en especial Kensuke.

—¿Quién es ese chico, Shinji?

—¡¡¡No lo sé ni me importa!!!

—¿Le vieron el uniforme? Se ve que el amigo de su majestad Nagisa va a una escuela de pura gente rica. ¿Por qué será que él teniendo todo ese dinero, va a una escuela pública como la nuestra? De seguro sus padres son unos miserables tacaños -se mofó Touji-

Shinji no podía ocultar el disgusto en su rostro, ni siquiera estaba prestándoles atención a sus amigos hasta que nuevamente Touji abrió la boca.

—Ese chico que iba con Nagisa se parecía bastante a ti, Shinji.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Quééé!!!??? -exclamó Ikari viéndolo con ojos asesinos-

—Es verdad, iba a decir lo mismo -agregó el otro chico- Son muy parecidos realmente.

—Solo que ese chico podría pasar como una versión tuya refinada y elegante jajajajajaja -dijo Touji riéndose en la cara de su ofuscado amigo-

—Me largo.

Acto seguido, Shinji tomó su mochila y se fue sin despedirse de sus compañeros. Estaba hecho una bestia furiosa y solo tenía ganas de que llegara la noche para ver frente a frente a ese chico que lo hizo alterarse hasta ese punto.


	25. Chapter 25

Shizen llegó a su casa con una amplia sonrisa. Entró y dejó el estuche que contenía su violín sobre un sofá dispuesto en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. El chico se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar allí con su madre, quien al verlo pudo notar automáticamente la inocultable alegría que traía.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!! -exclamó él de lo más feliz y corrió abrazarla-

—Hola, cielo. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

La mujer correspondió afectuosamente al abrazo de su hijo. Ella era Marianne Inoue, una joven madre de 33 años que había trabajado afanosamente para darle a su único hijo una vida digna y la mejor educación posible, su objetivo era convertir a Shizen en un hombre de bien y se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Marianne se había sacrificado mucho para sacarlo adelante sola, ya que era una madre soltera. Había quedado embarazada con apenas 17 años de edad pero el hombre la abandonó apenas lo supo y para colmo, su familia también le dio la espalda.

Shizen conocía la historia a la perfección y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era retribuir a su madre todo lo que había hecho por él. Marianne era azafata en una compañía aérea que hacía vuelos entre países de esa parte del continente.

Madre e hijo quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato, se volvían a ver tras casi dos semanas y aunque se mantenían comunicados por teléfono de forma permanente. La mujer supo que algo importante estaba sucediéndole al joven.

—¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer? -preguntó ella-

—No es necesario. Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes, no tengo hambre. Pero dime, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Hace un momento nada más. La verdad no veía la hora de regresar.

—¿Y cómo estuvieron los viajes esta vez? -preguntó el chico-

—Bastante bien aunque me siento mentalmente agotada, por lo que pedí me den unas semanas libres. Así aprovecho para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Shizen sonrió, estaba contento de tener a su madre de regreso. La relación entre ambos era muy buena y de mutua confianza.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo por aquí en mi ausencia? 

—Bien -él sonrió bajando la mirada- Demasiado bien, diría yo. 

—¡Qué bueno! Me alegra tanto verte tan animado y sonriente.

-Ve a descansar, mamá, ¿sí? Yo tomaré un baño y haré mi tarea. Por la noche quiero salir, me invitaron a cenar y ya comprometí mi presencia.

—¿Vas a cenar con Kaworu? -preguntó la mujer y sonrió-

El chico se ruborizó totalmente.

—¿C-cómo lo supiste?

—Supuse que se trata de él. Cuando hablamos por teléfono, lo mencionaste tantas veces que es imposible que olvidara su nombre -respondió ella-

—Pues sí. Cenaré con él y su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Pero trata de regresar temprano, mañana tienes escuela.

Shizen asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Su madre quedó viéndolo sonriente pero al cabo de un rato, se puso muy seria. Por algún motivo se sentía preocupada por él, tenía un presentimiento que la acongojaba.

\---

Ya en la noche, Shinji llegó más que puntual a la residencia Nagisa. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a tocar. Permaneció parado en la puerta lleno de nervios como por 15 minutos hasta que finalmente se animó.

—No sé que vaya a pasar pero ni modo, aquí voy... -el castaño tragó saliva y tocó el timbre-

Al cabo de un rato, Tabuko vino a abrir la puerta y recibió a su novio dándole un efusivo abrazo y un beso fugaz en los labios. Se la veía particularmente contenta.

—¡Qué bueno que viniste, Shinji!

Luego lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo adentro de la casa.

—Ven conmigo. Te lo voy a presentar.

Shinji sabía perfectamente a quién se refería ella. Desde ese momento empezó a transpirar frío y sentía que las rodillas le temblaban debido a lo tenso que se hallaba.

—Tabuko, no...-- -quiso hacer un vano intento por evitar aquello, tenía impulsos de huir de allí pero demasiado tarde-

Al entrar a la sala, Shinji vio a un chico sentado en el sofá; él estaba leyendo un libro y éste al percatarse de su presencia, levantó la vista. Se miraron fija y seriamente unos segundos; esos bastaron para que ambos experimentaran un rechazo mutuo, en especial Shinji, sintió una gran antipatía sin siquiera conocerlo.

—¡Ah, Shizen! ¿Te puedo robar un minuto? -inquirió la chica-

—Claro -respondió el chico con amabilidad y se puso de pie-

Tabuko quedó en medio de ambos y no se percató la manera extraña en que se veían, era evidente que se cayeron mal el uno al el otro apenas acabaron de verse.

—Shizen, él es Ikari Shinji, mi prometido -sonrió- Shinji, él es Inoue Shizen, compañero de ensayos de mi hermano -concluyó ella-

—Ah sí. Tu cuñado, ¿no? -expresó Shinji con un tono irónico-

Esas palabras provocaron cierto rubor a Shizen, quien no se esperó esa actitud abiertamente agresiva y de manera tan inmediata por parte alguien que acababa de conocer.

En tanto, la albina sonrió un tanto nerviosa ante el comentario de Shinji e intentó componer un poco las cosas.

—Ahora que los veo uno al lado del otro, me sorprende el parecido que tienen. ¿No serán hermanos perdidos?

—No lo creo. Gracias al cielo soy hijo único -dijo Shizen tratando de reivindicarse-

Shinji se tomó drásticamente por aludido con eso.

—Por suerte, solo tengo una hermana -comentó Shiji otra vez con tono violento- Un hermano solo sería estorbo.

—Mmm...fuera de eso, creo que ustedes podrían tener mucho en común. Kaworu bajará al rato, yo los dejo un momento mientras termino de ver la cena. Con permiso.

Ambos la observaron retirarse hacia la cocina. Shizen tomó su libro y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con intenciones de seguir leyendo. Shinji permaneció allí de pie en su sitio y lo siguió viendo con actitud hostil. Shizen no era tonto, lo notó todo eso a la perfección.

—¿Así que tú eres el famoso Shinji Ikari?

—Sí, soy yo pero no sé de qué tipo de fama hablas. ¿Cómo se supone debo tomar eso de "famoso"?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Shinji no consiguió tolerarlo ya. Le irritaba mucho esa altanería ajena y tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres, eh? -cuestionó Ikari cruzándose de brazos-

—Ya te dijeron mi nombre. ¿Tengo que repetírtelo acaso?

—Sinceramente tu nombre me importa poco y nada -replicó Shinji sonriendo con superioridad- Para mí no eres más que un simple sustituto.

Shizen notó que esa era una clarísima provocación y actitud celosa, estaba claro que Shinji no soportaba la idea de haber sido reemplazado por alguien más.

—¿Sabes? Eres bastante petulante, Ikari. Deberías aceptar las cosas y tranquilizarte.

—Yo solo digo la verdad. Si Kaworu te eligió como su nuevo compañero es porque cree que te pareces a mi, ya escuchaste a Tabuko.

—¿De qué tonterías hablas?

—Físicamente tenemos mucha semejanza, nuestros nombres incluso se parecen y también tocamos instrumentos de cuerdas que se fusionan a la perfección con el piano -adujo Ikari-

—Te equivocas, somos muy diferentes. Yo soy un músico de verdad, como Kaworu. En cambio tú solo fuiste un experimento, un experimento fallido.

Shinji se quedó sin palabras, realmente le dolió escuchar eso. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y sintió que si no se iba de allí enseguida, lo iba a agarrar a golpes. Volteó y fue con prisa a encerrarse en el baño, quedó viéndose al espejo y podía notar el tremendo odio en su mirada. Estaba demasiado furioso, sentía que Shizen lo había humillado terriblemente y aún debía ver la cara a Kaworu.

—Ahora ya no sé si fue buena idea haber venido, maldita sea. Ese odioso sujeto me las va a pagar, voy a hacerle tragar sus palabras.

Salió de allí e intentó aparentar serenidad, pero se descolocó nuevamente al ver a Shizen allí solo que esta vez, ya estaba en compañía de Kaworu. Estaban hablando frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro.

Shinji se mostró ante ellos con el semblante serio, Kaworu volteó a verlo y se asustó un poco al encontrárselo allí pero se compuso al rato e intentó ser amable.

—Hola Shinji, no sabía que vendrías -dijo el albino-

—¿Ah sí? Pues ahora ya lo sabes -respondió cortante acercándose un poco más-

—Tabuko no me dijo que te invitó, se suponía esto iba a ser una cena...íntima.

—¿Qué mayor nivel de intimidad podría haber entre dos personas comprometidas? Si mi novia me invitó a cenar con ella, es porque desea mi compañía -adujo Shinji-

Kaworu se sintió algo molesto con esa respuesta pero trató de restarle importancia cambiando de tema.

—Ah, por cierto, Shinji...él es...--

Tenía las intenciones de volverla a presentar a Shizen, pero Shinji se adelantó y lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sé. Ya nos han presentado y sinceramente Kaworu, no me lo esperaba de ti -sonrió burlonamente- Elegiste como nuevo compañero a un violinista.

—No comprendo. Explíctate, ¿quieres?

El albino frunció el ceño, las palabras de Ikari lo dejaron totalmente descolocado, igual que Shizen.

—Tú mismo me dijiste una vez que el violín te parece un instrumento común, corriente y aburrido, por eso es que tú mismo dejaste de tocarlo.

—No mientas, Shinji. ¿Cuándo he dicho eso? -preguntó Kaworu bastante nervioso-

Por supuesto, aquella era una cosa inventada por Shinji en su afán de dejar mal parado a Kaworu y hacer sentir poca cosa a Shizen. Se dio cuenta que estaba consiguiéndolo y quiso introducir aún más el dedo en la llaga.

—¡Qué rápido olvidas las cosas cuando te convienen, ¿no, Kaworu? Es impresionante lo cínico que puedes llegar a ser y también como puedes pisotear tus palabras. Aunque bueno, me siento algo decepcionado, me reemplazaste por un violinista. No pudiste conseguir algo mejorcito, ¿cierto? -sonrió-

—¿Cómo te atreves? -se alteró Shizen ante tanta provocación-

Kaworu ya no pudo soportar que Shinji siguiera rebajando de ese modo a Shizen.

—Mira Shinji, a mí puedes decirme todo lo que quieras pero a Shizen no lo conoces, así que te pido cuides tus palabras al referirte a él. Mi nuevo compañero es totalmente digno de respeto y respondiendo a tu infame pregunta.

Kaworu pasó su brazo derecho sobre la espalda de Shizen, quien estaba parado a su lado y luego lo tomó del hombro para luego acercarlo completamente a su cuerpo. Esto hizo que el chico empezara a sentir un extraño calor.

—Shizen es el mejor compañero que pude elegir y la razón es que ambos somos músicos profesionales, hablamos exactamente el mismo idioma y tenemos el mismo nivel. Con él, ya no tengo que andar haciendo las veces de profesor, así que, más cuidado con lo que dices.

Eso fue contundente, Shinji no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más. Kaworu le cerró la boca con elegancia y sin necesidad de recurrir a insultos.

No podía negar que le dolía ver cómo Kaworu defendía a Shizen y más aún, a juzgar por las interacciones que vio entre ambos, era seguro que ya mantenían una relación de pareja, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba.

Quedó viéndolos un rato y sin mediar palabras, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina junto a Tabuko.

\---

Ni bien se metió allí, Tabuko lo notó demasiado serio.

—¿Todo bien, Shinji? -preguntó ella-

—Sí, he venido a ver si necesitas ayuda -respondió él acercándose-

—No, la cena está lista. Empezaré a servir en un momento.

Shinji llegó frente a ella y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinji? ¿Te sientes bien?

No contestó, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar y estaba a punto de romperse en llanto, intentó mantenerse firme. Se acercó a Tabuko y la abrazó fuerte, ella no entendía el motivo de ese gesto, ya que la mayoría de las veces era ella quien daba el primer paso.

Tabuko sonrió, una sentimiento de felicidad la invadió y correspondió a ese abrazo, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos. En cambio, Shinji solo quería llorar de tanta amargura que sentía.

—Tabuko... -susurró a duras penas-

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, dime que tú no vas a cambiarme por otra persona -a él se le quebraba la voz cada vez más-

—Por supuesto que no. ¿¡Qué dices!? Sabes que te amo, Shinji -se apartó un poco de él y lo miró sonriente-

—Gracias. Eres muy linda.

El castaño la tomó del rostro y ella quedó viéndolo con fijeza, totalmente ruborizada. Esta vez fue la albina quien se acercó un poco más a Shinji, quería que la besara, así que cerró sus ojos para que él lo entendiera.

Kaworu al notar que Shinji y su hermana demoraban bastante en la cocina, dijo a Shizen que iría por bebidas cuando en realidad lo que quería era verificar lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Shinji notó perfectamente que Kaworu venía en camino, así que se apresuró. Terminó de acercarse a Tabuko y la besó con pasión. Unos segundos antes de que el albino se metiera al lugar, Ikari acorraló a su novia contra el refrigerador, apretándola con su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.

El juego le salió a Shinji exactamente como lo planeó. Al verlos en esa situación, Kaworu sintió como un golpe seco en el estómago, quedó en la puerta de la cocina y los miró con todo el desprecio del mundo.

—Lamento interrumpir el espectáculo -dijo el albino con voz severa-

Ambos se separaron totalmente espantados y avergonzados, sobre todo Tabuko.

—¡Disculpa, hermano! -expresó la chica con algo de desesperación-

—Sirve la cena de una vez para que toda esta estupidez acabe -ordenó Kaworu y salió de allí-

Cuando Kaworu se alejó, Tabuko se sintió más que apenada.

—Se enojó. Espero no tener problemas después -dijo ella-

—¿Pero por qué le tienes tanto miedo al tonto de tu hermano? ¡Cómo si fuera que él no hace esas cosas con ese estúpido sujeto! -aseguró Shinji molesto-

—Si él le cuenta esto a mi padre, me volverá a castigar -respondió ella visiblemente angustiada-

\---

Kaworu volvió a la sala y Shizen notó que venía muy enojado, era la primera vez que lo veía con tanta ira encima.

—¿Qué pasó, Kaworu? -preguntó preocupado el chico de ojos azules-

—Ese maldito aprovechado -se quejó Kaworu- ¡Qué ganas de partirle la cara!

—Calma, Kaworu. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Shinji no pierde oportunidad para intentar propasarse con mi hermana, no voy a seguir tolerando ese comportamiento. ¡Es un irresponsable! -contestó Kaworu-

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Ahí ya vienen ellos -replicó Shizen-

\---

Durante la cena, prácticamente no hubo plática, el ambiente estuvo demasiado pesado entre todos ellos. Lejos de ser una ocasión agradable y amena, fue algo realmente incómodo. Aunque Shinji de cierto modo, se sentía satisfecho por haber molestado a Kaworu y de tanto en tanto dedicaba a Shizen miradas con aire de superioridad.

Al terminar la comida, Shinji optó por retirarse rápido de allí aunque solo se despidió de Tabuko.

—Disculpen a Shinji por favor, realmente no sé que sucede con él pero estuvo actuando extraño desde que llegó. Supongo tuvo algún altercado con su padre.

—No te preocupes Tabuko. No es tu culpa que novio se haya comportado de ese modo, todos podemos tener días malos -replicó Shizen-

—Es mejor ignorarlo. La próxima mejor ni lo invites, no es muy agradable compartir con una persona así -agregó Kaworu aún molesto-

—Hablaré con él en cuanto lo vea mejor -dijo ella-

\---

Tabuko se despidió de Shizen y se dispuso a ir a dormir. En tanto, Kaworu y él permanecieron un momento más juntos platicando en la sala.

Shizen miró su reloj, sin darse cuenta se le pasó la hora y ya era bastante tarde. Kaworu notó lo que aconteció.

—Se te hizo tarde para volver a tu casa, ¿no? -dijo el albino-

—Sí, pero no importa. Llamaré un taxi -respondió el otro-

—De ninguna manera, te llevaré personalmente a tu casa. 

Shizen lo miró confundido sin entender a qué se refería, Kaworu le despejó las dudas.

—El chofer nos llevará.

\---

Esa era la primera vez que Shizen veía una muestra de la faceta de millonario de Kaworu. Nunca antes había viajado en un vehículo de ese porte, iban en una lujosa limusina negra, se habían sentado uno al lado del otro.

Shizen se sentía un poco cohibido al verse rodeado de todo ese lujo y confort, pero también había una cuestión que lo tenía bastante desconcertado desde hace considerable rato y no se animaba a preguntar.

Kaworu notó que se había quedado inusualmente callado, así que dio pie a que su acompañante se explayara.

—¿Qué pasa, Shizen? ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? -lo miró con una sonrisa reconfortante-

—De hecho, sí. Dime Kaworu, ¿por qué permites que Ikari te trate de esa manera tan grosera? No me gusta para nada la forma tan maleducada que tiene para dirigirse a ti -expresó denotando un profundo disgusto-

—Ah eso. Bueno, la verdad es que me importa muy poco como me hable. Pasa que...él todavía me guarda cierto rencor.

—¿Y por qué habría de tenerte rencor? -preguntó el chico-

—De acuerdo. Me daba un poco de pena hablar de esto pero está bien, te contaré la verdad, creo que vas a entender muchas cosas después de eston -respondió el albino suspirando-

—Te escucho.

Shizen lo miró con mucho interés pero obviamente, Kaworu no se atrevería a contarle lo que realmente sucedió entre Shinji y él, así se inventó una mentira piadosa.

—Verás, ddespués de nuestro concierto juntos, Shinji quiso acostarse con mi hermana y yo impedí que eso sucediera -dijo Kaworu algo sonrojado-

—¿¡Qué!? -el de ojos azules lo miró asombrado-

—Eso. Shinji me odia porque gracias a mí, no ha puesto sus manos en Tabuko. Es que me indignó tanto su actitud y le hice un gran escándalo con mi padre -prosiguió Kaworu- Luego mi padre fue a hablar con el padre de él.

—¡Vaya! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Así que ahora a Shinji lo mantienen vigilado tanto en su casa como en la mía y Tabuko desde ese día tiene prohibido quedarse a dormir en otro lugar.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco exagerado, Kaworu? Digo, ellos son pareja después de todo.

—Es que mi padre es un poco anticuado y quiere que Tabuko llegue pura y casta al matrimonio, caso contrario, piensa que sería una deshonra para la familia Nagisa-Lorenz.

—Ya veo. Y hace rato lo que pasó en la cocina también te molestó bastante.

—Sí, lo hace a propósito para provocarme. Sabe que haría lo que fuera por proteger a mi hermana -aseveró Kaworu haciendo un gesto de disgusto-

Shizen quedó un tanto desconcertado con la explicación de Kaworu pero le pareció que tenía lógica, habrá sido por eso que Tabuko no se animó a decirle nada en su momento. Desde ahí, prefirió no volver a preguntar sobre ese tema que era bastante vidrioso a su parecer.

—Bien, hemos llegado -dijo el albino-

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa de Shizen, el chofer bajó y con toda la formalidad correspondiente, abrió la puerta a Kaworu y éste tras descender, pasó la mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a salir.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que desde el piso de arriba, la madre de Shizen los estaba observando desde la penumbra en la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia la calle.

—¿Así que ese el muchacho de quien Shizen tanto habla? ¡Vaya! Con semejante limusina, no es difícil deducir que es de familia multimillonaria.

Los chicos quedaron charlando frente a frente un momento en la vereda. Marianne pudo notar a la perfección la manera en que su hijo veía al joven albino, era evidente lo que le estaba pasando.

—Shizen, hijo, no sé si sea conveniente para ti -dijo para sí misma-

En tanto, los muchachos terminaban de despedirse.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo, Kaworu. No sé como retribuirles tanta amabilidad a Tabuko y a ti.

—Pues yo te diré cómo... -le sonrió tiernamente-

—Claro.

—Ya que este sábado no tendremos ensayos con la orquesta, quisiera que salgamos a pasear y me deleites con tu música. Eso me haría muy feliz.

Shizen quedó todo sonrojado ante la petición de Kaworu, pensó que esa invitación a salir los dos juntos era evidentemente una cita, sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban.

—Será un placer para mí, Kaworu -respondió sin poderlo ver a la cara-

—Bien, entonces vendré por ti el sábado por la mañana. ¿Te parece?

El chico de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, tanta era su alegría que tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Kaworu con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo finalmente y solo sonrió.

—Ve Shizen, no te quito más tiempo. Entra y descansa.

—Buenas noches, Kaworu -se despidió y se metió a la casa-

Aquella madrugada estuvo marcada por contrastes radicalmente diferentes. Por un lado, Shinji se sentía completamente miserable, no podía canalizar la rabia que llevaba por dentro, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, se sentía triste y también vacío.

Por otro lado, Shizen se encontraba inmensamente feliz, no podía dejar de sonreír emocionado, se sentía que cada vez más cercano a Kaworu.

—Fue la primera que estuve tan cerca de Kaworu, pude sentir su calidez, su aroma. ¡Qué sensación tan bella! Quería que esté así a mi lado por más rato. Me pregunto cómo se sentirán sus besos, sus caricias -sonrió- La próxima que lo vea, estoy decido, voy a hablarle por fin de mis sentimientos.

\---

Todo había permanecido igual y los días pasaron con bastante rapidez. Ese sábado por la mañana, Shizen había terminado de desayunar en compañía de su madre.

Ella notó como su hijo se estaba alistando para salir, aunque se veía muy bien, no dejaba de mirarse al espejo que tenían dispuesto en el hall y a la par, lo veía alegre y radiante.

—Dime, mamá. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Guapísimo porque estás sonriente y no sabes como me gusta verte así, tan feliz -dijo la mujer-

—Sí. Ya que hoy no tenemos ensayo, Kaworu me invitó a salir, vendrá a buscarme enseguida -contestó él-

—Mmm...ya veo. ¿Entonces es ese chico el motivo de tu alegría?

Shizen asintió un tanto sonrojado, su madre ya lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien.

—¿Puedes responderme algo con sinceridad, hijo?

—Claro, ¿dime?

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por ese chico Kaworu?

Shizen bajó la mirada con timidez, el rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba, al igual que su pícara sonrisa.

—Yo...estoy enamorado de él, mamá. Me siento muy feliz cuando estoy a su lado. Lo amo, amo a Kaworu Nagisa.


	26. Chapter 26

Tras haberle hecho esa confesión a su madre, Shizen quedó con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras en su mente recreaba aquel momento cuando Kaworu lo acercó a él y quedaron pegados por un instante; por alguna razón también recordó la expresión en el rostro de Shinji al observar esa escena.

Pero por otro lado, Marianne -la mamá de Shizen- quedó bastante seria. Ya sabía que a su hijo le gustaba Kaworu pero no imaginaba que las cosas hubieran tomado ese camino con tanta rapidez, al punto que el muchacho ya se declaraba enamorado del albino.

—Dime hijo, ¿cómo reacciona Kaworu ante tu afecto? ¿Él corresponde a tus sentimientos? -preguntó ella-

—En realidad, ni siquiera se lo dicho. Aunque supongo ya se habrá dado cuenta lo mucho que me gusta. Él me hace sentir cosas que nunca las sentí por nadie, ni siquiera por...--

Shizen calló de golpe al recordar a aquel chico que fue su primer amor y que tanto lo había lastimado en el pasado.

—Toma las cosas con calma, cariño. No te tires de cabeza al abismo y sobre todo, si él no te corresponde como tú deseas, no te encapriches. Solo saldrías lastimado otra vez -inquirió la mujer bastante atribulada-

—Lo sé, mamá -el chico volvió a sonreír- Pero no te preocupes tanto, yo confío en Kaworu, veo que es una persona sincera y de buen corazón. Quiero darme una oportunidad con él, realmente me siento muy ilusionado.

Por alguna razón y a pesar de que el chico mencionaba, Marianne se sentía muy intranquila. Sabía que su hijo era demasiado entregado a sus sentimientos y eso fue lo que lo dejó completando destrozado cuando fracasó en su primera experiencia amorosa. No quería que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

—¿Me dejas sugerirte algo, Shizen?

—Claro, dime.

—Cuídate si piensas mantener relaciones íntimas con él. Ya que prácticamente lo acabas de conocer.

—¡¡¡M-mamá!!! ¿¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo!? ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en eso! -el muchacho quedó todo sonrojado ante las repentinas palabras de su progenitora-

Shizen se sentía completamente avergonzado por lo que dijo su madre. Afortunadamente, el timbre lo salvó de la situación que consideró embarazosa.

—Es él -comentó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con prisa-

Efectivamente, era Kaworu. Shizen no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo, lo encontraba demasiado guapo, quizás mucho más que de costumbre.

—Buenos días, Shizen. Parece que llegué puntual.

—Sí, justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres pasar un momento? Me gustaría que conozcas a mi madre.

—Por supuesto, será un placer.

Shizen condujo a Kaworu hasta la sala donde se hallaba Marianne, bastante ansiosa por conocer al chico que se había robado el corazón de su hijo.

—Kaworu, ella es Marianne, mi madre. Mamá, él es Nagisa Kaworu, mi compañero de ensayos.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señora -extendió la mano para saludarla de la manera más cortés-

—El gusto es mío, muchacho. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre sin problema alguno -estrechó la mano del chico-

—De acuerdo, lo mismo para usted. Con todo respeto, Shizen, tienes una madre muy joven y hermosa.

Shizen asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, en tanto la mujer se sonrojó un poco.

—Gracias -replicó ella con una sonrisa- Eso es muy gentil de tu parte, Kaworu.

Con solo eso, Marianne quedó impresionada con Kaworu, no solo resultó ser sumamente atractivo, también era encantador en su trato. Entendió la razón por la que su hijo se enamoró de él y aunque le cayó muy bien, había algo que de todos modos la inquietaba.

Los chicos se despidieron de Marianne. Shizen tomó el estuche de su violín y se lo puso a la espalda, ya iban de salida cuando de repente escucharon el aullido de un perro y voltearon a ver.

—¡¡¡Oh!!! -exclamó Shizen-

—¿Y ese perro, Shizen? -preguntó Kaworu sorprendido al verlo en el patio de la casa-

—Es verdad, olvidé presentártelo a él -sonrió- ¡Ven aquí, Karl! -le dijo al perro-

Karl era un precioso husky siberiano rubio de unos 3 años de edad, se acercó efusivamente a ellos.

—¡Qué bonito es! No sabía que tenías un perro.

Shizen se agachó y abrazó al can, se notaba que el mismo era sumamente cariñoso, luego se acercó a Kaworu en actitud amistosa.

—Kaworu, este es Karl, mi fiel compañero y amigo.

—Es muy bello, parece un lobo. ¿Puedo tocarlo? -preguntó Kaworu-

—Claro, le caes muy bien por eso se acerca a ti -contestó el otro-

Kaworu acarició la cabeza de Karl y éste cerró los ojos, era muy dócil y encantador.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás, amigo? -sonrió el albino-

—Bueno, debemos irnos. ¡Nos vemos luego Karl! -exclamó el de ojos azules pero enseguida el canino hizo un sonido lastimero, como no queriendo quedarse solo allí-

—Mmm Shizen, creo que Karl quiere que lo llevemos.

—Pero no podemos llevarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos a un parque, ¿no? Lo paseamos y podemos estar allí los tres.

—Siendo así, creo que no habrá problemas. Iré por su correa entonces.

—No hace falta, la trajo el mismo -mencionó Kaworu señalando a un lado, efectivamente el perro había hecho eso-

—¡Es increíble! -Shizen parecía sorprendido- De todos modos, iba a terminar convenciéndome de que lo lleváramos.

\---

Hacía un día soleado, agradable y hermoso. Los chicos se llevaron a Karl con ellos y como acordaron, fueron a un parque. El perro se mostraba más que contento, paseaba a sus anchas por el lugar y Shizen se puso a jugar con él un momento mientras Kaworu fue a sentarse bajo un árbol y los observaba sonriente al notarlos tan entretenidos.

Tras eso, Shizen vino junto a Kaworu y se sentó a su lado, bastante agitado de tanto correr tras Karl.

—¡Ufff, me cansé! -exclamó el chico-

—Ten... -Kaworu le sonrió y le pasó una botella con agua que oportunamente habían traído-

—¡Oh, gracias! -contestó Shizen y se la empezó a beber-

—Es muy lindo verlos jugando y divirtiéndose así. Karl tiene mucha energía.

—Así es aunque a veces siento que no le doy la suficiente atención que necesita, realmente debería sacarlo a pasear más a menudo.

—Si quieres podemos hacerlo día de por medio, vengo contigo al salir de la escuela y lo paseamos -sugirió el albino-

El rostro de Shizen se iluminó tras escuchar eso y levantó la mirada hacia Kaworu.

—¿De veras, Kaworu? -preguntó-

El joven Nagisa asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. En ese instante, el perro llegó con ellos y sin más, se echó a dormir cerca de Shizen.

—¡Vaya! Parece que también se cansó.

—Por cierto, Shizen. Se ve que Karl conoce muy bien este lugar. ¿Suelen venir siempre aquí?

—De hecho, este es nuestro lugar -respondió el de ojos azules- En ese mismo lugar, bajo este árbol, Karl y yo nos conocimos hace poco más de un año -respondió con un tono nostálgico-

—¿Entonces no tuviste a Karl desde que era un cachorro? Creí que te lo regalaron o algo así.

El otro chico negó con la cabeza y quedó muy serio, Kaworu notó cómo su expresión se tornó melancólica e incluso triste.

—No, pero quiero creer que Karl fue un regalo del cielo. Él ha sido como un ángel que llegó a mi vida. Creo sinceramente que de no haber sido por su presencia, hoy yo no estaría aquí contándote todo esto -confesó-

—¿A qué te refieres, Shizen? -preguntó Kaworu un tanto preocupado-

—Verás, el día que Karl me encontró, yo estaba sentado aquí mismo. Estaba llorando amargamente, destrozado como no tienes idea

Kaworu lo observó sorprendido.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? -preguntó-

—Una experiencia muy triste y penosa para mí. Me tomó mucho tiempo superarlo -exhaló con fuerza- Descubrí que el chico que yo tanto amaba solo se había estado burlando de mi todo el tiempo.

—¿Podrías contármelo todo?

Shizen bajó la mirada y empezó a contar.

—Me enamoré perdidamente de él. Se acercó a mí, me conquistó, pensé que era la persona que siempre había soñado encontrar. Le dí lo mejor de mí, todo lo que me pidió, lo amaba demasiado hasta que aquel día, durante el almuerzo en la escuela fui a buscarlo y lo encontré besando a una chica -hizo una leve pausa, como si estuviera ahondando en sus recuerdos- Con toda la rabia del mundo, fui hasta ellos, lo empujé y le reclamé. No pude evitarlo ya que me sentí usado y traicionado. Para cuando eso, llevábamos 6 meses de relación pero en ese momento me dí cuenta que esa chica era su verdadera pareja. Yo simplemente fui un pasatiempo para él.

—¡Qué terrible! ¿Pero cómo pudo haber jugado contigo de ese modo? ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan bajo y fingir de esa manera?

—Es lo que yo me pregunto hasta hoy. Cuando lo confronté, él negó a muerte que teníamos algo, amenazó con denunciarme por acoso sexual y me trató de enfermo. Intenté hablar con él pero se opuso y también intentó agredirme.

—¡Ese sujeto es un verdadero canalla!

—Desde ese día, él no volvió siquiera a mirarme ni permitió que me acercara a él. Me abandonó a mi suerte y destrozó mi corazón sin importarle el tremendo daño que me hacía. Fue que caminando sin rumbo llegué a este lugar. No hice más que llorar hasta que no pude más.

Kaworu miró a Shizen con mucha pena y sin premeditarlo, levantó el brazo y le acarició el cabello. El otro se sorprendió un poco con ese gesto y se sonrojó levemente pero aún así, siguió con su relato.

—Cuando me encontraba así, destruido e inconsolable, vino llegando mi compañero -sonrió dirigiendo la vista hacia su perro- Lo noté tan decaído como yo, me miró y se acercó a sentarse a mi lado.

—Se dio cuenta que estabas mal y decidió acompañarte. Es increíble como ellos perciben esas cosas.

—Así es. Entonces llegó la hora de irme y él me siguió todo el camino. No hubo caso, intenté que dejara de seguirme pero no lo logré. Me dio lástima dejarlo así que me lo llevé a mi casa y desde entonces, es mi mejor amigo.

El albino le sonrió con dulzura, pensó que no fue muy buena idea hacerle recordar su pasado tan doloroso, así que pensó en algo más agradable para intentar hacerle pasar el mal momento.

—¿Me permites, Shizen? -dijo tomando el estuche del violín-

—Por supuesto.

Kaworu lo tomó, respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Veamos si aún lo recuerdo... -empezó a tocar con facilidad y destreza increíbles-

Shizen lo miró sorprendido con la boca entreabierta, si bien sabía que Kaworu empezó como violinista, nunca lo vio ni lo escuchó tocando. No había perdido la gracia ni el sentimiento. El albino lo miró fijamente mientras seguía tocando. Cuando terminó, Shizen lo aplaudió y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Kaworu, eres increíble! Me dejaste sin palabras. Romance No. 2 de Beethoven, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿te gustó?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Fue perfecto! Pasarías como un violinista de orquesta permanente.

—No lo creo. Es solo que me sé a Beethoven como la palma de mi mano y esa pieza fue la última que toqué en violín antes de cambiarme al piano -respondió-

—Eres un gran pianista también pero te confieso que me emociona mucho verte tocando el violín. Se te ve muy bien -el chico no podía salir de su asombro-

—Quizás me anime a tocar más a menudo nuevamente pero eso sí, solamente para ti -dijo Kaworu guiñándole un ojo- Pero bueno, ten. Ahora es tu turno, quiero escucharte.

Shizen tomó su violín y se posicionó para tocar.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar? -preguntó-

—Sorpréndeme... -contestó Kaworu con una voz un tanto sugestiva-

—Bien. Entonces cierra los ojos y relájate. Te daré un concierto improvisado pero sublime -respondió el chico y se puso de pie frente a él-

Kaworu obedeció, cerró los ojos y Shizen empezó a improvisar bellas obras a la perfección. Tocó para Kaworu durante casi 15 minutos de forma ininterrumpida pasando por fragmentos de Mozart, Chopin, Schubert, Bach y Pachelbel.

Precisamente iba tocando la famosa obra "Canon" de este último compositor cuando miró a Kaworu, lo notó completamente relajado y sonrió. Le resultaba encantador verlo así. Ya casi estaba finalizando la pieza, cuando se agachó frente a él esperando que abriera los ojos.

Terminó de tocar y dejó el instrumento a un lado. Sin embargo, Kaworu permanecía en ese estado de total relax.

—Me encantaría que toquemos juntos el Canon de Pachelbel, es una obra bellísima para un dueto de piano y violín, ¿no lo crees? -pronunció Shizen-

No hubo respuesta de Kaworu, quien permanecía inmóvil y con una expresión de mucha paz en el rostro.

—¿Kaworu? -dijo Shizen y se acercó poco a poco a su rostro- ¿Puedes escucharme, Kaworu?

Demasiada cercanía, Shizen lo miró. Estaba a escasos centímetros de Kaworu, se apretó los labios quedando todo sonrojado y tras pensarlo unos pocos segundos, se atrevió a avanzar. Cerró los ojos y rompiendo la ya escasa distancia, apoyó sus labios contra los del albino con suavidad. No hizo movimiento alguno en un principio, solo se deleitó sintiendo calor de su compañero.

Kaworu al sentir ese tierno contacto, abrió los ojos lentamente y se movió un poco. Sorprendió a Shizen besándolo y se ruborizó bastante.

—Shizen... -susurró-

El chico de cabellos negros se separó de él, lleno de vergüenza por su atrevido proceder.

—¡L-lo siento! No debí hacer eso. Por favor, perdóname -no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara-

—No hace falta que te disculpes -contestó Kaworu mirándole a los labios sugestivamente-

Calló de golpe ya que Kaworu le acarició el rostro y esta vez, fue él quien se le acercó. Lo tomó de los hombros para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, quedaron nuevamente al punto de cara con cara y Shizen no podía ocultar su rubor y su nerviosimo.

Kaworu colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su compañero y cerrando los ojos, lo besó lenta y delicadamente. Por supuesto, el otro no dudó un instante en corresponderle.

Cuando Shizen abrió la boca permitiendo que Kaworu avanzara, éste le tocó ligeramente la punta de la lengua con la suya provocando que el chico se estremeciera y quisiera ir por más.

Shizen lo rodeó por cuello mientras se besaban fogosa y apasionadamente por unos cuantos segundos hasta que de pronto fueron interrumpidos por Karl que empezó a aullarles, como buscando llamar la atención.

Los chicos se separaron casi abruptamente, quizás un poco asustados.

—¿Qué pasa, Karl? -preguntó Shizen-

—Creo que quiere ir para alla -replicó Kaworu-

—Así parece. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos, Kaworu?

—Sí, está bien -respondió el albino con un sonrisa-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar en compañía del perro. Kaworu notó que Shizen no se atrevía a mirarlo, quizás se sentía algo intranquilo por lo ocurrido.

—Shizen, disculpa si me excedí un poco hace rato. No quiero que te sientas incómodo por eso.

—Ahora eres tú el que se está disculpando. No me siento incómodo de ninguna manera. Al contrario, me ha gustado mucho -confesó-

—¿E-en verdad?

—¡¡¡Sí!!! -respondió Shizen emocionado- Besas muy bien auque yo la verdad hace mucho no besaba a nadie, creo que había olvidado lo bien que se siente hacerlo con alguien que te agrada tanto.

Kaworu solo lo miró, no sabía muy bien qué debía contestar a eso. Shizen detuvo sus pasos un momento y lo tomó del brazó, haciendo que el albino volteara a verlo.

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó-

—Kaworu, quiero que sepas no besaría a alguien porque sí. Tiene que ser alguien realmente especial, alguien como tú -una vez más, el rubor se apoderó por completo de las mejillas del chico-

—Shizen... -susurró Kaworu-

—¿Me das otro? -preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente-

—Adelante. Puedes tomarlo tú mismo, como quieras -contestó el albino-

—El problema es que si me das permiso de hacerlo una vez, voy a querer repetir muchas veces más.

—Puedes hacerlo cuando gustes -le guiñó un ojo-

—¿En verdad, Kaworu?

—Desde luego.

—De acuerdo. Te tomaré la palabra.

Volvieron a besarse pero fue apenas un beso de labios. De todas maneras, Shizen se sentía en el aire. No podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo en verdad, estaba realmente muy contento.

Karl se había puesto a correr y explorar nuevamente por ahí y ellos se sentaron en un banco. Shizen suspiró y su compañero lo observó con un poco de curiosidad.

—Kaworu, hay algo que deseo decirte hace días y no he podido.

—Puedes decírmelo ahora -le sonrió-

—Es que quería que estuviéramos a solas, lejos de la mirada de la gente, solo nosotros dos, sin apuros, así como ahora.

—Y bien, te escucho -replicó el albino con curiosidad-

—Ok, sin muchas vueltas. Quizás te parezca atrevido de mi parte pero necesito sacarlo de una vez por todas porque siento que esta ansiedad me va a matar.

—¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Dime cómo puedo ayudarte? Si necesitas algo, no dudes en recurrir a mí que para eso somos amigos.

Shizen lo miró fijamente y por primera en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, se mantuvo así. No se dejó intimidar por esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban con su belleza y aunque sus mejillas no podían ocultar su rubor, tomó coraje para enfrentarlo.

—El problema, Kaworu, es ese. Tú dices que somos amigos pero la verdad es que yo no. Es decir, lo que siento por ti es algo que más que solo amistad.

Kaworu fue quien ahora no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal declaración y sentía que le temblaban las manos.

—¿Eh?

—Espera, déjame terminar por favor. Kaworu, tú no tienes idea de cuanto me agrada estar a tu lado, compartir contigo, el solo hecho de estar en tu compañía me produce mucha felicidad. No sé si tú te sientes igual conmigo pero yo no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

El chico de cabellos negros acarició la mejilla derecha del otro.

—Me gustas mucho, Kaworu. ¡Mucho en verdad! -dijo Shizen y sonrió, finalmente se había animado a declararse-

—¿Hablas en serio, Shizen?

—Completamente en serio.

—Me emociona saberlo porque tú a mí me encantas.

Kaworu abrió una de sus manos y se la ofreció a Shizen, quien le pasó la suya y rato después sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Me halaga mucho saber eso. Realmente no pensé que yo pudiera gustarle a alguien como tú.

—¿Y por qué no? Eres un chico con muchas cualidades y también muy guapo -lo elogió Kaworu-

—Es que después de lo que me ocurrió con aquel tonto, mi autoestima se fue a la basura -inquirió el otro-

—No digas eso. Tú vales mucho más de lo que crees. Así que por favor, no quiero escuchar que vuelvas a decir eso.

\---

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Shinji y Tabuko se habían puesto a hablar por Skype.

—¿Qué es esto, Shinji? Bien podríamos haber salido juntos en vez de estar hablando así un sábado de noche, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó ella quien parecía algo molesta-

—Será en otra ocasión. No tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Me siento tan desganado últimamente -contestó él-

—De hecho, últimamente estás muy distante y extraño. Me gustaría saber qué ocurre para ayudarte. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema en tu casa?

—No, todo está bien aquí -respondió Shinji de forma inexpresiva-

—¿No habrás peleado con tu padre de nuevo? ¿O quizás con Rei? -insistió la albina-

—Tampoco. Por suerte no veo a mi padre hace días y Rei ya sabes que es de poco hablar, a ella no le importa nada, está en su mundo y ya.

Tabuko se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Mmm...así será muy difícil para mi entenderte o ayudarte. Confía en mi, Shinji. Por favor, ya dime qué tienes.

—Verás, hay algo que te quería preguntar -confirmó Shinji con cierta vergüenza-

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué pasó en tu casa después de la cena de la otra vez? ¿Ellos me mencionaron luego de que me fui? ¿Ese sujeto dijo algo sobre mí?

—No, nadie habló de ti. Pero francamente, tu actitud dejó mucho que desear esa vez. Debo confesarte que me sentí muy incómoda. ¡No sé por qué te pusiste de esa manera!

—Perdóname, Tabuko. No quise arruinarte la velada pero como te dije, hay algo en ese tonto que no me cae en gracia. Me parece tan falso y sobreactuado, solo quiere quedar bien a toda costa ante los ojos de Kaworu.

—Shizen no es así, te lo puedo asegurar. Es un chico muy noble.

—¡¡¡Nobles serán mis huevos!!! -gritó el castaño visiblemente enojado-

Tabuko lo miró casi con asco al escucharlo expresarse de ese modo.

—¿Qué es eso, Shinji? ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan vulgar? -contestó ella- Oye, yo más bien creo que estás celoso de Shizen.

—¿Celoso, yo? -el castaño se alteró aún más- ¿¡Y por qué habría de estar celoso de ese sujeto!? ¡¡¡Eso es ilógico y estúpido!!!

—No lo es. Tú sientes que Kaworu te cambió por él, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que te molesta -respondió Tabuko con voz acusadora-

Esa era la más pura verdad, pero Shinji nunca admitiría eso, se puso muy serio.

—Estás equivocada. En ningún momento pensé eso y además se ve que a ese idiota le gusta Kaworu, basta fijarse como le mira, como le habla. ¡Uf, qué patético homosexual! -refirió Shinji sintiéndose muy hipócrita- Yo jamás vi a tu hermano con otros ojos así de ninguna manera siento que él me cambió.

Tabuko quedó sumamente sorprendida al escuchar eso.

—Shinji, yo me refería a que te cambió por otro compañero de ensayos. Nunca insinué siquiera que te pasara algo con mi hermano.

Allí Shinji notó que prácticamente se echó de cabeza a sí mismo al decir semejante cosa, quiso componerlo pero ya Tabuko se molestó.

—Tabuko, mira...-- -no pudo proseguir pues ella lo interrumpió-

—Shinji, me da mucha pena saber que eres un homofóbico. No me lo esperaba de ti para nada.

—Escucha...--

—Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. ¡Adiós! -Tabuko colgó la llamada-

Shinji se sintió un completo tonto por haber actuado de ese modo una vez más.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tan falso? Ella tiene razón, Kaworu me cambió y no puedo evitar sentir estos horribles celos -se tocó el pecho- Duele mucho ser reemplazado. Es realmente doloroso -agachó la cabeza-

\---

En ese momento, Kaworu, Shizen y Karl estaban de regreso. Permanecieron frente a la casa del chico de ojos azules aunque este no quería que su compañero se marchara aún.

—¿Quieres entrar a la casa? Podría pedir una pizza y...--

—No es necesario, Shizen -lo interrumpió- Ya debo irme, Tabuko se va a preocupar si demoro más.

—Entiendo, será la próxima. Si es que puedes, claro.

—Por supuesto, ya arreglaremos algo. Muchas gracias por todo, fue muy divertido estar este día en tu compañía, Shizen.

—Sí, también me la pasé muy bien contigo -el otro lo miró fijamente-

—Buenas noches, Shizen. Nos vemos pronto.

Shizen exhaló con fuerza y le sonrió para luego dar un paso hacia él, tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos y besarlo profundamente. Kaworu colocó sus manos en la cintura del chico y respondió de igual modo.

—Te dije que te tomaría la palabra, Kaworu. No iba a dejar irte sin el beso de buenas noches. Ahora sí, ve con cuidado.

Kaworu se sonrojó un poco, solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Volteó y fue caminando lentamente con la mano metida en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo? -suspiró el albino- No sé si sea buena idea dejarlo entrar en mi corazón. No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.


	27. Chapter 27

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Shizen se le declaró a Kaworu y las cosas entre ambos iban realmente muy bien, incluso mucho mejor de lo que el albino había imaginado en un principio.

Era un día miércoles y las clases de ese día finalizaron. Tabuko iba saliendo de la escuela en compañía de Shinji cuando ambos se detuvieron al encontrarse con Kaworu en el portón de la escuela. Él estaba aguardando a su hermana y se sintió un tanto incómodo al ver a Shinji allí también. Pero ellos ni siquiera se dirigieron las miradas.

Shinji pensó que Kaworu los acompañaría en el camino de vuelta a sus hogares, pero se equivocó.

—Tabuko, ¿serías tan amable de llevar mis cosas a casa? -preguntó Kaworu a su hermana-

—¿Eh? ¿No vas a casa, hermano?

—No. Le prometí a Shizen que lo acompañaría a su práctica de equitación este día -respondió Kaworu-

Al escuchar eso, Shinji no pudo disimular su molestia. Giró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio que Kaworu notó perfectamente aunque optó por ignorarlo.

—Oh...entiendo -replicó ella con una leve sonrisa- Está bien, dame tu mochila y me la llevo.

—Gracias. Aquí la tienes.

Tabuko tomó la mochila de su hermano y se la puso al hombro.

—¿Te espero para cenar esta noche? -preguntó ella-

—Sí, pero si hay cambio de planes te avisaré con anticipación.

—Bien. Dale mis saludos a Shizen, por favor

—Lo haré sin falta. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos más tarde. ¡Cuídate, hermano!

Kaworu se marchó y Shinji quedó viéndolo con el rostro muy serio.

—¿Nos vamos, Shinji? -preguntó Tabuko-

—Sí -respondió el castaño asintiendo con la cabeza- Déjame te ayudo con eso -dijo refiriéndose a la mochila de Kaworu-

—Ah sí, gracias.

Caminaron juntos unas cuadras sin que Shinji pudiera decir una sola palabra. Realmente lo había molestado saber que Kaworu iría a encontrarse con aquel chico a quien tenía una total aversión. Cuando ya no pudo más con su curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar al respecto.

—¿E-entonces lo de ellos ya es algo serio? -exclamó con dudas-

Tabuko lo miró confundida hasta que cayó en la cuenta que Shinji le preguntaba por la relación entre su hermano y Shizen.

—Para serte sincera, no lo sé bien aún -respondió ella- Pero sí es un hecho que están saliendo. Se la pasan juntos lo más que pueden y también se hablan a cada rato.

—Mmm...ya veo... -contestó Shinji intentando sonar indiferente- Me alegro por ellos.

—¿Eh? -exclamó Tabuko y lo observó frunciendo el ceño- Pero si el otro día te estabas refiriendo despectivamente hacia ellos por ser gays.

—Lo dije sin pensar, no medí mis palabras. Pero sí, me alegro por ellos. Espero que les vaya muy bien.

—Yo también espero eso. Creo que Shizen puede hacer muy feliz a mi hermano.

Shinji fingió una sonrisa, en verdad se sentía lleno de frustración y amargura, le dolía el pecho de una manera casi insoportable. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía seguir conversando y sabía que estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Suspiró hondo y no dijo una sola palabra más en todo el trayecto.

\---

En tanto, Kaworu había llegado a casa de Shizen un poco antes de la hora en que quedaron aunque el chico de ojos azules aún no volvía de la escuela. De todas maneras, la madre de Shizen lo invitó a pasar a esperarlo en la casa.

—¿Deseas beber algo? -preguntó la mujer amablemente-

—No, gracias. Estoy bien -respondió Kaworu-

Entonces se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Marianne fingía leer un libro. Ella se encontraba también sentada, estaba frente a él y lo observaba de tanto en tanto sin poder ocultar una cierta molestia en su rostro. El albino empezó a sentirse algo inquieto al saberse visto de ese modo.

—Disculpe, Marianne. ¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia? Si es así, no se preocupe, yo esperaré a Shizen afuera. En verdad, no quiero incomodarla.

—No, Nagisa, no es que me incomodes.

—¿Por qué aún me llama Nagisa? A pesar de que ya me conoce y nos hemos tratado, me da la impresión de que yo no le caigo bien. ¿Puedo saber por qué? -preguntó Kaworu con muchos nervios-

—Te equivocas, realmente no me caes mal. Es solo que no sé cómo decirte esto -refirió ella dejando su libro a un lado-

—¿Decirme? ¿Qué quiere decirme? -preguntó el chico con mucha incertidumbre-

Marianne tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza, en realidad no quería tener que llegar a semejantes extremos pero sabía que su corazón de madre no mentía.

—Nagisa, prefiero no tener mucha familiaridad contigo. Deseo que te alejes de mi hijo -dijo ella muy seria-

Kaworu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió preocupación ¿Acaso esa mujer solo estuvo fingiendo con él todo el tiempo y en verdad nunca le cayó en gracia?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué? Yo aprecio mucho a Shizen -contestó desesperado-

—Sé eso perfectamente. A lo que me refiero es que por favor te alejes de él si no eres capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos. Hazlo ahora antes de que sea tarde porque no voy a soportar verlo nuevamente sufriendo con el corazón hecho pedazos -ella bajó la mirada-

Kaworu quedó viéndola muy sorprendido, notaba el tremendo pesar de la mujer y sintió mucha pena.

—Tienes que saber que Shizen se está enamorando perdidamente de ti. Lo sé, lo conozco. Hace mucho no veía ese brillo en su mirada ni esa sonrisa tan genuina dibujada en su rostro -suspiró- Ha vuelto a suceder desde que tú llegaste a su vida.

—Oh...bueno...yo...no sé que decir... -respondió Kaworu titubeando-

—Desde que aquel chico jugó con sus sentimientos, Shizen nunca volvió a interesarse en otra persona, hasta que apareciste tú y provocaste un gran impacto en su mundo -prosiguió Marianne-

—Él también lo hizo en mi mundo y le estoy muy agradecido por haberlo encontrado -contestó el albino-

—Dime algo, ¿tú lo quieres? ¿Quieres sinceramente a mi hijo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! -afirmó Kaworu, pero esta vez con total seguridad-

Marianne levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia él.

—Lo quieres pero no lo amas, ¿cierto?. Lo sé. Sé que piensas en alguien más y tienes a alguien más en tu corazón -contestó ella con contundencia-

—¿Por qué me dice esas cosas? Es verdad que hubo una persona importante en mi vida pero las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba.

—Es la experiencia que me lleva a deducir que tu corazón no es libre.

Kaworu no supo que responder, parecía que esa mujer podía ver a través de sus ojos y quizás leer sus pensamientos.

—Sé que tú realmente quieres mucho a Shizen.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Sí, sé que quieres a mi hijo así como se quiere a un buen amigo. Pero tus ojos no brillan por él.

Esas palabras dejaron a Kaworu realmente impactado y algo nervioso.

—Yo le juro que no lo lastimaría. Él me ha ayudado en un momento bastante difícil de mi vida y siempre le estaré agradecido por eso.

—Solo te suplico que no le rompas el corazón.

El ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, Kaworu no supo qué más decir al respecto. De pronto, escucharon que se abría la puerta de la entrada y ambos optaron por guardar silencio.

Shizen se metió y al ver a Kaworu allí, se le dibujó una gran sonrisa. Lo saludó a él y a su madre para luego dirigirse a cambiarse de ropa. Regresó un pocos minutos.

—Estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos, Kaworu?

—De acuerdo -respondió el albino-

\---

Los chicos llegaron al club de hipismo donde Shizen practicaba equitación.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar de estos -dijo Kaworu- ¿Has estado en competencias, Shizen?

—No, la verdad es que empecé con esto como parte de una terapia.

—¿Terapia? -preguntó Kaworu extrañado-

—Sí. Me encontraba tan devastado por lo que me ocurrió y sin darme cuenta caí en una profunda depresión. Mi madre se preocupó por lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo, así que rogó que fuera con un terapeuta. Accedí solo para que se tranquilizara, en verdad yo ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir viviendo.

Kaworu lo miró pensativo unos instante mientras recordaba la plática con Marianne.

—¿Y luego qué sucedió?

—Me recomendaron hacer equinoterparia. Así que vine a este lugar, realmente no pensé que me fuera a ayudar tanto. Con el paso de los meses, fui saliendo de ese estado depresivo y me invitaron a hacer equitación...y ya me estás viendo.

—Es bueno que te mantengas ocupado con actividades así, aunque al parecer ahora ya estás muy bien -replicó el albino-

—Sí, es verdad. Aunque no está en mis planes dejar este deporte aún. No quiero abandonar a Hope -sonrió Shizen-

—¿Hope?

—Ven... -pidió el chico-

Se acercaron a uno de los corrales, ahí estaba un bellísimo caballo blanco que se veía impecablemente cuidado.

—Él es Hope, el caballo que me asignaron para entrenar. Me ha acompañado todo este tiempo y al igual que Karl, es un gran amigo.

—Eso habla tan bien de ti, creo que alguien que ama los animales es una persona confiable y de muy bonitos sentimientos. Pero dime, ¿ese caballo es tuyo? -preguntó Kaworu-

—No, es del club pero lo quiero tanto como si fuera mío.

—Entiendo.

—¿Me aguardas un momento, Kaworu? Iré a ponerme el uniforme para montar, veo que el entrenador ya llegó.

—Claro, ve. Aquí te espero.

Shizen fue con prisa a los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme de hipismo. Kaworu quedó apoyado el corral observando atentamente a ese elegante caballo que Shizen iría a montar.

—Shizen es un chico increíble -susurró el albino- Es músico, deportista, buen estudiante, buen hijo, ama a los animales y a pesar de las malas experiencias que tuvo, siempre hizo todo para salir a flote. No se dejó vencer ni abatir, se sobrepuso a todo. Sin duda, es un gran ejemplo para mi.

El caballo divisó a Kaworu y vino acercándose a él a pasos lentos. El albino se alejó un poco, un tanto desconfiado.

—Hola. Tú eres Hope, ¿cierto? -sonrió- Esperas a Shizen. No te preocupes, amigo. Él vendrá al rato.

Kaworu suspiró profundamente.

—¿Sabes algo, Hope? Yo también debería empezar a hacer algo para superar lo mío también, dejar atrás esto que aún me duele y abrirle mi corazón a Shizen. Tú de seguro lo conoces mejor que yo ya que ha estado contigo más tiempo.

El albino bajó la mirada y dijo en voz baja.

—Quisiera enamorarme de él y olvidar a Shinji. No logro entender por qué no consigo arrancármelo del corazón a pesar de todo -frunció el ceño- Es mejor que deje de darle vueltas ese asunto, ¿verdad? Shizen me gusta mucho, me atrae, es la persona ideal para mi. Me quiere sinceramente y no tiene miedo de asumir y aceptar sus sentimientos.

Sonrió aunque no del todo convincente.

—Voy a avanzar con él. Sí, eso haré -dijo decidido-

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Kaworu? -preguntó Shizen, quien había llegado y quedó de pie detrás de él-

—¡Ah! -exclamó sorprendido- Nada solo estaba pensando en voz al...--

Kaworu volteó a verlo y no pudo concluir su frase, quedó viéndolo totalmente impactado y con la boca entreabierta, tampoco pudo ocultar su intenso rubor. Shizen lucía guapísimo y por demás elegante con ese uniforme de jinete; vestía camisa y breech blancos que conjungaban a la perfección con botas y blazer negros.

Shizen le sonrió, sabía que se veía muy bien y notó lo sorprendido que había dejado al albino, cosa que le alegró bastante.

—Te ves realmente bien -lo elogió Kaworu-

—Gracias -el chico se sonrojó un poco- Veo que estabas hablando Hope.

—Sí, un poco. Es un caballo muy bonito.

—Bueno, iré con el instructor para comenzar. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí o quieres sentarte en otro lugar? -preguntó Shizen-

—Aquí estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Te estaré observando desde este sitio.

El chico de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse junto a su instructor y empezar la práctica de ese día. Kaworu lo miró alejarse y sin poderlo evitar, clavó su mirada en el bien formado trasero de Shizen.

Se sintió algo acalorado ya que ese breech blanco estaba bastado ajustado y le resultó realmente sensual. Se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose a sí mismo apretándole las nalgas a Shizen.

—¡Dios! Soy un maldito enfermo, estos pensamientos me van a llevar al infierno -se dijo eso a sí mismo pues estaba imaginándose cosas mucho más obscenas y eso no era bueno porque era cuestión de minutos para que tuviera un accidente de índole sexual- ¡Basta! No es el momento ni el lugar para ponerme de esta manera.

Shizen llegó con su instructor y subió al caballo, dirigió la vista hacia Kaworu y le sonrió; éste permaneció estático en su lugar bastante avergonzado por las cosas que estaban pasando por su mente.

-¡No, justo ahora! -gruñó molesto consigo mismo-

Nagisa intentó serenar su mente a ver si conseguía desacelerar sus impulsos. Levantó la mirada hacia el chico, quien se veía sumamente imponente y hermoso montando a Hope.

—¡Qué bien se ve, Shizen! -murmuró el albino- Luce como todo un jinete profesional.

El chico tomó las riendas y Hope empezó a caminar lento pero seguro. Siguió así unos cuantos pasos y tras asegurar su manejo, el caballo empezó a trotar. Kaworu sonrió, Shizen se veía realmente increíble. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas de ese modo, Shizen lo hizo acelerar aún más. Iba a empezar el circuito de obstáculos que tenía en esa rutina.

Al cobrar más velocidad, Shizen en perfecta sincronía con Hope, empezaron una armoniosa cabagalta. Iban sorteando todos los obstáculos sin mayor dificultad. Kaworu lo miraba más que sorprendido, quedó con la boca abierta, no se imaginaba que su compañero fuera tan habilidoso en esa disciplina.

Kaworu siguió mirando a Shizen mientras montaba a considerable velocidad, puso especial atención a sus expresiones y las encontró quizás demasiado sugestivas y nuevamente empezó a sentirse bastante acalorado.

—No...ya basta...esto es insano -se tocó la cabeza-

Nuevamente vio a Shizen, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada. Verlo montando a gran velocidad, moviéndose de esa manera le producía una sensación altamente erótica que se evidenciaba en una prominente erección que crecía en sus pantalones. Se mordió el labio inferior, era evidente que su instinto sexual más morboso había despertado.

Optó por voltear y no seguir viendo a Shizen, salió de allí. No le hacía bien presenciar aquello, casi con desesperación se puso a buscar los sanitarios.

\---

En horas de la tarde, los chicos volvieron juntos a casa de Shizen.

—¿Qué te pareció la práctica, Kaworu? ¿No te aburriste?

—No, para nada. Fue muy divertido verte, eres muy bueno montando -bajó la mirada levemente al recordar lo que le pasó-

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Kaworu le sonrió sin decir nada, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho. No podía mirar a Shizen a la cara, se ruborizaba sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo. Antes que te vayas, quisiera pasaras un momento a mi casa. Quiero darte algo -dijo el chico y le dedicó una sonrisa-

—De acuerdo.

Cuando se metieron a la casa, vieron una nota que dejó Marianne. Shizen la tomó y la leyó.

—Mi madre fue de compras -dijo Shizen- De seguro va a demorar un poco. Bueno, ¿vamos al estudio?

Kaworu asintió y fue tras él. Al entrar allí encontraron a Karl que estaba dormido pero despertó al verlos y se puso a hacerles fiesta.

—Hola Karl -saludó el albino y acarició la cabeza al perro-

—Bueno, déjame buscar. Sé que tenía por aquí un libro que quiero darte -dijo Shizen mirando unos estantes repletos de libros-

—Está bien -respondió Kaworu y quedó viéndolo-

Shizen empezó a buscarlo mientras era observado de cerca por Kaworu y también tenía a su perro al lado que lo seguía.

—Ah...ahí está -sonrió Shizen al divisar el libro en cuestión en la parte más alta de uno de los estantes-

—¿Quieres que lo baje por ti? -preguntó Kaworu-

—No, no hay problema. Creo poderlo alcanzar.

Shizen tomó un pequeño banco y subió a él con el fin de tomar el libro de su lugar.

—¡Rayos! Está más alto de lo que pensé -dijo el chico mientras se paraba de puntillas sobre el banco-

—Déjame bajarlo -insistió Nagisa- Yo lo alcanzaré.

—Ya casi lo alcanzo.

Karl miró a Shizen y pensó estaba jugando con él, ladró y acto seguido saltó hacia el chico, empujándolo y haciendole perder el equilibrio.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!! -gritó Shizen agitando los brazos intentando sostenerse de cualquier cosa para no caer-

—¡Shizen! -exclamó Kaworu todo alarmado y corrió hacia él con prisa para sostenerlo-

Kaworu llegó a tiempo pero lo sostuvo en el aire y no pudo frenar a tiempo por lo que ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al piso, quedando Shizen sobre el albino quien amortiguó su caída, quedaron viéndose muy de cerca.

—¡Lo siento, Kaworu! ¿Te lastimé? -el chico quedó bastante asustado e intentó levantarse pero Kaworu lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos y haciéndolo recostar de nuevo sobre él- 

Con eso, Shizen se sonrojó totalmente, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados.

—Kaworu... -susurró-

Sus miradas se encontraron y sin poder contenerse se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Shizen lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos mientras que Kaworu empezó a recorrerle la espalda con lentitud.

Shizen introdujo su lengua atrevidamente en la boca de Kaworu para intensificar el beso, lo que produjo que el albino empezara de nuevo a encenderse al recordar aquellas sugestivas escenas de su compañero montando a caballo.

Deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de Shizen y se las apretó con fuerza; con eso logró pegarlo mucho más a él haciendo que el roce entre sus sexos tras la ropa sea más acentuado.

Kaworu quebró el beso y deslizó su boca al cuello de su compañero, dándole provocativas lamidas y succiones que lo empezaban a excitar poco a poco al chico de ojos azules.

—Mmm...Kaworu... -gimió el otro-

—¿Me dejas seguir? -le susurró Kaworu al oído-

—¡S-sí...ah!

Shizen sintió como el sexo de Kaworu se ponía duro y algo punzante sobre su ropa. No podía permanecer indiferente ante eso, volvió a besarlo avasalladoramente mientras sentía como su compañero introducía las manos en sus jeans y ropa interior para acariciarle las nalgas a medida que se fregaba aún más a él. La situación se había tornado demasiado provocativa y ardiente, tanto que ambos estaban dispuestos a ir más allá.


End file.
